


Bonfire Baby

by thunder_and_rain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of homophobia, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, if you are just here for the KAISOO.. go straight to chapter 8 and 10, it's not as bad as it sounds i swear, very slight non-con?, very slight underage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_and_rain/pseuds/thunder_and_rain
Summary: “From today on you’re not a prince anymore. You will be his slave.”The day their kingdom officially surrendered Baekhyun thought his life was over. In some ways, it was. In others, it hadn’t even begun yet.





	1. Vae victis

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be my first time writing M/M smut (in later parts of the story) so wish me luck?? i guess?? also Chanbaek is just so fucking shippable and Baekhyun is one horney bitch for him which is just totally relatable if you ask me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick heads up for all those just here for the kaisoo...-> head straight to chapter 8~   
> (because I HATE IT when i am there for one pairing and it doesn't appear for AGES)

The day the soldiers entered the yard was the day of the first snow that year. It was way to early, the harvest moon hadn’t even passed yet and things looked dire. Every day when Baekhyun woke up he wondered if he would have to starve that winter. Every day he wondered if his former friends were still alive. And every day he tried to tell himself he didn’t care. They had left him alone, declared him sick and an outcast, after all.  
Baekhyun had gone down to the river to wash himself and get water for the kitchen, but he ended up sitting there, drawing into the snow and remembering the brightly lit lampions in the royal palace. Horseback rides in the snow. Warm wine spiced with Honey. His brothers. He thought of them, and he smiled, and like always it turned bitter on his lips. This wasn’t his life anymore, he reminded himself and got up, his fingers numb from the cold.  
By the time he carried the heavy buckets of water up to the yard the icy air was stinging in his lungs.  
For his 17 years Baekhyun was small, almost lithe. Weak, his father had always said. A disappointment, a disgrace, a freak, a-  
He put the buckets down for a moment to take a deep breath, end even though the icy air hurt it took his mind of things for a moment.  
That was when he heard the hoofbeats, and when he turned around the horses already entered the yard, spreading out, surrounding him. He turned around, his heart picking up his pace. No family crests, no flags, and scarfs pulled up to cover their faces. Who were these people? Assassins sent by his father to- ?  
“Byun Baekhyun?”  
He turned around and raised his eyes to the rider in front of him. He had pulled the scarf down and looked at him, a very insincere smile on his lips.  
Baekhyun took a step back without answering. The guy gave a little laugh and jumped of the horse. Within a moment he was in front of Baekhyun, grabbed his arm and pulled him close.  
He said something else, but it was a language Baekhyun didn’t speak, rough and brutal sounding.The stranger’s hold was so strong he felt the tears rise in his eyes, and the man only laughed when he tried to free himself.  
“Let me go!”, Baekhyun demanded, his voice a little shrill and weak even to his own ears.  
The surrounding soldiers laughed again as the man pressed his thigh against Baekhyun’s crotch, so hard that it was already painful. He bit his lips to suppress a whimper.  
They didn’t speak his language, but they already knew what he was, Baekhyun thought, his teeth clenching. When the guy grabbed his neck and forced him to look up at him Baekhyun finally gave up the struggle. Instead, he spit in the stranger’s face.  
Immediately the laughter went silent, and Baekhyun’s stomach turned when he saw how the man’s face turned from mocking to vicious.  
The next second he was struck in the head by an iron-clad fist and stumbled back, dark spots dancing in front of his eyes. He tasted blood in his mouth, and laying on the cold stones, snow melting and seeping through his clothes he wondered once more if this was how he would die. How tired he had gotten of that question. How tired he had gotten of the fear.  
This time when they pulled him up he didn’t fight back, and they were swift and efficient in tying him up. A piece of cloth stuffed into his mouth to keep him quiet, so deep and the smell so sweaty that it was choking him. A hood to block his sight. Then he was lifted up and thrown over the back of a horse to be brought to god knows where.  
It felt like hours that went by like this, Baekhyun's whole body hurting from bouncing up and down on the back of the horse. The first thing he noticed when they slowed down was the smell of fire. The smell had a certain roughness to it, something unique that made it so easy to distinct.  
The horses slowed down, then he was lifted off the horse and dragged along, the little light falling through the fabric changing from grey winter clouds to the yellow of torches when they entered a building.  
And, as he was pushed to his knees he heard the whispers. He heard them, and even before the hood was pulled back he knew where he was. 

 

He spit out the gag, glad that he could finally close his mouth again. His eyes were teary and there was saliva on his lips, but his hands were still bound behind his back so he couldn’t even wipe it off. Baekhyun looked up, shaking his hair out of his eyes as he licked it off his lips.  
The throne room looked exactly like on the day that he was banished. Except the man on the throne was not his father. He blinked, trying to make out more than a tall silhouette sitting up there in the imposing chair, before looking around the hall.  
The nobles who had always whispered and stared at him were still whispering and staring. No jewelry and no dressing robes though. Some of them were injured, some of them weren’t there at all, probably dead out there on the fields. Good, Baekhyun thought and smiled, and it tasted like acid on his lips.  
“Baekhyunie, are you alright?”, a voice asked, and when he turned around his cousin was coming down the stairs, arms behind his back. He was dressed in all-black, just like usually, and he seemed unhurt. Even the ook on his face was the same, always a little smug, like he knew something everybody else in the room had no idea of.  
“Chen?”, he asked, a little incredulous, his voice rough from the cold and the abuse and the fact he hadn’t used it al morning.  
Chen, out of all people. The bastard son of his mother’s brother, probably the only person less welcomed at the royal court than himself. Traitor, they called him. Weakling, useless, a disgrace. Now they all looked down and didn’t even dare to meet his eye, Baekhyun noticed.  
Chen went on his knees next to him and undid the ties around his hands.  
“What-”  
“Your brothers and father have been sentenced to death, like most of those with royal blood to their name”, Chen said, his voice so low even Baekhyun could hardly hear it.  
Oh. A lot of those gaps in the crowd around them suddenly made a lot more sense. He should be terrified now, probably.  
“Am I going to die as well?”, he asked, his voice probably a little too even for the gravity of the question.  
Chen gave him a strange look.  
“No… I made a bargain. It’s about time you meet our new ruler.” Chen got up and looked towards the throne, and Baekhyun followed his gaze.  
“Crown Prince Chanyeol, the new ruler of the northern province, formerly known as the Kingdom of Byun. He is the son of the dragon, and next in line to the throne of the Sui empire.”  
Chen bowed his head, and Baekhyun knew he should bow as well. It would be the wisest thing if he wanted to keep his head, after all. But wise had never been a word used to describe him. And if that prince was the last thing he saw before dying… well, there were worse ways to go. Way worse.  
Everything from the polished boots to the roaring dragon on his breastplate screamed power, but Baekhyun was sure even if that man was wearing the rags of a beggar he still would have looked liked the gods themselves had carved him.  
Pitch black hair, a fine nose and dark kohl framing even darker eyes. Oh dear gods almighty. That face had knocked the air more thoroughly out of Baekhyun’s chest than the punches of the soldiers did.  
As the man- Chanyeol, no. _Prince_ Chanyeol- stepped down the stairs Baekhyun finally tore his eyes off the other’s eyes and lowered them to the ground.  
Chanyeol’s boots entered his line of vision and he straightened his shoulders a little, his heart racing, while the prince talked to Chen.  
And had that language sounded rough and brutal when the soldiers talked it, from his lips it sounded cultivated and elegant, flowing with a rhythm like a river down a waterfall.  
Despite better knowledge Baekhyun raised his head again, too mesmerized by that deep voice.  
As Chen answered, a little less elegant and a little stumbling, the crown prince turned his head to look down at Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun shrunk back a little, but instead of being angry or insulted, the man’s lips twitched into a half-smile when he realized Baekhyun had raised his eyes at him. It made him look less regal, and it made Baekhyun’s face feel hot. It also made him look a lot younger, and Baekhyun suddenly wondered how old he was. Well, certainly within dating range. Even though with that face Baekhyun still would consider him in that group if he was twice his age.  
Except that the prince probably would have him executed if he knew what was going on in Baekhyun’s head right now, he realized. He hastily lowered his eyes, heart hammering, wondering if his… admiration had been too obvious.  
The next moment there where fingers in his hair, combing back his messy strands and lightly tugging, an obvious albeit wordless order to raise his gaze.  
Chanyeol’s brows were furrowed, but he looked more thoughtful and worried than angered or bloodlusty. It was a good look on him, Baekhyun thought, while the prince tilted his head a little, still listening to Chen’s words, eyes still on Baekhyun’s face.  
His fingers wandered from Baekhyun’s hair down to his cheeks and lips over the bruise the soldier’s glove had left there. His eyes turned a little darker as he did so, and Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling his heart rate spike at the slight prickling of _danger_ that look had made him feel.  
His throat was dry as sand, and Baekhyun gulped and licked over his split lip, his tongue sliding over the crown prince’s thumb for the briefest moment.  
For a moment Baekhyun froze, and then, maybe he just imagined that, but- then the prince pushed his thumb a little further into Baekhyun’s mouth, pulling his lip down a little.  
Suddenly Baekhyun noticed the silence around them, the only thing he heard his own breathing.  
After another moment the prince said something, a single word and pulled away from him.  
When Baekhyun opened his eyes a second later Prince Chanyeol had already turned around and was walking back to the throne.  
Without the warmth of the other’s skin on his face Baekhyun suddenly felt cold, and a little whip-lashed, because he could feel the wetness on his lips where Chanyeol had pulled his thumb back, and he could taste him in his mouth.  
A little salty, like human skin was probably supposed to taste like, but there also was something else.  
Unique and spicy and dangerous and _hot_ . A lot like the fire he had smelled outside.  
Yes, Crown Prince Chanyeol tasted like fire. And like a moth was drawn to the flame, Baekhyun felt himself drawn to that taste. He wanted, no, _he needed_ more of it.  
Absentmindedly his hand had sneaked up to his mouth, brushing over that small spot where the Prince has touched him, and when he looked up their eyes met for a second before Chanyeol sank back into the darkness of his throne.  
“So this is settled”, Chen said, his voice a little bit too cheerful and a little bit too satisfied in Baekhyun’s ears. He clapped his hands together, and motioned for Baekhyun to get up.  
“What is settled?”, Baekhyun asked while another stranger, not a soldier this time, approached him.  
“Ah. Yes, of course. You will really have to study that language. Well, better start right now.”  
“Chen-” Baekhyun asked, a little exasperated and a little anxious as the man lightly took his arm.  
“Things are about to change, dear cousin. From today on you’re not a prince anymore. You will be his slave.”


	2. Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a regrettable lack of Chanyeol in this, and considering all i wanted to to was to write some good ol' smut ... there is way too much scheeming and background info involved. Uhm. sorry about that.  
> If you're just here for the Chanbaek it's enough to read the last paragraph. You will be hella confused though and miss some important details for later. But, if you bare with me until I upload the next chapter... there will be a lot of skin, a lot of skinship, and a lot of Baekhyun not so subtly drooling over his new Master.

“What was that? Have you gone mad?”, Chen hissed, his voice trembling with suppressed anger as he pushed Baekhyun away from him.  
Baekhyun stumbled back, falling over his own two feet, still desperately gasping for air and trying to stop the hysterical giggles from from leaving his mouth.  
Because yes, out of all the possible reactions Baekhyun somehow had chosen to erupt into laughter, baffling not only his cousin, but the members of the court as well. However, he had no idea how prince Chanyeol had reacted to his outburst, his face well-hidden in the darkness surrounding the throne. Chen had hastily excused themselves and basically dragged the cackling Baekhyun past the throne and into the royal quarters, followed by a bunch of servants and soldiers. The moment the heavy, soundproof door had fallen shut behind them Chen had pushed him away, causing him to fall.  
“Yes”, Baekhyun said, grimacing as he sat up, fingers digging into his sides because they actually hurt from laughing.  
“Maybe I am mad. Isn’t that what they have been saying for years?”  
Chen stared down at him for a moment, arms crossed in front of his chest before he broke his stoney expression to grimace.  
“No. They used to call you a debaucher, lewd and perverted. I’m the mad one”, he added with a sigh, tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose.  
He gave Baekhyun an irritated look when his younger cousin started to laugh again, before suddenly a smile cracked his stoic facade.  
“I thought I would never see you again”, Baekhyun said as he took the hand Chen offered him to pull him to his feet.  
Chen pulled him against his chest for a moment, before stepping back, both of his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders to examine the younger one’s face.  
“I thought so, too. But the gods like to play odd games with our destiny, don’t they?”, he smiled a little, something akin to affection shining in his pitch black eyes, his lips stretching into his characteristic cat-smile for a moment.  
Baekhyun had always thought that if that smile was cat-like everybody else should better consider themself a mouse. Even though his cousin had never harmed him in any way, quite the opposite actually, Baekhyun never could bring himself to trust him completely.  
Chen had just interfered in too many affairs in the court, playing with people’s lives and emotions as easily as others played an instrument.  
And, while the other nobles had looked pale and ill with this new situation they found themselves in- being cornered and prisoners in their own palace- Chen seemed to actually enjoy all of this.  
As he followed his cousin down the well familiar hallways Baekhyun felt an odd sense of dread rise within him. In here it was warm, the thick stonewalls holding the freezing weather at bay, but Baekhyun had always found the royal quarters too stuffy and dark, akin to the graves where his forefathers had found their eternal rest.  
So he was quite relieved when Chen led him up into one of the many courtyards. From there they climbed up a set of steep stairs, and soon they were on the rooftop of the palace.  
“Less curious ears to worry about”, Chen said, icy gusts of wind brushing through his hair and the words off his lips.  
“Yes. Surely nobody would be mad enough to follow us up here. Expect him, of course”, Baekhyun said and nodded at the foreign soldier who stood right next to Chen, while the rest of their following waited down in the courtyard.  
The man smiled, and Baekhyun decided he had a strong resemblance to a hamster with those round cheeks of his.  
“General Xiumin. At your service”, he slightly bowed his head while Baekhyun felt himself blush.  
“Oh. You can understand us?”  
“Chanyeol isn’t stupid enough to leave you unsupervised for even a moment. Especially not in my company”, Chen said simply.  
Baekhyun blinked against the tears the icy wind brought to his eyes. “But why?”  
Chen rose an eyebrow. “Are you serious? In a few weeks you will be next in line for the throne.”  
Baekhyun shook his head. “What? You’re not making any sense right now. My brothers”-  
“Baekhyun. Your father will be sentenced to death. Alongside with your three elder brothers. That makes you the crown prince.”  
For a moment Baekhyun stayed silent, dumbfounded by his cousins words. He knew he was supposed to care. They were his family. But all he felt was a mild sense of relief, and he wondered when he had gotten so cold blooded. Maybe when his father had the first boy he had ever kissed whipped and beaten into a bloody mess. Maybe when he had him shunned from the family and the city, with all the nobles standing by and watching.  
He cleared his throat and shook his head. He. The next crown prince.  
“Crown prince to a throne Chanyeol is already sitting on. What does it matter?”, he voiced his thoughts aloud.  
“Do you think everybody will be so easily brought to succumb a foreign ruler?”  
“Then...why not just kill me?”, Baekhyun asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to this question.  
“You, and me, and everybody else with a drip of royal blood in their veins? That would be all of the court and the biggest part of nobility.”  
“So.. the only reason I am left alive is because he doesn’t see me as a thread. Where did he get that idea from?”, Baekhyun asked, knowing the answer the split second he looked up at Chen who didn’t even try to hide his smugness.  
“Yes. I wonder. Who could have given him that idea?”  
“Why didn’t you just let me die with the rest of them?”  
Chen’s smile turned from enigmatic to bitter. “I’m sorry for not asking for your permission before saving your life. And… I never enjoyed the limelight. I prefer to watch and sometimes...alter things from the second row.”  
Baekhyun knew that wasn’t all that was to it, even he wasn't that stupid. He would be constantly watched and kept close to the prince, and they would always be suspicious about him. So maybe Chen had saved his life because he cared for him, but that surely wasn’t his biggest motive. As long as Baekhyun as his strawman was alive Chen could live the way he prefered.  
It was brilliant in some ways, Baekhyun had to admit, but it was somewhat defeating to see that Chen’s planning was miles ahead of his own.  
“So what next?”, Baekhyun asked, deciding to not launch himself into an unnecessary discussion- not with the only somewhat ally he had at court.  
“Next we go down to the library and have tea. It’s freezing. And after that you will be sent to the baths to get dolled up a little. Your hair looks hideous.”  
Baekhyun chose to ignored the jab, even though he had to bite his tongue to not sass him back.  
“I meant”-”I know what you meant. You will have to learn Sui so you can communicate with your master. You will have to learn how to behave and talk and smile and do everything the way he likes you to. Chanyeol and his generals will stay here until the war trials are over. After that...well, if the weather allows it they will return to Suillang, to spend the winter there.”  
Baekhyun stayed silent for a few moments as he followed Chen down the stairs. But that… why had they attacked now, before winter, if they were to return to- no. Chen had spoken of the prince and the high ranking generals, not of the army itself.  
“What about the soldiers?”, he asked.  
“What about them?”, Chen asked, a wistful smile on his lips.  
“How many are there? Ten thousand? More than that? Chen, we hardly have enough food to support our people. If they”- Chen grabbed his collar, shoving him back against the stone wall. General Xiumin behind him looked torn whether he should step in our let them sort this out on their own.  
“There is no ‘we’. And there is no ‘our people’. You’re not supposed to break your pretty little head over those questions. After all, you don’t want people to get false ideas about your plans, do you now?”, Chen added sweetly, almost as an afterthought. And yet, it was as clear a threat as the hand at his throat.  
Baekhyun stared back, his jaw set. He had never been one to lash out at people or get angry. But right now… right now all he wanted to do was to scratch that sweet little smile off Chen’s lips. This wasn’t some stupid power-play where Chen got laugh as people scrambled around, trying to put their lives together after he had brought secret mistresses or an eccentric habit to the light of day.  
This was about every single man and woman and child who would starve if they had to share their harvest with a foreign army.  
Baekhyun’s family had vowed to protect these people. He wouldn’t just-  
Chen grabbed his collar a little harder, and shook him with so much force that Baekhyun’s teeth rattled against each other.  
“I asked if you understand what I am saying. You”- “Lord Chen, that’s enough I think”, the generals voice cut in and immediately Chen let go off him.  
“Ah, of course. I lost my cool there for a moment.I’m sorry Baekhyun. I hope you’re still going to join us for tea?”  
Baekhyun was leaning back against the wall, not trusting his own two feet to hold him up.  
“I think… I am going to pass. After all, like my dear cousin said, I have to get all dolled up for my master”, he said, his voice a little bitter.  
For a moment sympathy seemed to flash over the generals face, but Baekhyun didn’t want or need anybody’s sympathy, and if anything it just fueled his anger.  
“I- alright”, the general sighed and he turned to the soldiers and servants at the side and gave some commands in his mother-tongue.  
Then he nodded at Baekhyun. “They will lead you to the baths. I’m looking forward to meet you again, Baekhyun.”  
He gave a curt nod and turned around to follow the servants, still not being used to be addressed by his name rather than his royal title. Well…he better get used to it.  
At least his conversation with his cousin had clarified some things. Mostly, that he was on his own in this. Regarding the petty little power plays in the court...maybe it was about time he also grew some claws. If nobody else cared about their people it was his job to do so.  
And if he could back at all those who had shunned him in the past and his cousin who wanted to use him in his little games.. well, then that was something he wouldn’t say no to. 

The servants led the way to the bath, the soldiers following close behind him.  
As if he wouldn’t find the way to the baths even blindfolded.  
They had always been his favourite part of the castle, and maybe the only thing he had actually missed about his old life.  
But even though he should have expected this he still was surprised when they didn’t lead him to the royal baths, but the ones meant for nobility instead. It was a shame honestly.  
The royal pools would be filled to the brim with water of the hot springs, anyways, and it really was a shame to think that nobody would use them at all.  
...so, naturally, it took Baekhyun about three seconds to decide that if they did not lead him there, he would just have to go on his own.  
Every room had a hole in the wall through which a little waterfall fell into the basin. And, if you knew how to, it was the easiest thing to climb up there and into the pipe through which the water flowed. As a child Baekhyun had easily climbed through those, but not it was hard to walk through the low tunnel, and he guessed that for most grown ups it was impossible. Maybe that was the reason why this probably worst-kept secret of the whole palace still was so ready to be used. What trouble could a kid cause, after all? The tunnel led into a bigger one after just a few feet, and all you had to do from there was follow the water up the stream and you arrived in the royal lagoon- or more, at the bottom of it. But the steep wall with the waterfall thundering down over it really was no obstacle if you knew the secret staircase, and Baekhyun had climbed it dozen, maybe hundreds of times as a kid. He knew which rocks to be careful off because they were covered in slick moss and would cause you to lose footing and he knew how to avoid the sharp rocks hidden in some of the cuddles that would certainly cut your feet.  
By the time he pulled himself up over the cliff his arms felt sore with exhaustion and his breath was a little heavy. And yet, he thought as he could up, the view was certainly worth it. The royal lagoon was laid in back of the palace, where the high castle walls met with the side of a mountain. Here the original hot springs shed their water over mossy rocks and trees spread their branches over the little clearing.  
Baekhyun sighed, wiping the sweat of his forehead. In here it was hard to breathe, the air so humid it almost felt like breathing water. The black thin pants he had changed into where wet and sticking to his skinny legs, really leaving nothing much to the imagination. Not that it mattered, since there was nobody up here anyways.  
Despite that some diligent servant had lit the lampions hanging in the trees around the pond, and for the first time since he had entered the palace Baekhyun allowed himself to feel like he had actually come home. Oh, how he had missed the dancing reflections in the pond, and the thundering, dripping, splashing of water all around him. He went into the water, enjoying the warmth and the calmness for a few minutes as he just let himself flow.  
The water seemed to suck all the tensions, all the pain out of him, until even his mind was at peace again. So much to worry about, but he could still worry tomorrow.  
He felt himself get sleepy and decided he should return soon before they checked for his whereabouts. But first… he got up with a jawn and shook his hair like a wet dog before he used both of his hands to brush his hair out of his face. Then he climbed out of the pool and followed a little path between the rocks to a little ledge overseeing the pond. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his naked torso. He really should go back, but… as he stepped forwards he felt his heart clench at the well familiar sight- and maybe it was that little moment of melancholy when he didn’t pay attention. Maybe it was the thin layer of ice on the rocks, because up here the air was still freezing. Either way, his foot slipped, and for a moment his stomach dropped as he fell.  
He heard himself scream, scrambled for something- anything to hold on to- when suddenly his fall was stopped and he was pulled back.  
He whimpered, his eyes still pressed shut, wondering if he was hallucinating, if actually his body had hit the rocks below and his bones were broken, his skull cracked open and- something lightly slapped his cheek, and when he opened his eyes, still gasping, his heart still hammering- he was staring up into Prince Chanyeol’s grim eyes.


	3. Terra Incognita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a lot of naked Chanyeol. A lot of Baekhyun drooling over Chanyeol. Some angst?

For a few moments Chanyeol and Baekhyun just stared at each other, Baekhyun’s chest was heaving and his heart was beating hard against his ribs. He.. had almost died just now, oh god. He could be dead.  
Chanyeol said something, his deep voice sounding rough and angry, and Baekhyun didn’t need to know his language to understand that he was swearing.  
The prince roughly pulled him away from the cliff, but he probably had underestimated his force because he sent Baekhyun stumbling forwards and the boy fell to his knees, tears shooting into his eyes as his palms collided with the rough surface of the rocks.  
He yelped, more out of surprise than out of pain when Chanyeol grabbed his neck and pulled him up onto his knees.  
Baekhyun’s hands reflectively went up to free himself of Chanyeol’s grip, but the next moment he already pulled them back, a pained whimper leaving his throat as he looked at his hands and realized they were covered in blood from the mess of cuts the rocks had left on his palms.  
Suddenly the hand on his neck was gone and when he looked up Chanyeol was standing in front of him, his shoulders and chest heaving, and dark strands of hair falling into his eyes.  
The moment their eyes me the crown prince abruptly turned, a frown on his face as he called out a sharp order.  
Only now Baekhyun realized that close by, at the main entrance to the lagoon a group of servants stood huddled together, the icy wind tearing at their clothes.  
How.. how long had they been standing there?, Baekhyun wondered, cradling his bleeding hands against his chest as he started to tremble in the cold air, the adrenaline rush slowly fading.  
When he turned around to the crown prince he realized the other was wearing a white silk robe that was well-familiar to Baekhyun. After all, he had worn it a thousand times when he went to the lagoon, back then when he was still a prince.  
On him it had always been too big, almost slipping of his shoulders, his hands and fingers disappearing beneath the sleeves. Chanyeol, on the other hand… the soft shiny fabric seemed to almost glow against his lightly tanned, golden skin where the collar fell open to show his muscular neck and chest. He had crossed his arms in front of him and the material of the robe was tight against his well-defined shoulders and his arms.  
The prince had obviously come up here to take a bath, not expecting his newest property to break in here and then be stupid enough to almost fall to his death.  
Chanyeol probably saw him as a clumsy little idiot, and most importantly also as rebellious enough to escape his guards after just a few hours. This.. wasn’t good. Baekhyun had gotten himself in some serious trouble, he realized. Because there was no way he would get out of this without some sort of punishment.  
He looked at the crown prince again, but Chanyeol was ignoring him, instead barking some orders at the approaching servants. Then, he turned around and walked away without spearing Baekhyun as much as a glance.  
What..?  
“Baekhyun.” He turned back to look up at the servants in front of him. The taller one had a serious-looking face and he seemed quite sinister, but that all disappeared as a boyish little smile appeared on his face.  
“My name is Sehun”, he said, his voice thick with an accent as he bowed down to wrap a big, soft towel around Baekhyun’s trembling shoulders.  
“Come.”  
He got up, a little shaky on his legs and followed Sehun down to the little pavillion by the pond. He looked around, but the crown prince had apparently already disappeared without a trace.  
The floor there was warm, thanks to the hot water flowing through the pipes beneath it, and Sehun motioned for him to sit on one of the blankets spread on the floor.  
Baekhyun obliged, feeling tired and faint now that the adrenaline had completely left his body. And, he suddenly realized, he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday, and it already must be past noon now.  
Due to the heating and the towels he soon stopped to tremble, while Sehun and the other servant cleaned of the cuts in his hands and put some sort of balm onto them.  
Whatever it was they put on the cuts to clean them.. it hurt, and Baekhyun had to bite his lip to keep himself from wincing.  
Sehun patted his shoulder and gave him a sorry look, but they were efficient and fast about it, and the cool balm made Baekhyun forget his hands had been hurting at all.  
He couldn’t help but wonder if this was a regular occurrence for them- patching up whichever slave their prince had decided to toy with and injure now. It was an unsettling thought, but when he finally got up the courage to ask Sehun, the young man just shrugged his shoulders, obviously not understanding Baekhyun’s words.  
But...considering just how upset Chanyeol had seemed that hardly would be the case, wouldn’t it…? Except he wasn’t angry about Baekhyun getting injured itself, but about him endangering a vital part of his plans. After all, keeping Baekhyun alive kind of was his premise to securing his rule over the former Byun-kingdom.  
Baekhyun sighed. All these power plays and schemes just went over his head, and he was starting to get a headache. God, if only he could at least talk to people to understand what was going on…  
The servants got up and started to gather up the materials they had used to take care of Baekhyun’s hands, but when he wanted to follow their example Sehun’s hand on his shoulder forced him to sit back down, his grip firm but without any real force behind it.  
As the other servants started to leave Sehun stayed next to the entrance of the pavillion.  
Oh.  
Well, after him sneaking off like that earlier on they probably really wouldn’t leave him unsupervised for a single second from now on, Baekhyun presumed.  
Maybe Baekhyun should have been upset about that...but, to be honest. He was just too tired to care.  
As much as he knew he should be wide awake, and worried, and making his own plans, the up and down of emotions had drained him off all energy. Not once, but twice today he had actually thought he was just a few seconds from death. His whole world had completely changed in a matter of hours, and all of that had taken its toll on him.  
And as he sat there, comfortably warm and without anything to do the sleepiness just clung on to him, as much as he tried to shake it off.  
He felt his eyes slip shut, just a moment away from sleep- when the floorboards creaked as somebody stepped into the pavilion.  
Baekhyun blinked, stifling a yawn with his hand, and- oh.  
OH. Chanyeol was standing in front of him, completely naked apart from the swimming shorts that tightly hugged his legs and his firm, muscular thighs.  
He was talking to Sehun as he toweled off his hair, and Baekhyun took the chance to openly stare at him, suddenly not so sleepy anymore.  
Chanyeol was tall, taller even than Baekhyun’s brothers he assumed, and despite his long limbs his body looked firm and strong, speaking of his confidence and power even now without him doing anything. Drops of water were running over his muscular shoulders, his pecs and firm abs before disappearing in the fabric of his shorts. Even though his body was muscular and firm, there was something very elegant about the way his waist looked almost lean compared to his wide shoulders and muscular arms. Baekhyun supposed he should feel scared looking at him, the very cuts on his fingers testimony of what Chanyeol could to to him if he wanted to, but instead of fear Baekhyun felt nothing but admiration, and maybe the lightest bit of jealousy.  
Heavens almighty, he was the most flawless human being Baekhyun had ever seen.  
Everything from his black unruly hair down to his feet looked way too close to what Baekhyun dreamt about at night. His fingers itched to get a feel of what it was like to feel the tight muscles beneath his smooth, lightly tanned skin, to feel how he would react to it, his muscles probably tensing up a little at first and then-  
Well, Baekhyun thought and shook his head, he would probably slap him. Or something worse. After all, he wasn’t some petite concubine who was allowed to touch him… and most importantly, he was not a girl.  
Baekhyun actually squirmed, torn between that side of him that whispered all those words he had heard so often before ‘disgusting, wrong, and sick.”  
And that other side of him, unbothered and so close to his soul, that was basically singing with happiness, now that after such a long time he wasn’t desperately trying to make it shut up.  
No, as much as he had tried to force himself to be ‘normal’ and suppress any feeling of attraction he felt to men around him, Chanyeol had just smashed through all of his defenses and torn them to the ground without as much as even trying.  
And even though Baekhyun’s skin was crawling and hot, screaming the words ‘wrong! wrong! wrong!’ in his mind, his gaze drifted lower and lower over the muscular stomach and the firm ‘V’ of muscles before finally falling on Chanyeol’s shorts- or more, what was beneath them. Because hell, Baekhyun had never considered himself small in that area, but the crown prince...  
Well, the gods really had decided to bless him in every aspect, it seemed.  
How long had it been since Chanyeol had stepped into the pavilion? 20 seconds? 30, maybe?  
Either way, it had been enough time to send Baekhyun’s thoughts to hell and back, it seemed. And it definitely was enough time for him to play out some of his most daring fantasies, replacing the vague features of an imaginary lover with those of the face and hands and- just screw it all- dick of the man in front of him. Yes, he thought, something between a whine and a little laugh leaving his lips. There, he had thought it to himself. He was attracted to Chanyeol’s dick- and, on that note- to dicks in general. Sorry dad, nothing to be done about it.  
And how could something be perverted and wrong that just felt so natural to him? Should they think what they wanted to. To hell with all of them.  
He blinked, only now realizing that Chanyeol had stopped talking, and he hastily lifted his face from his crotch back to his face.  
Chanyeol was looking at him, one eyebrow slightly raised and an amused little half-smile on his face.  
Baekhyun audibly snapped his mouth shut, wondering if his cheeks looked as red as they felt.  
After a moment the crown prince turned away and went over to where his neatly folded silk robe was laying.  
Well. Goodbye to Baekhyun’s new favourite sight in the world, and hello back higher brain functions, he thought to himself with a hint of sarcasm.  
But instead of putting the robe on, Chanyeol walked back over to the blanket were Baekhyun was sitting and motioned for Baekhyun to get up.  
He scrambled to his feet, the towel falling off his shoulders, and then the prince wrapped the robe around him, while Baekhyun’s mouth suddenly felt very dry as he stared at Chanyeol’s muscular chest in front of his eyes.  
He hastily averted his gaze while his hands shot up to pull his robe closed, but Chanyeol’s veiny, big hand firmly wrapped around his wrists and pulled them back, before his own fingers went to the belt to tie it.  
Baekhyun was thankful to see himself covered, the arousal still stirring deep within him. The robe would definitely save him some embarrassment, if he wouldn’t get his mind of his arousal soon. On the other hand, the cause of those feelings and his very long, very manly fingers were very close to Baekhyun’s crotch right now, which sent another series of images through Baekhyun’s head, like those very fingers wrapped around his length instead of the belt, or-  
He jumped a little when there was a cough from the entrance of the tent, and Chanyeol made a noise that almost sounded disappointed -well, probably just to Baekhyun’s hopeful ears- before turning around.  
Sehun was standing in the entrance of the tent, his face stoney and expressionless, and next to him was an older man, intelligent dark eyes shining in his wrinkly, tanned face.  
The man bowed and offered a smile.  
Chanyeol took a step aside, his hand casually brushing down Baekhyun’s side, but the quick touch was enough to set Baekhyun’s nerves on fire for a moment.  
He stood there, trying to catch his breath and to look like he was not having an internal sexual crisis (and praying that it wouldn’t become an external one soon), when the elder man addressed him.  
“Greetings, Baekhyun, My name is Scholar Mitok. Crown prince Chanyeol sent for me so I could be your translator.”  
“Oh.” Baekhyun blinked, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before bowing to the scholar.  
“Can you please tell the Crown Prince that this is the best news I have heard all day?”, he said then, possibly sounding a little bit more dry than he had aimed to, and the scholar laughed, earning himself a confused look from both Sehun and the crown prince.  
The scholar laughed, and gave them a dismissive gesture before climbing up the stairs to the pavilion on unsteady feet, leaning on Sehun’s arm for support.  
“Well”, the scholar sighed, “I am sure the prince will be glad to hear that. Sehun told me I should cancel my other plans for the day, so we can take our time, my dear boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh. uhm. so. first of all, I would like to thank mr. park chanyeol for uploading that shirtless selfie he took in the mirror. thank you for ruining my life. i appreciate it.(it also helped me tremendously in writing Baekhyun basically drooling over him.) i say that after every chapter and i wanted to make this hella smutty but watch me be whipped for those two horny awkward language-cockblocked dorks. yeah i say this after every chapter but we are getting closer to the smut so fingers crossed we (and baekhyun) will get some in the next chapter.


	4. Veritas et aequitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol gets worried, Baekhyun gets stressed.

Sehun and the other servants had quickly prepared a stool for the elderly scholar and the crown prince to sit on, alongside a low table, some light dishes and tea. Baekhyun himself was instructed to sit down on the blanket again, across from the scholar and besides the prince, his missing stool a small yet painful reminder of his new status.  
But Baekhyun had never been particularly prideful (hacking wood behind his hut and harvesting roots and vegetables from the small stripe of rocky fields he had been assigned) he really didn’t feel inclined to complain. Truthfully, he felt rather warm and comfortable in the wide robe, except that he had to tug it back into place once in a while so it wouldn’t show too much of his chest or slip of his narrow shoulders.  
When Sehun reached for the teapot to fill their cups Chanyeol held him back and ordered for the servants to leave, and so they did, until the three of them were alone in the little valley.  
Baekhyun gave a soundless sigh. He had decided it would be better to not anger the prince and take on whichever tasks he would give him, and pouring some tea seemed like a good way to start. After all, he was a prisoner of war and a slave, and it was about time he proved himself useful.. and with pouring tea there was little he could do wrong, was there now?  
Chanyeol turned around to look at him and Baekhyun shuffled to get on his feet but was held back again by a gesture from the crown prince, who then reached out for the teapot himself and poured three cups.  
Meanwhile Baekhyun stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked. That wasn’t… he… should… a prince didn’t serve other people. And even if he did, it was a gesture with heavy implications of gratitude and respect. Even if the prince held the old scholar high in his regards, it was an extraordinary move. And pouring it for Baekhyun- he was still staring at Chanyeol as he slightly bowed and handed the old man his cup, both of them talking in their mother tongue.  
He then placed the second cup on the table in front of Baekhyun without sparing him as much as a glance, while he still couldn’t help but to stare at the young royal a little dumbfoundedly.  
Well, Baekhyun silently argued, maybe customs and rituals were different in the Sui-empire. Maybe, there it was normal- no. That just didn’t make any sense. Even if the etiquette was different there, a royal wouldn’t serve a slave. Ever. That just was the way things were.  
The prince and the scholar both reached for their cups, and Baekhyun looked on a little doubtful, not knowing if that meant he was allowed to drink as well.  
Until, that is, he realized Chanyeol was watching him, his dark eyes unreadable as he made a little nod into the direction of the cup.  
Baekhyun obediently reached out for it, glad the long sleeves hid the light trembling in his fingers. God, he was just so confused.  
Of course he couldn’t prove it, but suddenly he was sure that the prince had carefully watched his every reaction to what had just taken place.  
He was just so hard to understand. Until now he had hardly shown anything else but kindness to Baekhyun. He was sure that if a servant had sneaked into the lagoon under his father’s rule, that very servant would have probably lost a hand or would have spent the rest of his life in a small dark cell somewhere down in the basements of the palace. And yet… if Baekhyun did turn out to be a danger of some sorts the prince would have him killed without any regrets, he was sure of it.  
The tea was sweeter than those he was used to, and he eyed the cup more than just a little bit surprised. He usually wasn’t a fan of tea, he had used to say it was not much different from grabbing a handful of grass and chewing on that, but this one… he licked a drop of his lips before taking another tiny sip- that is, before he remembered the prince was probably still eyeing him. He hastily put the cup back down before pulling his hands back and making himself even smaller than he already was.  
“Baekhyun.”  
When he looked up he found that the prince was indeed looking at him, or, more precisely, his dark gaze was resting on Baekhyun’s lips again. He felt his breath hitch and swallowed dryly when Chanyeol suddenly met his gaze.  
The crown prince said something in his mother tongue as he gave a little nod with his chin for Baekhyun to come closer.  
“The prince wants to know how you got these injuries on your face”, the scholar translated and Baekhyun took the chance to look away from the prince.  
“Uhm.” He blinked and got on his knees, almost stumbling with the robe tight around his legs, and the next moment Chanyeol’s hand was on his shoulder to stabilize him.  
He looked up, feeling a little bit lightheaded when he realized just how close Chanyeol was to him, leaning forward on his seat and basically hovering above the other boy.  
“Thank you”, Baekhyun breathed, and only when the scholar translated his words Chanyeol blinked and straightened his shoulders, clearing his throat as he looked away- and yet, his hand was still there, on Baekhyun’s shoulder, his thumb light and warm on his skin where the collar of the robe had slipped down again.  
Baekhyun closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, praying that Chanyeol couldn’t feel how his pulse was rushing through in his veins.  
“The injuries”, the scholar reminded him, and Baekhyun cleared his throat.  
“Right. I… that happened this morning.” God, if only he could manage up a proper sentence, but that wasn’t possible, not with Chanyeol so close to him, apparently. Baekhyun lightly shook his head, changing his position as the scholar translated.  
He was basically sitting against Chanyeol’s knee now.  
Like a good, little slave is supposed to be, a bitter voice in his head whispered, but Baekhyun pushed that thought away.  
Well, yes, all of his brothers probably would have died rather than to accept this treatment- but Chanyeol didn’t make him feel like he was worth any less. The way he looked at him… well, there was a lot of things in his dark eyes, and even though Baekhyun didn’t know what they were he was sure disrespect wasn’t among them.  
“So who gave you these injuries?”, the scholar translated again when Chanyeol asked him another question.  
Baekhyun frowned, a little bit confused as to where this would lead, but…  
“The leader of those men sent to get me, I suppose. He...didn’t treat me particularly nice. I… I really thought they were there to kill me”, he admitted, his voice a little bit more quiet than before as he looked up at the old man. For a moment something like worry flickered over the scholar’s face before he looked up at Chanyeol to translate.  
Meanwhile, Baekhyun’s eyes wandered to the little pies and dried fruits on the table and his stomach contracted almost in pain. Was he allowed to eat? Neither the scholar nor prince Chanyeol had touched the food yet so he held back, despite his fingers basically itching to grab some of the tasty little snacks.  
Suddenly Chanyeol’s grip on his shoulder got a little harder, his fingers digging into the skin beneath Baekhyun’s collar bone.  
Baekhyun’s breath hitched a little and he stiffened, and immediately Chanyeol easened his grip, his fingers lightly rubbing over the spot until he felt Baekhyun relax beneath his grip.  
When Chanyeol talked again, he had turned down to look at Baekhyun rather than at the scholar, his voice sounding hard with suppressed anger, and scarier than ever before.  
“The crown prince wants you to know he had ordered them to not harm you in any way. He apologizes for the treatment you received at the hands of his men, and he will make sure it will not go without consequences.”  
Baekhyun turned a little to look up at the crown prince, surprised about what the scholar had just told him. And about this new side of Chanyeol. With the frown on his face, his jaw working and his eyes ablaze with anger he looked like Baekhyun supposed a warrior prince had to look like. Because after all, that was what Chanyeol was.  
He didn’t really know what to say or how to react to what the scholar had told him.  
So he just bowed his head a little.  
“Thank you, your royal highness. I accept your apology and thank you for treating me so kindly.”  
After hearing the translation Chanyeol nodded, his eyes softening as he started to speak again.  
“Speaking of the treatment you receive, the prince would like to apologize for what happened here earlier. He did not mean to get you wounded. If you need any further care for your hands don’t hesitate to tell his majesty or any of the servants.”  
“Ah… uh. Thank you”, Baekhyun said, not knowing what else to add.  
Except that he should probably also apologize for breaking into the lagoon, but when he suddenly realized Chanyeol had already nodded and continued to talk.  
“One last thing before the prince has to leave and attend some important matters. What happened to your neck?”  
“My..my neck?”, Baekhyun asked, honestly surprised as he turned around to stare at the scholar.  
“It’s scratched. And there’s the outline of fingers against it, as clear as day. Who did this to you?”  
Baekhyun blinked, reaching up to touch his neck. A moment later Chanyeol’s warm fingers wrapped around his and guided them to the other side of his neck, close to his shoulder, and when his fingers wandered over his skin there-Ouch.  
How had that happened? Baekhyun dropped his hand, while Chanyeol’s fingers lightly wandered over his skin, from his neck down his throat and back to his shoulder again, leaving goosebumps in their wake and Baekhyun’s mind in a frenzy.  
“I.. I’m not sure what happened, to be honest. I think…”  
Baekhyun frowned. Had the man this morning… suddenly he remembered his earlier encounter with Chen and how his cousin had forced him up against the wall, hands tight on his neck.  
Should… should he tell Chanyeol? On the one hand, he had been treated nothing but kindly by the crown prince, and he would feel bad for not telling the truth.  
...on the other hand- as hard as it was to accept, considering how much his silly little heart had already turned towards the prince… he was just a pawn in his game. One that he could easily get rid off should the need arise.  
Chen on the other hand.. he was sure his cousin would find a way to punish him if Chanyeol got angry at Chen over this- and considering his earlier reaction he would get angry.  
If it came down to it, Baekhyun realized (and he hated himself for doing so) he would much rather lie to Chanyeol than to turn his cousin against him.  
He dropped his head, swallowing hard to suppress his own shame and… guilt? He really shouldn’t feel guilty to somebody he had only met today, somebody who planned to kill his family, somebody who had taken over his country… somebody who had enslaved him.  
Right. With that in mind he raised his head, still feeling bad as he said: “I...I’m really not sure. But I suppose it also happened this morning? Yeah, I think that is how I got them.”  
For the first time it was Chanyeol who took his time with replying. And before he did he lightly tapped Baekhyun below his chin to make him raise his head.  
“Those wounds weren’t there when you were brought to the throne room this morning, Baekhyun. And the crown prince does not appreciate being lied to.”  
Chanyeol looked tired rather than angry, and Baekhyun felt himself panic, his throat dry and tight as he looked up into Chanyeol’s eyes.  
He was about to crack, the words rising up in his throat to spill over his lips- when Chanyeol pulled his hand back and pushed his hair out of his forehead with a quick, awkward move.  
The crown prince said a few more words and didn’t even wait for the scholar to translate them before he got up.  
Baekhyun hastily scooped back to get out of his way, the words still burning on his tongue to apologize and tell the truth and make that awful look on Chanyeol’s face and the heavy, sinking feeling in his chest disappear. And yet-- yet he did nothing, his hands clasped in his lap as Chanyeol walked past him and out of the pavilion without giving him another look.  
“Prince Chanyeol advises you to tell him the truth, because even though he is just his benevolence is not without end. You will dine with him tonight, and you have time until then to rethink your words. ”

 

For a long time there was just the sound of the waterfalls after Chanyeol had left. Baekhyun’s head was swimming, clouded with fear and panic and guilt and … and the fact he still didn’t know what to do.  
When he looked up the scholar was still sitting there, looking at him with an expression of mild concern and care.  
“Dear boy, you look as pale as a ghost. Would you like me to leave so you have some time to think?”  
Baekhyun shook his head, knowing it would be better to not be alone. He had been alone for months on end, and he still hadn’t get used to it, feeling caged in the solitude of his own thoughts even more than in the hut he had lived in for all these months.  
The scholar nodded and just continued to sit there, and Baekhyun was thankful he didn’t try to convince him to tell Chanyeol the truth.  
And yet...wouldn’t that be the best? The easiest? After all, what would and could Chen even do to him? Chanyeol had said he would keep him safe.  
Well..the wounds on his neck stood testimony to what Chen could do. And, knowing his cousin he would find a way. He always did.  
And yet.. he was also crucial to Chen’s plans, wasn’t he?  
So, maybe that would be the best way? To just endure whichever punishment Chen cooked up for him while staying truthful to Chanyeol.  
Thinking about Chanyeol’s facial expression from earlier Baekhyun physically cringed, once again the feeling that he had done something wrong coursing through him. How could it be so important to him what Chanyeol thought of him?  
Yes, he held the power over Baekhyun’s life- but, to be honest, so had his father. And Baekhyun had never had a problem with hurting his feelings, he had even agitated him on purpose more than once.  
Well...maybe it was because he felt that in another time, another place he and Chanyeol could have gotten close. Could have been friends. And maybe even more than that.  
For a moment he closed his eyes, imagining what that would be like, a warm feeling rising in his chest.  
No, he shook his head. He had no time to dream. He had to make a decision.  
..and… as much as he tried to avoid it, to push it back and ignore it… he knew he had made his decision the moment he had looked into Chanyeol’s eyes and had seen the disappointment in them.  
Even if Chen would try to get back at him… he would trust Chanyeol and side with him. Tell him the truth.  
Right. He nodded lightly before clearing his throat and looking up at the scholar.  
“You’ve made your decision?”, the old man asked, his face expressionless.  
“I have. Honored scholar, could you please answer a question of mine?”

 

A few hours later Sehun appeared to get Baekhyun. He had spent the afternoon mostly with the scholar teaching him Suiin, the language of the Sui empire, and his head was swimming with everything they had learned. Actually Baekhyun had wanted to ask a lot more questions about life at the Sui court, especially the one of a slave, but the only question he had asked had already given him enough food for thought.  
“Scholar, what kind of life does a slave live in Sui?”  
“There is two kinds of slaves. Those for manual labour and housework. They are untrained and are sold and bought rather cheaply. They work and they die as slaves, knowing little apart from fieldwork or mining. But that is not the kind of slave you will be. The second kind consists of educated, beautiful people, whose job it is to entertain their masters and to bring them pleasure.”  
“Pleasure”, Baekhyun had repeated dumbfoundedly, while thinking a few very specific thoughts about how he would like to bring pleasure to his new master.  
“Music and dancing, but making conversation as well. There are many ways you can live your life at court. And.. yes, pleasure slaves often also have a corporal relationship to their masters as well.”  
The scholar must have seen the shift of emotion on Baekhyun’s face, but he seemed to take it the wrong way.  
“Boy, no need to worry. Chanyeol will not force yourself onto you if it is not your free will. And he will keep you safe from anybody who tries to put a hand on you.”  
Baekhyun felt the strong urge to ask ‘But why would Chanyeol even want me like that in the first place?’, but he was almost sure he had misinterpreted the scholar’s words and he wasn’t ready yet accept his infatuation with the prince wouldn’t lead anywhere. He sighed as he shook back the long sleeves and grabbed the edge of the robe so he wouldn’t stumble over it.  
When he looked up he realized Sehun and the soldiers were leading him to the private royal dining room.  
But...wouldn’t he have time to change? He was still just in the swimming shorts and his bathrobe, after all. Also, scholar Mitok surely couldn’t make it here in such a short time, so how would they even-  
Sehun knocked on the doors and they were opened by the servants waiting inside.  
“Ah, we’ve been waiting for you, dear cousin. Chanyeol seems very interested in a story you’re going to tell him”, Chen said, a perfectly charming, cold-as-ice smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 3 am, idk even know. If you're wondering what baekhyun will do now...so ami. idk, man, we'll see soon, though, i  
> promise. honestly, this story just writes itself and i havwe no idea what is even happening anymore.  
> ps...i KNOW i prmised smut, but..ugh.. story says no. maybe next chapter?


	5. Qui Totum Vult Totum Perdit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally some of the smut you were promised! We are about to find out what happened at the dinner, and and even more importantly what happened afterwards.

For a moment Baekhyun just stared dumbfoundedly at his cousin, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, until Sehun’s hand on his shoulder lightly nudged him to step forward into the room.  
Apart from the crown prince and his cousin a few more foreigners were there, most of them dressed in military uniforms. Xiumin was among them and gave him a light nod when their eyes met as Baekhyun stepped closer to the head of the table where the prince was sitting on a little platform above the rest of the dining nobles.  
Among the things the scholar had taught him that afternoon was how a slave had to properly greet their master in the Sui-culture.  
So while in theory Baekhyun knew now what he was supposed to do, his body felt awkward and stiff in doing so. He wasn’t used to go down on his knees for anybody, aside from attending services at the temple. But bowing like that to another human… it just felt inherently wrong to him. Especially when with a different twist of fate his and Chanyeol’s status would be the same.  
Therefore he couldn’t help but grimace a little, his facial expression hidden as he went down onto his knees and bowed forwards until his forehead was almost brushing his folded hands on the floor in front of him.  
“Master”, he then greeted the crown prince, the foreign word hard to pronounce so his nervous tongue stumbled a little over it.  
For a moment there was silence, and Baekhyun deeply exhaled, regaining a little bit of his confidence, when- the men around the table started to laugh.  
Baekhyun flinched but remained in his position, gritting his teeth at their rough loud voices as comments about him in a language he couldn’t understand flew across the table.  
Had he made a mistake? But wasn’t that how he was supposed to-  
“Baekhyun.”  
Chanyeol’s voice was devoid of any emotion, and yet somehow soft and comforting- and when he spoke the men became so quiet that the rustle of Baekhyun’s robe seemed to almost resound in the big room when he sat back on his heels and looked up at the prince.  
Chanyeol gave him a small nod and a smile, telling him to get up with a wink of his hand.  
Baekhyun gave a relieved sigh as Chanyeol’s eyes wandered from Baekhyun over his shoulder to Sehun.  
The prince said a single sentence, and the next moment Sehun tugged him on his sleeve.  
“Come”, the servant murmured as he pulled Baekhyun aside, the men around the table already engaged in their conversation again.  
Sehun led him into the royal bedchamber that was directly adjectant to the dining room.  
He had been here just one or two times before, but he could tell a few things had changed since he had been here the last time.  
Any personal belongings and royal crests of his father had been removed, replaced by a few books stacked onto the nightstand and a uniform in the corner. Chanyeol’s uniform, Baekhyun realized.  
He stared at it, imagining for a moment how the royal would look wearing it, his pitch black hair surely looking splendid against the golden dragon crest on the uniform and the cloak redder than blood.  
“Baekhyun.”  
When he turned around Sehun was motioning to a pile of orderly stacked clothes on the divan bed pushed up against one of the walls.  
Baekhyun nodded and Sehun turned around as he got dressed.  
Both the pants, the underwear and the shirt were made from a pristine white soft material, smooth against his skin and so fine it was slightly see-through.  
It perfectly fit Baekhyun’s size, almost tight around his shoulders and arms, making him look even smaller and scrawnier than he actually was.  
He huffed, lightly flapping his arms and staring down to his bare feet on the carpet.  
“Sehun.”  
The servant turned around, giving him a quick once over before nodding enthusiastically.  
Huh. As if.  
Sehun grabbed a comb from a table at the side and brushed his hair back. It really had gotten too long so that the soft black strands where falling into his eyes but atleast Sehun seemed to like it. He giggled a little, and reached out to tuzzle his hair to which Baekhyun gave an indignant huff, even though he couldn’t help but grin at the taller boy. He had a feeling that once he could actually talk to the other they would make great friends. Then Sehun pulled another white piece of cloth from his pocket.  
He dangled it before the other’s eyes and Baekhyun swallowed. Oh. Okay. Sehun urged him to turn around, so that he could slip the white thick collar around his neck and fasten it in the back.  
Just like the rest of his outfit it was smooth and it sat comfortable around his bare neck, and yet it somehow made it hard to breath, the meaning of it making it weight so much heavier than it actually was.  
He reached up to it, his breath a little shallow as he pulled it back from his neck a little. But the fastening in the back didn’t give in at all as he hooked his fingers into the front to pull it off his skin a little, so that the cloth was tight against his skin.  
Sehun’s hand closed around his wrist to pull his hand back, like always his touch soft but firm.  
Baekhyun sighed, his fingers still twitching to rip the piece of cloth off his neck, but he dug his fingernails into his palms to keep them still as he followed Sehun back into the other room.  
As he came closer one of the soldiers looked up and made a comment that made the others chuckle- and caused Baekhyun to close his fists even tighter, his fingernails almost breaching the soft skin.  
Chanyeol turned around and something flickered over his face, but before Baekhyun could even realize what it was it was gone already.  
He waved him closer and Baekhyun sat down on the big red pillow next to the crown prince’s boots.  
Sitting on the platform he was now at about the same height as the men down at the table and the moment he looked up he met Chen’s gaze again, a shudder running down his back.  
But his cousin just gave him a little nod, his face carefully blank, before the mouth of his corner twitched up into a smile that might have looked normal to those who didn’t know him. But the two of them had shared it hundreds of times, both of them outcasts in their family, both of them working together more than once to get back at a noble who had thought he could treat them as something less.  
We’re in this together, Chen’s eyes said. No worries, I have a plan, so rest easy dear cousin.  
Baekhyun relaxed a little, a sigh leaving his lips as he realized that maybe there was a way to get out of this without antagonizing either the crown prince or his cousin.  
Then the generals next to Chen nudged his shoulders and before turning around his cousin slipped on his charming, soft smile that was so easy to fall for. Another mouse for Chen to play with, Baekhyun thought as the foreign general gave a loud, booming laugh to whatever Chen had said to him.  
Chanyeol started to talk to Xiumin who sat at the other side of the table across from Chen, while Baekhyun looked ahead at the table.  
He had drunk a little bit more of the tea and eaten some of the snacks while the scholar hat taught him a few phrases in Suiin.  
But with the constant fear of what he would tell Chanyeol that evening gnawing on his insides it had been virtually impossible to eat, even though he knew he had to.  
Now staring at the richly set table in front of him, big pieces of meat stacked on top of each other, fried and grilled and cooked, and different sauces dripping of them, his stomach contracted almost in pain. Aside from that there were bowls of different sorts of vegetables and rice, basically filling the table to the brim.  
The air was heavy with the spices of honey and pepper and so many more that made his mouth watery even though he couldn’t tell exactly what they were.  
A year ago this wouldn’t have stricken Baekhyun in any way, but after the months he had spent in the mountains, with a very limited access to food, the scene in front of his eyes seemed almost obscene to him. There was enough food on the long table to feed a whole village, and yet whatever the noble lords wouldn’t eat today would probably be thrown away or given to the dogs.  
One of the servants placed a cup of wine in front of him, but they either had forgotten to give him chopsticks and a plate or he wasn’t supposed to eat.  
He reached out to the cup and took a few sips of the wine, the bitter taste in his mouth making him forget about his hunger for a moment- which probably was the reason he took a few more and bigger sips.  
He was almost sure Chanyeol would have not only allowed him to eat but would have made sure he would eat until he was full, but he didn’t want to ask either his cousin nor general Xiumin to translate. Apart from that he was glad the other men around the table had chosen to ignore his presence for now, and he was glad to keep it that way.  
So he stuck to occasionally taking a sip of his cup while otherwise sitting there, his back straight and trying to ignore his growling stomach.  
That was, until Chanyeol’s hand lightly petted his hair and when he was looking up the prince held his chopsticks in front of his face, his wrist lightly resting on top of his own knee.  
Baekhyun looked from the piece of meat he held up to Chanyeol’s face who gave him a small nod and a smile.  
Baekhyun gave a little relieved sigh before he opened his mouth and leaned forwards as he allowed Chanyeol to feed him the piece of meat.  
The taste basically exploded in his mouth and he made a little satisfied noise, chewing slowly to fully savour the mixture of spices.  
He moved his hand up to his lips to clean off some of the sticky sauce left there before putting his finger into his mouth to suck it off.  
“Thank you, master”, he said, the foreign words falling a little easier off his lips this time.  
He looked up just in time to see Chanyeol’s adam's apple bob above the richly embroidered collar of his jacket as he swallowed before leaning forwards a little to take up another piece of meat. Rather than eating it himself he moved the chopsticks to Baekhyun again who had opened his mouth already, eyes following Chanyeol’s movements.  
The crown prince seemed happy with feeding his young slave, giving short answers whenever one of the nobles asked him something, and not even looking away from Baekhyun.  
Usually he would have been self-conscious, his cheeks probably burning at Chanyeol’s steadfast attention on him. But right now he was just too hungry to give too much thought to it… -or, he suddenly realized when he lost his balance for a moment so that he had to steady himself with putting his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh- maybe it was the alcohol coursing through his veins. After all, he had finished a full cup of wine on an empty stomach, and he had never been one to handle his drinks well. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself, and that was when Chanyeol’s other hand found its way to Baekhyun’s neck, his thumb and index finger lightly massaging the small strip of skin visible between the collar and Baekhyun’s shirt.  
When his eyes fluttered open after a few moments his master was leaning forwards in his chair as he talked to Xiumin, the heavily decorated golden cup the crown prince was using shimmering between his long tanned fingers, while his other hand was still resting on Baekhyun’s neck.  
He reached for his own cup then, but was suddenly held back by Chanyeol’s grip on his neck. When Baekhyun stopped in his movements and looked up the prince had lowered his own cup to him.  
The boy froze a little in disbelief as he stared up at his master. The prince frowned a little when the slave didn’t react and moved the cup forwards so the cool metal was pressed against Baekhyun’s lips.  
Only then Baekhyun blinked and obediently opened his mouth, glancing up at the prince through the strands of hair falling into his eyes.  
Chanyeol tilted the cup so that the he could drink from it, the bitter wine running down his throat. Baekhyun wasn’t necessarily a fan of the taste- but he didn’t mind it now, not with Chanyeol’s heavy appreciative gaze on him as he swallowed the wine flowing into his mouth.  
The prince had tilted the cup little bit too much though so that some of the wine was running down over the slave’s chin, threatening to spill down onto his pristine white clothing. Before he could stop himself Baekhyun’s hands had shot up and wrapped themselves around the cup and Chanyeol’s fingers to pull them away.  
His breathing was a little heavy as he wiped the wine of his chin with trembling fingers, not wanting to meet Chanyeol’s eyes.  
But the crown prince just leaned back after placing his cup back on the table and continued to lightly rub Baekhyun’s neck as the boy fought to steady his breathing, his head swimming a little.  
He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about the other people in the room, not with how close Chanyeol was, not with how his fingers were still rubbing over his neck, occasionally slipping under the hem of his shirt.  
The young slave blinked and looked up at the prince when he lightly tugged on the collar and pulled him forwards so that his cheek was resting against Chanyeol’s thigh.  
Chanyeol wasn’t looking at him though, still talking to Xiumin as his hand wandered from Baekhyun’s neck to his head and he started to lightly massage his scalp, his fingertips alternating between sliding through the slave’s hair and rubbing circles into his skin.  
Baekhyun closed his eyes, focusing on Chanyeol’s fingers on him and the comfortably warm and sleepy feeling spreading inside his chest.  
He didn’t know how long he sat there like that, somewhere between being asleep and awake, when Chanyeol’s loud voice made him blink and open his eyes.  
But the prince was talking to the men in the room, his fingers still treading through Baekhyun’s hair as the men got up one by one and bowed before starting to leave the room.  
The slave yawned and sat up a little straighter, shaking his hair out of his eyes to look up at the prince.  
Chanyeol looked down at him, again that half-smile on his lips as he watched the boy wake from his light slumber.  
Then his eyes wandered away and only then Baekhyun realized general Xiumin and Chen were still sitting at the table below.  
Oh. When Baekhyun met Chen’s cold eyes it was as if somebody had poured icy water over him. He gasped, suddenly completely awake as he straightened his back.  
“Are you alright?”, the general asked, him voice laced in real worry.  
“Yes”, Baekhyun answered immediately, despite the unwell feeling in his stomach and the way his head was spinning a little.  
Chanyeol got up, his fingers tugged into the slave’s collar so that it was tight against his neck, despite Baekhyun sitting up straight so that he was basically perched on his heels.  
Chanyeol looked down at the him, eyebrow raised as he tugged on his collar once more.  
What..? Oh, right.  
Baekhyun scrambled to get up on his feet, but the sudden movement made black spots dance in front of his eyes and he pressed them shut for a moment, unsteady on his feet.  
“Baekhyun!” Both Chanyeol and Chen had stepped forwards, Chanyeol’s arm around his shoulder while Chen had grabbed his wrist.  
“I...the wine… I’m sorry… I didn’t eat enough and…” He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, fighting against the sick feeling in his stomach.  
Chen murmured a few words to Chanyeol whose grip went a little tighter around the younger one’s shoulder.  
After a moment of silence he said something in a quiet voice so close to Baekhyun’s ear that it sent a shiver down his spine.  
“The crown prince thinks it is best you go to sleep. We will further discuss this matter tomorrow. Goodnight, Baekhyun, Rest well.”  
“Yes.. goodnight”, he murmured, tiredly blinking at his cousin, who gave a light laugh and pet his arm before bowing good night to the crown prince.  
Xiumin followed his example and also said goodbye to Baekhyun who tried to at least show some respect by bowing to the general- and he almost lost balance and stumbled forwards if it wasn’t for Chanyeol’s grip on his shoulders.  
Baekhyun was sure his cheeks were flushed red, both from the alcohol and the embarrassment, and hung his head low, basically hiding in Chanyeol’s chest while the general left the room.  
It took him a moment to realize that Chanyeol was laughing- well, maybe not really laughing, it was more of a good-natured low chuckle that only made him want to press that much closer to the prince.  
Maybe he would have, if Sehun hadn’t appeared on his other side then to lead him back into the royal chamber.  
Even in his drunken state it was easy to see that Sehun was terribly amused about him and he lightly flicked the taller boy’s side as he helped him to sit down on the steps leading up to the bedstead, both of them trying to stifle their giggles.  
“Sehun”, Chanyeol’s voice cut in and he handed the heavily embroidered robe he had been wearing to the servant before nodding for him to get out.  
Sehun’s eyes went big for a moment before he bowed and stepped back.  
The door closed behind him as Chanyeol kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his shirt- while Baekhyun’s head was spinning, both with the alcohol and the sight in front of him.  
Chanyeol’s hand wandered through his hair as he looked down at the slave, grumbling something beneath his breath before throwing his shirt aside.  
Then Chanyeol just stared down at him for a moment before reaching out his hand to pull his slave up on his feet.  
And, looking back soberly the next morning, Baekhyun decided that must have been the moment where he had lost his mind.  
He wrapped both of his hands around Chanyeol's and pulled, causing the prince to stumble forward.  
He gave a surprised noise and steadied himself at either sides of Baekhyun, basically hovering above the other boy.  
“Master”, Baekhyun breathed, his fingers playing with the short hair at the other’s nape without him even knowing how they had gotten there.  
Chanyeol was staring down at him, his body stiff and his face blank, while Baekhyun raked his brain for the only word in Suiin he needed right now.  
“Master...please?”, he whispered then. The next moment he was pressed down, Chanyeol suddenly against him, all fluid strong movements and hot skin as his lips found Baekhyun’s.  
The way he kissed was much like everything else about him. So hard to understand, but Baekhyun knew he needed more of it.  
His master’s tongue pressed into his mouth, sliding and pushing against Baekhyun’s for a moment in a way that made him twist, his moan muffled by Chanyeol’s lips.  
And yet Chanyeol knew, judging from the grin spreading on his lips as he pulled back a little, Baekhyun leaning up, not having enough of this yet.  
Meanwhile Chanyeol’s fingers wandered beneath his shirt and slid up, agonizingly slow as he watched young slave writhe beneath his touch, goosebumps appearing on his skin in the wake of his master’s fingers.  
Baekhyun shivered a little when the air hit his naked skin, shaking the hair out of his face after the prince had pulled the shirt over his head.  
When he looked up at the other, Chanyeol’s gaze on him was appreciative and heavy, lust in his eyes shining as clear as day.  
The royal leaned forward again, his hand on the younger boy’s waist, the other on his neck as he pulled him into another kiss, his tongue sliding in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth in a slow and heavy rhythm that made the lust coil in his stomach.  
When Chanyeol’s left his mouth to lick and suck on his neck Baekhyun’s head lolled back as he stared at the ceiling, open mouthed, trying to regain his breath, and trying to not rock his hips upwards against Chanyeol’s.  
His breath hitched a little and his finger’s wrapped around Chanyeol’s biceps when the other lightly bit the soft skin on his neck, his hot laughter puffing against the same spot a moment later.  
“Chanyeol”, Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh as well, not even aware he had used the other’s name rather than his title, but it turned into a surprised moan when Chanyeol’s thumb rubbed over one of his nipples.  
This time he couldn’t keep his hips still, but Chanyeol’s other hand on his hip firmly held him pressed down.  
Baekhyun whined in frustration, causing his master to chuckle again as he kissed the breathless little noises off Baekhyun’s lips, his other hand meanwhile slipping beneath the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants.  
“Chanyeol... please. Chanyeol, touch me”, he breathlessly begged in his mother-tongue, knowing fully well the other couldn’t understand him. And yet he apparently got the message across, if the way Chanyeol cupped his already hard length through his underwear was anything to go by.  
Again Baekhyun whined, pushing forwards into the other’s touch- when- when Chanyeol pulled back.  
Baekhyun made a frustrated little noise and opened his eyes to stare at the other, but before he could as much as pull a face Chanyeol pulled him up, one of his hands cupping Baekhyun’s butt- and he got the hint and wrapped both of his legs around Chanyeol’s hips and his arms around his neck.  
Chanyeol apparently had no trouble to carry his weight up the stairs, while Baekhyun put his lips to the other’s neck, wanting to make him feel just as good as he made Baekhyun feel.  
Oh, and the mere thought of what his moans must sound like…The thought made him brave enough to try something new, and Chanyeol’s breath halted for a moment when Baekhyun’s teeth grazed his neck and he shuddered.  
The younger boy gave a satisfied little grin- which turned into a little shriek when Chanyeol let him drop onto the mattress.  
“You”- Chanyeol just laughed at Baekhyun’s scandalized face and kissed him again, deep and sinfully slow as he pressed his slave down onto the mattress.  
For a moment the thought flickered through Baekhyun’s head that this used to be his father’s bed - the bed of the man who had threatened to kill every single one of his son’s lovers.  
Out of pure spite Baekhyun supposed he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol even tighter and didn’t even try to hold back the moans falling from his lips.  
By the time he pulled back Baekhyun was fully hard and so aroused he couldn’t keep his own hand from wandering down into his pants.  
A silent moan left his lips, his head falling back against the pillows as he wrapped his fingers around himself, slowly jerking his hand up and down.  
When he opened his eyes Chanyeol was sitting back on his heels and watching him, and the moment their eyes met a little moan slipped over his lips.  
The crown prince slipped his hands into the waistband of Baekhyun’s pants and he pushed them down before throwing them carelessly aside.  
Meanwhile the slave had sat up, his hands falling to Chanyeol’s pants to slip them off as well, a little swear slipping over his lips at how hard it was to open the buttons.  
Chanyeol chuckled and pushed his hands aside before opening them himself and kicking them off his legs, only in his underwear now as well.  
The next moment Baekhyun was already in his lap, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s for another kiss.  
His master’s hand was fisted in his hair, angling Baekhyun’s head in a way that he could kiss him deeper- and hold the slave in place as his lips wandered to his neck again and he continued to carefully push the other boy back onto the mattress before hooking his thumbs into his underwear.  
The prince hesitated, looking up at Baekhyun to wait for the other boy’s permission to undress him completely.  
“Yes, yes, yes, ugh, Chanyeol just do it”, he said, frustration rising within him as the crown prince just stared at him blankly, not understanding his babbling in his mother tongue. Baekhyun groaned and instead gave a very enthusiastic nod, which finally, finally brought Chanyeol to pull the pants down his legs.  
The slave felt himself blush as the other’s eyes seemed to slowly slide over every single inch of his skin, from his toes and feet, upwards, upwards- Chanyeol rose an eyebrow and Baekhyun had to stifle a little laugh.  
“Just because I am smaller than you doesn’t mean I am small like that”, Baekhyun said, and even though Chanyeol didn’t understand his words he certainly understood what he was talking about, judging form the playful gleam in his eyes.  
Baekhyun’s giggles suddenly turned into another breathless moan when his master wrapped his long fingers around his length, and his back was arching off the bed, white stars dancing in front of his eyes and for a moment, as he feared he would come undone right then and there at Chanyeol’s first touch.  
“Wait”, he breathed, but of course the other couldn’t understand him. And it was that moment when the heat in his stomach wasn’t just lust anymore, but got mixed with panic.  
He did want this, he didn’t want to stop. He just needed a little break, some downtime- but the problem was he couldn’t tell Chanyeol that everything was getting to much.  
“Chanyeol, stop!”, Baekhyun tried again, his voice weak, before he finally managed to sit up and to shove the prince back with all the force his trembling arms still held.  
“I said stop!”, he almost screamed, and for a moment the two of them just sat there, breathing heavily.  
The look in Chanyeol’s eyes, heavy and hot suddenly disappeared, as quickly as if somebody had used a bucket of water to extinguish a flame.  
Baekhyun was still almost painfully hard, but with the sudden change in the other’s gaze he also felt a little bit more sobered up.  
“Chanyeol… master…”, he tried to touch the other but Chanyeol moved away from his touch and got off the bed, walking over to the door with big steps, not even looking back over his shoulder once.  
For a few moments Baekhyun just sat there and stared at the closed door, until he started to shiver, and tears of frustration started to rise in his eyes. Goddamnit. Hell, what had he done?!  
He slipped off the bed and put his underwear back on before looking around- he found Chanyeol’s shirt on the floor and slipped it over his shoulder’s before hastening over to the door.  
He ripped it open, and- Sehun blocked his way and held him back when he wanted to step past him.  
“Let me go”, Baekhyun demanded, but Sehun shook his head, a sorry look on his face, and yet determination in his eyes.  
Baekhyun swore beneath his breath, wondering if he should try to sneak past the other.  
But no… noo, this was Chanyeol’s bedroom after all. He surely would come back soon?  
Maybe… maybe it was just best to wait here for him then?  
So he stepped back and let Sehun close the door in his face before turning around and walking back over to the bed.  
He was still a little drunk he realized as he stumbled up the stairs, basically falling into the bed and burying his head in the pillows.  
Baekhyun whined, a little bit exasperated at the chaos in his head. He was still turned on, and the fact he could actually smell Chanyeol on the bed didn’t help with that. Apart from that he felt stupid and annoyed with himself, and also maybe scared because heaven knows how Chanyeol would react to his slave rejecting him?  
Well, not that he really had rejected him it was just.. Baekhyun flapped onto his back and stared at the ceiling, the scene replaying in his head over and over again, always a little painful twitch in his chest when he remembered how the look on Chanyeol’s face suddenly had changed.  
And it was like that when he started to slip off into a light slumber again, but he was so exhausted after everything that had happened today, and with the wine still coursing through his system that he soon was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh. uhm. so, first of all i would like to apologize to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Sorry for cockblocking you there. But...honestly, it's what the story wanted, and maybe i am also not ready yet for writing full-on smut. uhm...next chapter? maybe?


	6. Persona Non Grata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of drama. The Chanbaek we all deserve. It's in there, I promise!! Just make your way through baekhyun being an emo bitch first. It's important for the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh, I'm sorry this took, like, a month to update when usually i post a chapter every 2 to 3 days. I was on vacation and had exams (and I saw CBX live...so, that happened).   
> Anyways, burn the witch. I deserve it. I'm sorry. I'll try to update this again very soon <3

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up alone in the huge bed.  
He sat up in the huge bed, suddenly feeling cold with nothing but his underwear and Chanyeol’s oversized shirt which kept slipping off his shoulder.   
The slave shivered as he looked around the dim room, filled with grey morning light and that sobering taste of mistakes that so often follows a drunk night.   
Oh god. What had he done? Not only had he managed to already crush whichever small relationship had started to bloom between him and Chanyeol, he had also driven the young royal from his own room. And as if all his worries and regrets weren’t uncomfortable enough Baekhyun was plagued by a bad hangover and his whole body just felt ...not right. He wasn’t really sick, it was just as if something was telling him that where ever he was, whoever he was… it all wasn’t supposed to be like that.   
His throat felt uncomfortably dry, and he could still feel the sour taste of wine in his mouth, a painful reminder of yesterday’s night he wanted to get rid off.   
So, despite his aching muscles and his headache he got out of bed and poured himself a glass of water.   
The young slave wasn’t sure if he was allowed to do that… but after shoving off and refusing his new master like that the night before, this wouldn’t really matter, he figured, a sardonic smile on his lips as he raised the cup.   
Then, he went outside, where he was greeted by two guards. For some reason he had expected Sehun, that young servant to be here, but of course he was probably still sound asleep.   
The two soldiers exchanged a glance and a nod, before one of them waved at Baekhyun to follow him.   
He trudged after the man, choosing to rather stare at his feet than at those familiar somber walls around him- that was, until he realized he was very well familiar with this path.   
When he snapped his head up the guard was already pushing the door to Baekhyun’s old room open.   
And, for an honest moment, Baekhyun just considered turning around and just walking away from everything. No matter how hard his life had been while he was banished… at least he had believed to escape this hellhole forever.   
But he had made a decision- to stay, to fight for whatever his power was worth- and some room couldn’t change that.  
So, the slave had raised his head high and drew a shaky breath before stepping through the door.   
When the maids came a few minutes later to set his breakfast and to light the fire he finally woke from his stupor and walked over to the bed on shaky legs.   
And now- now Baekhyun had his arms wrapped around his own body and stared at the floor in front of him. For most people the room they had lived in as a kid probably felt like a safe space where they could relax, he mused. He raised his head, looking around at the blank stone walls, dimly lit by the fire in the huge fireplace and a shower ran down his back. He didn’t feel safe in here. He felt like a caged animal, his mind screaming at him to get out. His eyes wandered back to the floor, back where, almost a year ago- he pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, trying to chase away the image. It had haunted him in his nightmares for months, and he still woke up sometimes, drenched in sweat, trembling, his face wet with tears… and a name on his lips.   
No. Baekhyun balled his hands and shook his head, as if this would cause that familiar name to drop from his lips and that face to slip out of his mind.   
His palms still hurt a little, the skin prickling and red where the sharp rocks had them cut open the day before. In general he felt awful, his skin littered with black spots and cuts.His stomach was still little upset from the wine last night, and he felt like he could still taste the wine on his lips, even though he rather would have tasted something else, something much more sweeter, and smokier- the slave thoughtfully touched his lips, that other face, that other name replaced by his new master again. Chanyeol. He had to right things with him. Not only for his own little stupid heart, but also getting through to Chanyeol was probably his best, and maybe even his only chance at protecting his people right now.  
His breakfast must have gotten cold by now he realized as he stared at the plate, but his stomach seemed to already rebell at the sight of food, so he turned around and fell back onto the mattress.  
In the posts of the bed he had carved in things as a child- a dragon, his name, single numbers and words whose meaning he had long forgotten. He felt strangely distinct to all of it. As if this wasn’t his own past alive within these walls, but the past from a story he had read. Something he was vaguely familiar with, but something that had no effect on his life now. Something he didn’t care about. Baekhyun sighed and sat back up, wondering if he even was allowed to leave his room, when a knock sounded on the door.  
“Yes?”, he called, his heart doing that stupid little jump again, at the thought that- the door opened, and scholar Mitok walked in.  
Maybe his disappointment was a little to obvious, judging by the way the scholar greeted him with a sorry little nod and the words: “Sorry if you were hoping for better company than an old boring man like me, boy.”  
Baekhyun jumped off the bed, and hurried over to give the old man a hand, happy for any company to chase away the dark memories and mistakes and misunderstandings raising their head out of the drunken stupor from last night.  
“What brings you here, honored scholar?” he asked as he led the elder over to an armchair in front of the fireplace.  
“Crown prince Chanyeol told me you might need some company, and I thought we could continue with our studies of the Suiian language we started yesterday”, the scholar answered, before slowly sitting down into the chair and giving a sigh.   
“Oh.” Baekhyun who had sat down in the chair across from hi, felt a hot rush chase down his body as he remembered the night before. Yes, if only he could actually speak to Chanyeol, with more than just gestures and the handful of words he knew…. then maybe this mess could have been avoided.  
“Was… was that crown prince Chanyeol’s idea as well? That I learn Suiian, I mean?”  
The old man’s eyes flickered as he slowly shook his head.   
“No. The crown prince seemed… not his usual self when I saw him this morning. He was rather tired and seemed upset, though he didn’t care to share his worries with me.”  
Baekhyun bit his lips as he sat down across the scholar, staring at his own fingers rather than meeting Mitok’s intelligent calm eyes.  
“Do you have any questions, before we begin, Baekhyun?”, the scholar asked carefully.   
“I do, actually”, Baekhyun said and sat up straight, deciding to push the thought of Chanyeol off his mind for the time being.   
“I was away from court for some time. I… I need to know what is going on.”  
“Ah.” The scholar’s wrinkled face was lit up b a little smile.   
“I fear I am not the right person to talk to about this. Both because I am not involved in his royal highnesses council meetings, and because I would be bound in silence anyways.   
That was the answer Baekhyun had expected, but still he was a little disappointed.  
“Nonetheless, I was wondering”-“you could always ask the prince, of course. But, if that is not an option for whatever reason, you might find that many servants hear and see a lot more than their masters are aware off.”  
“Except, that I cannot talk to most of them, because I don’t speak their language”, the boy sighed and raked a hand through his hair.  
“Well. Shall we get started, then?”, Mitok asked, another wistful little smile on his face.  
“Yes, let’s- ah, but scholar, one more question… how old is the crown prince?”  
“Ah. He is 22 now, turning 23 this spring.”  
“Huh.”  
Baekhyun didn’t know what exactly he had thought how old his master was, but for some reason it still shocked him. After all, Chanyeol was just about 5 years older than him… and yet, he seemed so grown up, so secure of himself and his place in the world. But… of course, that was, after all what a prince was supposed to be like, Baekhyun thought, being reminded of his own brothers for a moment.   
Maybe it wasn’t Chanyeol who was extraordinary, maybe it was just him, his melange of shortcomings and character faults setting him apart from everybody else once again, he thought.  
No. That wasn’t true. Even if he could, he wouldn't have swapped places with Chanyeol, or any of his brothers. Baekhyun was who he was, with his own strengths and own mind. It was just this place, calling out to him those dark things that had burdened his mind for years. It was as if he could feel the shadows creep out, form the dark corners, form under the bed, to sneak up to him and to tie him down once again.   
He jumped up.   
“Scholar, I am sorry to ask...but would you mind to study somewhere else?”

 

It was already afternoon when Scholar Mitok finally departed to leave Baekhyun alone with their half-eaten lunch and Sehun, who was probably supposed to clean it up.  
Instead he had dropped into Mitok’s seat and was popping a few of the berries into his mouth, nudging the other with one of his long legs and pulling quickly out of reach whenever Baekhyun wanted to hit back.   
After a few minutes of that Baekhyun had enough, flapped his notebook shut and threw it in the general direction of Sehun’s face.  
Sehun giggled while Baekhyun stretched and grimaced at him, having enough of studying anyways.   
Even though he and the young servant couldn’t really talk Baekhyun felt already like he had found somewhat of a friend in him.  
Maybe an annoying, always grumpy-looking friend, but a friend nonetheless.   
“Argh! Would you mind stopping that, you overgrown bean sprout?!” Baekhyun asked when Sehun once again poked his leg.   
Sehun replied in his mother-tongue and a cheeky grin before popping another berry into his mouth.  
Even though Baekhyun didn’t understand a single word (quite frustrating after studying that language for a few hours), he had the feeling that it was nothing particularly nice.   
He was about to reply with more banter in his own language, when suddenly Sehun’s eyes grew dark and he jumped up, voice icy as he continued to talk.  
Baekhyun turned- and almost froze in his seat.  
There, in the doorway stood that same man that had captured and beaten him the day before, accompanied by two other men, dressed in a similar uniform.   
He slowly got up, but Sehun, quickly pressed him back down and walked around his chair to block the man from even looking at Baekhyun.  
Even though, next to the armoured grownup man Sehun looked more like a teenager, despite his wide shoulders.   
Baekhyun’s heart was beating in his throat as they talked, Sehun seemingly angry and cautious, while the man sounded amused and unbothered.   
That was, until he suddenly growled in reply to whatever Sehun had said, grabbed the younger and pushed him aside before stalking towards Baekhyun.   
Sehun called his name and jumped to his feet, but the other two soldiers were quickly at his side and held him back.   
Baekhyun heard him yelp in pain, but suddenly all his attention narrowed down to that mountain of a man in front of him, his eyes vicious and full of hate.   
Baekhyun stumbled back, around the coffee table as he considered his options. Screaming? The chance somebody would hear him was slim. Taking a chopstick and attempting to ram it through that guy’s eye in directly into his brain?  
Tempting, but maybe a little risky, Baekhyun thought.  
Before he could come up with anything the man had grabbed the collar on his neck and pulled him closer, twisting the piece of cloth so that suddenly Baekhyun couldn’t breath.   
He gasped, clasping at the man’s fingers who just laughed as he raised his hand further, almost lifting Baekhyun off his feet.   
His blood was loudly pulsing in his own ears, drowning out that malicious laughter, Sehun’s screams- suddenly he was free again, dropping to his knees as he greedily drew in the air, light headed and dark spots dancing in front of his teary eyes.  
Despite that, he forced himself to look up, scared that this wasn’t it, that the guy would finish him off, before- but there were more soldiers in the room now, those wearing the same red cape that General Xiumin usually wore.   
Sehun got up, saying a few words to them before rushing over and dropping to his knees in between Baekhyun and that man again.   
He whispered Baekhyun’s name, his usually cold his panicky and full of worry, as he brushed the other’s cheek.   
But before he could do much more than give Sehun a reaffirming smile, they were both pulled up to their feet by the soldiers and led out of the room and down a hallway.  
His mind still felt a little swimmy and Baekhyun stumbled a few times and almost fell, if it wasn’t for the grip of one of the soldier’s around his arm.   
When they came to a stop they had entered a dimly lit chamber which he quickly identified as the council room. It was not too big, meaning that he was pushed into Sehun who immediately positioned himself between him and that man again.   
As Sehun stepped aside he looked up...and directly into Chanyeol’s eyes.   
It was as if for a moment everything else slowed down, while every single memory from yesterday night seemed to play in his mind at once, making him feel hot beneath his skin, and embarrassed and frightened and like he was craving the other’s touch all at the same time.   
Chanyeol looked tired, leaning forwards with both palms firmly pressed down onto the top of the council table. His uniform was unbuttoned and the white shirt beneath it was half-opened, showing a stripe of smooth skin, the feel of which Baekhyun vividly remembered beneath his lips and fingers. The prince still looked devilishly handsome, but he also looked like he was in need of a break, his eyes bloodshot and tired and his long hair lazily brushed out of his face.  
Then one of the generals snapped at the intrusion, his voice loud and booming as he got up.  
Chanyeol stopped him with a single, calmly spoken word and nodded at him to sit down before turning to the leaders of the soldiers who curtly saluted.  
As he spoke that gigantic man gave a bellowing laugh once in awhile and made comments that earned him stares from Chanyeol, filled with fiery anger, and disapproving murmurs or head shakes from a few other around the table. Baekhyun tried to stay in the background while also eyeing the men around the table. Those were the ones who, along with Chanyeol, decided the fate of his people. This was the group of men he had to get into. There were Chen and Xiumin, and a few other men he had seen the night before but whose names he didn’t know. He made a mental note to figure them out the first chance he got.  
The soldier had finished and again the man laughed, before sauntering closer to Baekhyun, but Sehun took a step forwards to block his path, steadfast and solid like a rock. The man turned around and fell onto a free seat at the table and-oh. That asshole was one of the men who advertised Chanyeol?!  
Baekhyun knew it was illogical, but he couldn’t fight down the bitter taste of betrayal and he clenched his teeth as he turned away from the man. Chanyeol was rubbing his neck before asking a few questions in a smooth, almost conversational voice… and yet… something about him gave away- at least to Baekhyun- that he was not as casual as his voice betrayed him to be.   
Suddenly Sehun interrupted Chanyeol’s calm, deep voice, sounding upset and gesturing around. Chanyeol sharply called his name, his eyes cold as he shook his head at the servant, before clapping and walking around the table and out the room without giving Baekhyun as much as another glance, apparently dead set on ignoring the younger.   
Baekhyun stared after him but the next moment one of the soldiers already pushed him towards the door, until suddenly Xiumin appeared at his side and sent the soldier away with a nod.   
“What just happened?”, Baekhyun asked, even more confused as they all filed out of the stuffy dark cabinet room and through a short hallway out into a little courtyard. In the summer there grew wild flowers beneath the trees, a tiny calm green oasis in the middle of the high grey walls. But now, it wasn’t more than a field of snow, quickly transforming from an undisturbed surface into a muddy mess, the trees sticking up towards the sky like the skelett-y slender legs of an insect.   
“So that’s it?”, Chen who had appeared on his other side asked.   
“That’s what?”, Baekhyun asked, a little annoyed at the way they ignored him, even though he probably sounded like a pushy child.  
Xiumin sighed. “Chanyeol challenged the general Kang for a duel.”  
“What?!”, Baekhyun asked as he stopped in his tracks, so loud that a few men turned around to them. Chen grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along, his thin material of his shoes immediately soaked with mudd and icy water as he stepped outside.  
“But… he can’t do that! He’s the emperor’s son! He can’t endanger himself like that just because of me!”  
“Because of you?”, Chen asked, his tone both laced with humor and dripping venom.   
“This isn’t about you… you just served as a pawn in a bigger game. A game you don’t understand.” His voice was sharp as they took their positions in a loose circle around the two men in the middle.   
“Well, then help me understand!”, Baekhyun demanded, his voice quiet but fierce.  
Chen huffed, a frown on his face as he turned back to the center, where both the general and the young prince were handed their weapons.  
“General Kang’s family controls one of the richest trading cities in Sui for more than three centuries now. Recently they have shown…. a rather avid interest in politics, worming their way into power in the capital for almost a decade. They are patient and ingenious in the way they try to underway the legitimacy of our heavenly leader, the emperor, and the claim of his rightful heir. For years they’ve sown the whispers that the general would make a better king than Chanyeol”  
As Xiumin spoke the general fixed his harness and helmet, a mighty broadsword in his hands.   
Chanyeol, on the other hand had chosen different gear. A slim, almost spear-like saber and another small knife he put into his belt before donning protectors for his lower arms. He looked like an overgrown schoolboy playing war next to an actual soldier, and for some reason the fear gnawing on Baekhyun’s inside felt worse than earlier, when he had slowly suffocated, convinced that this time, he really would die. Well, it is one thing to put a misery to a miserable little life like his, Baekhyun thought with a mix of dark humour and bitterness. It was another to think somebody like Chanyeol, ablaze with passion and showing every trail a good ruler should have (at least if you would question Baekhyun about it) would maybe be killed, to give way to somebody like the General. A man who had no compassion in his eyes, just a maddening hunger for power. The dark eyes behind the helmet looked almost like those of a wild animal, while Chanyeol calmly fixed the links on his lower arms, his fingers steady and unhurried.   
“And… and Chanyeol has planned to ask him for a duel?”, Baekhyun whispered, clasping his own trembling fingers together in front of his chest. Only now he realized his white slippers where soaked with melted snow and dirtied with mud, and he was basically trembling in the coldth already.   
“Yes. The general has transgressed the line of authority often enough during our campaign and the fight, and the testimonies of so many nobleman will serve to legitimize the outcome of this duel as the fate of the heavens. Whoever survives is whom the gods have given their favour.   
“But what if Chanyeol loses?”, Baekhyun asked, both his voice and mind so, so numb as he stared at the broad back of the prince. just a few feet in front of him.   
Xiumin clenched his fists.   
“Then... “- Chen interrupted him. ”Then Xiumin will take his own sword and ram it straight up that bastards”- ”No.”, Xiumin sighed, his voice quiet but firm. “If the gods speak, men cannot intervene. The rules”-”who cares for the rules? I won’t bow to that creature and neither will you”, Chen snapped.   
“Yes, because Chanyeol will win’, Ximin stated, eyes fixed on the two men who had started to circle each other, while Baekhyun basically ignored them, eyes firmly fixed on Chanyeol, wishing that he could do something, anything to protect the prince.  
Then the general screamed and charged forwards, a wall of steel and sheer power, and Baekhyun’s whole self just seemed to curl up into an icy ball of fear in that one moment when he was convinced his master would die.  
But Chanyeol escaped the huge crashing down blade by a finger’s length and was out of reach already when the general swung around, angrily growling before storming at Chanyeol again.   
Chanyeol’s face was calm as he danced around the other’s blade, always a little bit too far, and yet so close that the general just couldn’t resist to swing another hit into his direction. It went like this for a few minutes, and even Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol was trying to wear the other one out. It seemed to work, the grunts and breathes behind that helmet getting louder, his movements more sludged, yet not less powerful.  
Except for, when the general suddenly stumbled, the blade charging forwards- Chanyeol turned, but not fast enough, giving a little yelp before his hand moved to his side. The fingers came away alarmingly red, while the general regained his balance and gave a triumphant noise before charging at Chanyeol again, who had his eyes still fixed on his hand.   
Baekhyun screamed and Chanyeol tore his eyes up, growing big as he had just enough time to block the hit with his dagger. The sheer force of the other man had forced the prince on one knee, teeth gritted and arms trembling, a trail of red down his side and in the snow.   
No. Nonono.  
Xiumin called something out, some others falling in, and Baekhyun couldn’t help the steady stream of murmurs falling from his lips.  
“No. Come on. Come on Chanyeol. You can do it”, he whispered. Chanyeol growled, frustrated and deep within his throat before suddenly throwing his weight forwards. A moment later he had rolled aside and got up- empty handed, his dagger on the ground, well out of reach, Baekhyun realized.   
The General gave another triumphant noise, fixing his grip on the sword- but before he could do so Chanyeol had thrown himself forwards, and the general’s laughter turned into a gurgling wet, disgusting noise as Chanyeol buried the tiny knife in his throat to the hilt.   
The man’s hands wandered upwards, clawing at the knife, at Chanyeol - but the young prince forced him down on one knee before slashing his throat open from side to side. The gurgling stopped, an eerie silence as the general toppled over, landing face-first in the mud.   
The blood flying away from Chanyeol’s blade had soared through the air, leaving a bright red half moon in the snow and on Baekhyun’s shoes and pants who had unconsciously stepped forwards, both Xiumin and Chen grabbing his arms to hold him back.  
He only realized he had screamed when Chanyeol looked up at him, blood splattered over his face and clothes, looking like a young angry god, eyes dark and as fiery as burning coals, his chest heaving.   
Baekhyun gulped, his face falling and his throat dry, his own heartbeat still hammering in his ears.  
Chanyeol frowned, saying something to Xiumin as he turned before he suddenly grimaced and clasped his hurt side.   
No. This couldn’t be- Chanyeol couldn’t be hurt. he couldn’t- Baekhyun needed to hold him, to tell him he would be fine, it would be fine, to make sure it was just a scratch, to tell him to never do something like that again. Chanyeol couldn’t get hurt. Dammit, he wasn’t supposed to be- he… he was not allowed to put himself in such danger! Baekhyun had to tell him that, to make sure he knew, that Baekhyun couldn’t do this again, he couldn’t stand losing another person, like-  
“Baekhyun, let’s go”, Xiumin firmly pulled him away, while Baekhyun angrily resisted and rubbed at his teary eyes.   
“No! I have to”-”He has the best physicians of the empire to take care of him. He will be fine. Come along.” And so Baekhyun was tugged away, still resisting and looking over his shoulders to where Chanyeol was led away, one man supporting him on either side.   
“Where- where are you taking me?”, he asked as he stumbled down the hallway behind Xiumin, Chen and a few more servants following behind.   
“You need to change. You got blood and mud all over your”-”I don’t care about my fucking clothes! I need to know”-”Goddamnit, Baekhyun!” Xiumin stopped as he let go off the young man who immediately stepped back, seeing that scary side of Xiumin for the first time.  
“You were not even supposed to be there. Chanyeol didn’t want you there. And he doesn’t want you with him now.” The words felt as if the soldier had just poured an icy bucket over his head.  
No. Of course.. of course Chanyeol didn’t want him there.  
Why would he? Xiumin looked a little sorry for his outburst, but he led the young slave back to his room where he changed and two maids helped to clean away any mud or blood stains left on his skin.   
After that… after that he just sat down on his bed again, staring at where the shadows from the fireplace threw dancing shadows on the ground, shadows that seem to play with his worst memories and threw in the picture of a hunched over, bleeding Chanyeol, clearly in pain.  
He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he saw was Sehun, murmuring his name as he brushed away Baekhyun’s hair from his sweaty face.   
He felt way too hot, his throat hurt as if he had screamed his lungs out and he was still crying, uncontrollable sobs racking through his body as Sehun pulled the smaller one in a hug.   
A nightmare. It had just been… another nightmare. Good god.   
Baekhyun just collapsed against his shoulder, while Sehun hummed and firmly wrapped his arms around him, until Baekhyun finally stopped to cry and was only hiccupping slightly. Then he handed him a glass of cold water that Baekhyun downed greedily, his mouth dry as sand.   
“Chanyeol”, he then said, his voice a little rough from crying, racking his brain for the right words.   
“How is Chanyeol?”  
Sehun smiled and said a few words. Baekhyun didn’t understand and yet the other’s body language was enough to make him sigh in relief.   
Then Sehun pulled the blanket back and motioned at him to get up.  
Baekhyun did, still a little bit shaken from his nightmares, still sleep ridden, and even more confused when Sehun just turned and led him down the hallway.  
Where was the servant leading him? But he soon recognized the way, his steps suddenly getting lighter. And, truly, a few moments later they arrived in front of the royal chamber, sneaking past the guards posted all around the crown prince’s chambers.   
Sehun tried to tell him something, but then there were the stomps of soldier’s changing positions just around the corner, so Sehun just opened the door and shoved him inside.   
The door fell closed a little bit louder than Baekhyun would have liked, and - “Who is there?”, Chanyeol’s voice was deep and sounded raw and sleep-ridden, and when Baekhyun turned he was faced with his master, hair sticking up in all directions and squinting at the shadows surrounding him, a dagger clutched in his hand. Without the kohl that usually was around his eyes he looked younger, almost boyish and small in the huge bed.   
“Master!”, Baekhyun breathed and hurried forwards.   
The prince made a surprised noise, sitting up straighter as he eyed the other almost warily.  
Oh, right, he had to-  
Baekhyun went down on his knees and bowed, and for a moment there was just silence.   
Then. “Baekhyun”, His master’s voice sounded tired. Not just sleepy, but tired as if he just didn’t have time and energy for yet another thing he had to take care of right now- and suddenly Baekhyun felt sorry for disturbing his sleep.   
“Get up.”  
So he did, seeing that the young royal had put the dagger away and had sat up, the blanket falling away to show the bandage around his midriff and criss-crossing over one shoulder.   
“Oh shit. Chanyeol, I mean master, shit, does it still hurt?? Well,I mean of course it does,I mean… are you okay?”, Baekhyun asked as he hurried forwards to climb onto the bed next to his master to inspect his injury, only realizing he had babbled away in his mother-tongue when the prince just blinked at him.  
Only as he sat there Baekhyun realized how close they were, his hands pressed to Chanyeol’s shoulder and his chest that almost seemed to radiate heat and the crown prince’s face maybe a hand’s width from his.   
“Baekhyun…”, his master said, his voice warm, as he gave the other a smile, and Baekhyun knew he was trying to calm him down, trying to tell him he was okay.  
Baekhyun felt like again he could cry with relief, so overwhelming, so sweet that- he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s almost desperately, and so, so urgent.   
He maybe didn’t have the words to tell his master, but maybe, just maybe this was enough.   
The prince made a surprised noise and was still for a moment, before he kissed him back, soft and almost hesitantly, one of his big hands wandering around Baekhyun’s waist.   
He whispered the young slave’s name against his lips, as he cupped his face.   
Baekhyun couldn’t hold back the frustrated whine, not satisfied with his master’s clear reluctance to kiss him like Baekhyun wanted to be kissed. Especially since he could see Chanyeol wanted the same thing. He could see it clearly in the way his master looked at him, and he could feel it in the little possessive curl of his fingers in his shirt.   
Baekhyun cupped the older’s face in between his hands, feeling the light stubble on his cheeks as he leaned in, their lips almost brushing.   
“Master. You are such a fucking idiot. How dare you do that. How dare you to put yourself in danger like that? How dare you get hurt? Never do that again, you.. you absolute idiot. Your people need you. I need you, okay?”  
Chanyeol didn’t understand him, of course, but he must have heard the urgency in his voice, the tremble of hardly held back tears and pain, judging by the way he rubbed warm, slow, calming circle’s against the slave’s skin.   
But Baekhyun still wasn’t satisfied, he still felt like had to make the prince understand how important this was. How important he was.   
One of his hands was fisted in his master’s messy hair as he buried his face in the other’s neck, breathing him in, feeling his warmth, tasting him against his lips as he kissed down his neck.   
Chanyeol said his name, and it drowned off in a moan when Baekhyun licked over a certain spot, the prince squirming beneath him and his arm growing a little tighter against Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him forwards so that his nose was squished against Chanyeol’s neck for a moment, causing him to giggle before he went on to mouth his way down his master’s jawline.  
But this time Chanyeol resolutely pulled him back, his grip firm on Baekhyun’s shoulders. Before Baekhyun could even react to that he pulled the blanket back on his other, unhurt side and nodded for Baekhyun to sneak beneath the blankets beside him, Chanyeol’s arm around his shoulder, so that he could pull him closer.   
Baekhyun cuddled into him, tangling his icy feet with Chanyeol’s, causing the prince to gasp a little in surprise.   
Baekhyun giggled again and it turned into a happy little hum when Chanyeol kissed him again, slow and indulgent and almost lazy, his lips tasting a little bit sweet and a little bit like fire, while Baekhyun tried to make sense of how familiar, how save he felt with him.   
Chanyeol yawned and rubbed his eyes before pressing a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s temple and lying down a little bit more comfortably and closing his eyes, which Baekhyun took as cue that he maybe should go back to sleep as well.


	7. Non Nobis Solum Nati Sumus

When Baekhyun lazily blinked into the morning light the next day he did so feeling warm and comfortable, a feeling that reached below that of the soft blankets against his skin.  
No, he was comfortable, because… his eyes wandered to Chanyeol who was sleeping on his side, hands clasped in front of his chest, looking more like a boy than a warlord with his messy hair and his knees drawn towards his chest.  
Baekhyun couldn’t help that stupid giddy grin on his face as he scooted a little bit closer, breathing quietly as to not wake his master who was sleeping just a hand’s width in front of him.  
God, how much his fingers were itching to smooth out Prince Chanyeol’s hair, or sneak between his larger ones that were laying on the mattress between them.  
Oh Chanyeol, Baekhyun thought, What do you do to me? I’ve only known you for a day or so, and yet… again he couldn’t hide that little happy smile and buried his head in the pillow for a moment before blinking sidewards at Chanyeol again who was still fast asleep.  
Somehow, Baekhyun thought, you just seem too perfect to be true. As if you just stepped out of the pages of a book about the heroes of old times; Those who are smart, powerful, handsome, and face every danger head on.  
Somehow Chanyeol was the perfect cut-out version of a prince, and it was a little bit unsettling to think so, because… well, Baekhyun could never be that way. He never wanted to.  
He never wanted to… lead an army to battle, or, or...to challenge somebody two heads taller than him to a sword fight to the death.  
And, suddenly Baekhyun realized with an unsettling churn, that Chanyeol is probably way more the son his father always wanted than he ever could be.  
He furrowed his eyebrows and rolled onto his back, mentally comparing his three older brothers who always overpowered, overshadowed him, who were always prefered by his father, to … to Chanyeol.  
And, he realized, that they were very similar. Daring, commanding attention, brilliant fighters, handsome and so on.  
But, and this is the jarring difference, Chanyeol also was compassionate and also a good leader outside the battlefield, choosing alliances over spilled blood if he could. His brothers… they were cruel, they were cruel to him from the beginning, and their father had never done anything but encourage them in it.  
Raising them hard as steel, he would always say. They needed to be hard, they were the ones guarding their kingdom, after all.  
Baekhyun wondered, if they would have been a little less like steel, and more like Chanyeol… would their rule still have been overthrown and their country ruled by an enemy.  
What, a nagging voice in his head asked, should they better have been like you? The one serving, kneeling, laying in bed with that very enemy?  
Well, Baekhyun replied silently as he huffed and turned a little forcefully, I’m sure I could do more for my people here than they can do from their prison of whichever cold grave they are in.  
And, with that, suddenly a thought began to bloom in his head, that is, until he realized his master just woke up and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes before opening them, and- Chanyeol’s eyes growing wide for a moment was the only warning he got before he was suddenly pushed back, and- a sharp pain shoot from between his legs upwards, spreading through his guts, as he suddenly realized with tears in his eyes that Chanyeol has just kicked him in the dick.  
He whined, eyes squeezed shut and in pain, and yet he couldn’t help to laugh, as Chanyeol grabbed his shoulder to turn him over, his voice a little panicky as he said Baekhyun’s name, which somehow made Baekhyun laugh even more, which somehow still hurt. He blinked up at Chanyeol who was sitting up, his eyes wide and who was looking very shocked for somebody who just woke up a few seconds ago.  
Suddenly, Chanyeol gasped and clasped his side, and only then Baekhyun remembered that oh, right, the crown prince had been getting fucking stabbed a few hours before.  
“Chanyeol!”, now it was his turn to sound panicked as he grabbed Chanyeol to push him back down into the pillows.  
Chanyeol winced in pain as he blinked up at him, a grin on his lips before outright bursting into laughter when their eyes met.  
And, when Sehun walked in a minute later, he found both of them still laughing, while still being in varying degrees of pain.  
Baekhyun was feeling quite okay at this point, except that his stomach hurt from laughing too hard, but he was more worried for Chanyeol. If only he could actually stop laughing to ask the prince if he is feeling very badly.  
But, he only laughed harder when Sehun hurled a piece of cloth into Chanyeol's direction and it landed on his head.  
Then Sehun started to talk, and the crown prince’s laughter steadily died down until he was only breathing heavy and holding his side, his cheeks a little red.  
Baekhyun grimaced and rolled over, hovering above the other as he checked out his bandaged side.  
But Chanyeol just buried his hand in Baekhyun’s hair and pulled him up for a lazy kiss, completely ignoring Sehun’s voice.  
Baekhyun grinned against his lips, his hand for a moment wrapping around the back of his master’s neck, his muscular shoulders almost hot to his touch.  
Baekhyun would have given a lot to get a better feel of him, to stay in bed a little longer and let himself get burned up by Chanyeol, and his lips and fingers that always seemed to be ablaze with passion and that could ignite Baekhyun oh so easily.  
But, the next moment the door opened again and Chanyeol pulled back and got up, suddenly being the center of attention of the servants filling into the room.  
Meanwhile Baekhyun still sat on the bed, glad nobody was paying him attention, otherwise they might have noticed his slightly glassy eyes or his red cheeks or the strategically placed pillow in his lap.  
Well, Baekhyun thought as he angrily looked down at his crotch for a moment, good to see you survived Chanyeol’s attack just now and are already wide awake.  
He watched a little disappointed and felt a little abandoned as Chanyeol quickly splashed off his face over a bowl of water, drops running down over his muscular backside, before he finally pulled the shirt over his head that Sehun had thrown at him earlier.  
Two maids quickly helped the prince to fix his hair and line his eyes with the dark coal that in a simple stroke carried the reality back into the room, into Baekhyun’s mind.  
In front of his eyes, Chanyeol was transforming back into the warrior prince, the one who had usurped his family and killed his people.  
Another servant slid a golden sigil ring onto his hand, and for a moment their eyes met, his master smiling at him as a shudder ran down Baekhyun’s back.  
The prince turned the ring between his long fingers as he got up to sit down on the low sofa where the servants had already placed his breakfast.  
Baekhyun watched on as he took up a goblet to take a sip of water before breaking the wax on the letter Sehun handed him to read.  
Maybe he should just get up and leave? Chanyeol was busy, apparently, and the sudden onslaught of people was a little bit too much for Baekhyun so early in the morning.  
Even when he had still lived in the palace as a prince he had prefered to just fix himself up in the morning.  
He put the pillow aside- an interruption by a dozen of strangers was a rather effective boner killer, apparently- before swinging his legs off the high bed to get up.  
“Baekhyun.”  
Chanyeol said his name followed by something foreign he didn’t know, but when he looked up the prince had put the letter down, and was extending one hand to him to beckon him closer.  
Baekhyun followed the invitation a little hesitantly and when their fingers touched Chanyeol wrapped his hand around his wrist and pulled him forwards, his arm sneaking around his back while with his other hand he raised a piece of fruit to Baekhyun’s lips.  
Baekhyun obediently opened up his mouth, his throat feeling a little dry and he knew he was stiff in Chanyeol’s hold.  
Chanyeol must have noticed as well, since he immediately let go off him, his eyes inquiring as Baekhyun avoided to actually meet his gaze.  
The prince said his name again, softer this time and Baekhyun swallowed hard.  
Then, there was a sharp knock on the door.  
Chanyeol spoke up, his voice a little sharp and annoyed, and Baekhyun could actually make out the meaning, despite not understanding everything.  
Something about ‘just a moment’ and ‘waiting’, and Baekhyun guessed his master wanted another moment of semi-privacy with him, despite the servants still in the room.  
Chanyeol spoke again, looking at Baekhyun now, his words slow and articulated clearly.  
There was something about ‘dinner’ and ‘together’ and ‘today’ and Baekhyun lightly bowed his head.  
“Yes, master.”  
Chanyeol seemed to want to say something else, but then there was another sharp knock, and he gave a nod towards Sehun, who came forwards and pulled Baekhyun with him, out of the room through a little side door.  
The one his father’s mistresses had used, Baekhyun realized with a sickening feeling that still hadn't left him by the time he was back in his own room.  
He started at his face in the mirror, at the dark bruises the general had left on his neck yesterday, and those from Chen the day before.  
Look at you, he thought. Your father would probably banish you a second time, if he could.  
What exactly was he to Chanyeol?  
A slave, the rational part of his brain supplied.  
Exactly what you are to him, a more quiet, more hopeful one whispered.  
Yes. Or maybe just another pretty prize that comes with the country he has conquered, the confirmation that he really has defeated us. Making a former royal his bed slave to show around at home, before being added to a harem at best, being killed off when he gets bored at worst.  
Baekhyun angrily shook his head before abruptly getting up.  
No, of course it isn’t like that… expect that… well, he wasn’t dumb enough to delude himself that Chanyeol would not return to the capital of Sui at some point. And for sure he would have the imperial harem on the ready there. It was famous, after all, even in the neighbouring countries, with ballads and tales about the concubines’ fates and their beauty and elegance.  
It wasn’t that Baekhyun thought something bad would happen to him once Chanyeol decided to return there… it was just that until now… he simply hadn’t thought of it.  
A knock on the door, and a moment later the scholar walked in.  
Baekhyun straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath, mentally putting those dark thoughts into a drawer for the moment.  
Later, he told himself.  
Later he would have time to brood and make decision, but now he would have to busy himself with studying. 

 

It was way past noon when he and Mitok wrapped their lessons up for the day, Baekhyun feeling slightly cheerful since he felt like he was actually making progress at studying Suiian.  
“Honored scholar”, Baekhyun began as he closed his notes, “the crown prince asked me to dine with him today.”  
“Ah. In that case, I wish you a pleasant evening. No? You seem troubled, dear boy.”  
“I… I am troubled, to be honest. I have to discuss something with the crown prince. And I am sure he will not like it.”  
Mitok merely nodded slightly, looking tiny, almost like a shriveled up old mushroom on the huge armchair he was sitting on.  
“I imagine you want me to translate?”  
“Yes. And… to support my cause. That is, if you find it something to be supported.”  
“Well.” Mitok tilted his head, his old bony hand reaching out to his tea cup. “So tell me of your cause, then.”  
And so by sundown Baekhyun was in his usual attire, feeling tiny and helpless in the flimsy white outfit and the white collar that always felt a little bit too tight around his neck.  
He was waiting in front of the small dining room, pacing up and down as he knew full well that Chanyeol was sitting on the other side of that door.  
But, he wass still waiting for Mitok. Much longer, Baekhyun thought, and I will probably just run off like a frightened child.  
“Prince Baekhyun.”  
He halted to look at the person who has spoken to him.  
It was a servant, maybe in his thirties, who waited by the door to the dining room. Baekhyun was vaguely sure he has seen him before.  
“I… I’m not a prince anymore.”  
The man slightly bowed his head.  
“You are a royal prince of Byun and I am a citizen of this country. And nothing of their steel and fire can change that.”  
Baekhyun hesitated for a moment , surprised by the obvious disgust in the man’s voice.  
“… you should be careful with your words.”  
“Why? They don’t speak our language.”  
“Some of them do”, Baekhyun answered sternly, his heart speeding up a little.  
He didn’t know why, but there is this distinct feeling of danger in the air, like a little electric rippling that was just enough to make his head feel a little uneasy and the hairs on his arms stand up.  
“Do I know you?”, he asked then.  
“My name is Jingsheng. I used to work in the stables. Together with”-”Right.”  
Baekhyun looked away for a moment.  
Of course. he must have met that man like a hundred times. But, back then there hadn’t been any space in his head left, all taken up by him.  
“I’m sorry. I should have known”, Baekhyun apologized, honestly feeling a little guilty. Since Mitok had talked to him yesterday, about how servants sometimes know more than the masters they serve, he had made it a point to talk to the maids and servants he saw regularly. asking their names and such, even if it was just to practice his very rudimental Suiian.  
The servant wanted to say something else, but then the door at the end of the hallway opened and Mitok walked in.  
“Ah, listening to my advice, I see”, the old man said.  
Baekhyun greeted him with a smile and a little bow. “it was nice to talk to you”, he said to Jingsheng who in turn bowed to him.  
“Ready for this feat?”, the scholar asked, heavily leaning on his wooden stick.  
Well, what a duo they are; A slave and an old man, out to challenge a warlord.  
But, despite himself suddenly he felt calm. Jingsheng was right. He was born a royal of Byun. He might be a slave now. But, he will still serve his people to the best of his abilities.  
“Yes. I am ready.”  
He nodded at the servant who opened the door for them.  
Baekhyun straightened his shoulders, took a deep breath, and stepped through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. I'm really, really sorry.  
> This story deserves an update way more than once in a blue moon, and so do all of you.  
> In my defense;... no sorry I am just chaotic and so is life.  
> Also, I am working on a HowartsxEXO series at the same time and since I saw Suho's musical today I ALSO want to start a miniseries with dramatic historic costumes and Suho being a snobby aristocratic misunderstood asshole alla 'beauty and the beast'... i literally have the extension span of a goldfish, okay? Which might be why getting me to FINISH a story is so hard.  
> But, I have a few friends in real life to beat my ass so I won't abandon this baby.  
> Still, if you want to help them or chat or anything you can find me on twitter @exolystic  
> Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> ANd now, stay thrilled what happens first; Exo having a comeback, or me posting another chapter?  
> Let's hope we find out soon ~


	8. Vincit Qui Se Vincit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, uhm, first of all, this is going to be a little confusing?  
> But, at some point Baekhyun and Chanyeol will arrive back at the court of Chanyeol's father, so I decided it was about time to set the scene for that and meet a few more people who will be very important later on.  
> To figure our what happens next to Chanyeol and Baekhyun you have to stay patient for the next chapter, though.  
> (((I'm sorry))))

Kyungsoo woke up to a messenger banging on the front door of the mansion.  
Hyungbin, his steward tried to quiet him down as to not wake the lord of the house, but it was already too late.  
The golden autumn sun hadn’t risen completely yet, and yet it promised to be another beautiful day, Kyungsoo thought after untangling himself from the beautiful, naked slave on his bed.  
The other man stirred but didn’t wake up, or maybe he just pretended to still be asleep.  
Kyungsoo wasn’t sure, and right now he couldn't care either.  
He shrugged into his morning robe and went out of the room as quietly as possible. He still felt a little tired and stretched thin from his activities the night before, and his bed slave needed the rest probably even more than he did.  
He hurried down the stairs, where Hyungbin was still talking to the messenger, trying to explain to him that No, his Lordship was not to be disturbed.  
“It is alright. Thank you. Hyungbin. Thank you. What news do you bring?”, he asked then to the man, a stranger in the uniform of the imperial riders who handed him the sigil of Suiian empire together with a thin envelope.  
“Let the man rest and offer him a meal”, Kyungsoo said absentmindedly as he already tore the letter open, taking in the scrawled handwriting that looked as if the text had been written in a haste.  
What a fool he was for thinking he could go away for a few days to the estate of his family, now that Prince Chanyeol had secured his hold on their rebellious neighbours, the kingdom of Byun.  
No, of course the young royal and best friend would somehow still manage to ruin his vacation from hundreds of miles away. 

__

“Dear Lord Kyungsoo,  
I must ask you to return to the capital immediately. There are news of the war, and I fear we will be in quite some trouble when they become known to the court. Do not worry, Prince Chanyeol is safe, but his actions might soon bring danger to us all, even to your very doorstep.

Greetings, and asking to see you VERY SOON, 

Emperor Chanoo of Sui.”

Kyungsoo swore beneath his breath before turning to his stewart, while the messenger had already been led out of the room.  
“The fire in the big hall is still burning?”  
“Yes, Mylord.”  
Kyungsoo turned and walked through the hall, the stones cold beneath his feet. He pushed the big double door open, hastened over to the fire place and. after reading the letter again to memorize it, he threw it into the flames, watching as it burned to ashes, the flames greedily licking into the paper and dancing wildly, just like the words of this godforsaken letter in his mind.  
“Hyungbin. I will return to the capital in an hour. Pack the most necessary, you can send the rest of my luggage later on today. Tell my dear parents that I am sorry when the rise.” “I will, Mylord. I’ll have the servants prepare a quick breakfast. And what about the boy?”  
Kyungsoo frowned as he finally looked away from the flames.  
“Which boy?”  
“In your bedroom. The gift your received.”  
“Ah,” Kyungsoo frowned. He didn’t want to leave him here all by himself. But bringing him to the capital meant gossip, meant danger… This was a problem all by itself, one he did not have the time for right now.  
Well, better to have his new bed slave somewhere where he could watch him.  
“Send him out later, along with the luggage.”  
“Yes, mylord.”

And, as the morning mist wad still thick on the fields, Lord Kyungsoo was on his way back to the capital, dressed as a humble traveler, and nothing giving away his status. He preferred to travel like that, all by himself, rather than with a hoard of servants and carawans of goods.  
When he arrived at a tavern at road crossing that separated his lands from the next dukedom, both he and his horse where covered in dust and sweat.  
He pulled the cloth down he had used to cover his face and went inside to pay for a box and hay for hid horse and a small room for himself.  
Then he went out to take care of his horse himself, not wanting the stable boys to figure out of what good breeding it was, since it surely would raise suspicions.  
Then he went back inside where he was invited to a group of merchants to have dinner with them.  
He always took every chance he got to interact with people outside of nobility, especially if they did not know whom he was.  
And, like often it payed off, the men gossiping about politics and the war.  
“I heard general Kang died?”, one of the men down the table asked.  
Kyungsoo shoot to attention, but outwardly he didn’t do as much as twitch.  
“Yes, I heard that, too. But not in battle. He was killed by somebody from our side. Can you believe that? A war hero and heir to a noble house…”  
Kyungsoo hastily excused himself and left the tavern, inwardly cursing.  
God damnit, Chanyeol, did you really have to do this? Just because you cut of one head of the beast… that doesn’t matter, not when there are as many heads as with this one.  
In the stable, he put his forehead against that of Hwhinmal, his white horse.  
“We are already halfway there. I’m sure you can do it.”  
He scratched the horse's forehead and it made a soft noise.  
“At the city gates before the sun comes up. Think we can do that, old boy?”

 

They managed to do it, even though the horse was trembling beneath him, and so were Kyungsoo’s legs when he got off the horse in the yard of the city guard.  
Immediately he was surrounded by guards.  
“Who do you think you are?! This yard is only open to military personal”- a young guard started. Kyungsoo was too tired for any discussions, so he just showed the necklace to him, the one that showed he was a royal advisory.  
The men’s eyes grew big and he started to stammer excuses, but Kyungsoo just brushed him off.  
“Quiet. Nobody needs to know I am back. Take good care of my horse while I am at the palace.”  
Kyungsoo managed to arrive at the palace only shortly before the news broke; Chanyeol had killed General Kang in a duel, claiming he had challenged his authority and purposefully brought harm to their own troops in order to topple Chanyeol’s claims.  
It was a bold move, some said.  
Kyungsoo called it plain stupid, well aware his friend had probably not thought of the effects this would have on the capital and the emperor’s government;  
Otherwise that idiot wouldn’t have murdered a lord that was either related to half of the men around the council table, or was the one they had sworn loyalty to.  
Especially, since a big number of the emperor’s fiercest supporters had joined his son on his military quest to the Kingdom of Byun.  
It was a capricious situation to say the least, highlighted by a few bloody noses within the council and more than one street fight between the rivaling parties.  
Kyungsoo preferred to stay within the palace walls, so he could quickly jump to action if necessary. And it was necessary more than a few times. Upon breaking up another brawl among young royals, he returned to find the imperial guard at the in front of the little room he decided to stay in.  
“He’s waiting for you”, Minho, a senior member of the guard greeted him.  
Kyungsoo nodded and fixed his sleeves, well aware of the bloodied lip he had gotten himself while helping the city guards to pull to young aristocrats off each other’s throats.  
“Emperor Chanoo”, he greeted the man sitting by the window.  
“Get up boy, get up”, the slightly chubby man said and waved at him to straighten his back.  
“Dear gods, what has happened to your face?”  
“Nothing, Your majesty. You wanted to speak to me?”  
“Ah. Yes.” The emperor paused for a moment, caught up in his own thoughts as he so often was. He really was far from being the perfect ruler with his flimsiness and his scattered mind, but at least he was well aware of that and put great trust into his advisors, always cautiously weighing what they had to say before making a decision.  
“I sent a message to my son. Prince Chanyeol should arrive back here within the next few weeks.”  
Kyungsoo frowned. “Isn’t that a little early? He only fully conquered Byun a week ago or so.”  
The emperor nodded. “Yes, and yet they will be able to do a few days without him. What is a rebellion in a new province, when we are at the brink of civil war in the very heart of our nation?”  
Kyungsoo had to agree to this one.  
“Is that what you wanted to tell me, your majesty?”, he asked then, wondering why he the emperor would make way here rather than sending another letter.  
“No. I got message Chanyeol won’t be the only one on his way here.”  
Kyungsoo got a churning feeling in his stomach.  
“Who?”  
“Zitao, General Kang’s nephew and next heir to the west province.”  
“Tao?”, Kyungsoo asked, well aware he probably seemed more than a little dumbfound.  
“But, he and Chanyeol used to be friends. He was a whiny kid just a few years ago”-  
“Before he went through the strict military training of his family. I have received reports on him for quite some time now, and as far as I can tell it is him they want to replace my son with.”  
Kyungsoo didn’t answer for a few moments. Tao. It was hard enough to imagine the scrawny kid he had known back then as a lord, and he had never dreamt of him being the next emperor. The idea seemed ludicrous.  
“Go home to your mansion. Rest a little, Lord Kyungsoo. Our biggest battle might still be ahead of us.”  
The emperor got up and made to leave the room, while Kyungsoo deeply bowed, still busy with his own thoughts.  
Good gods. Tao. He hadn’t even thought of the boy in a long time. But now he would have to reach out and get whichever gossip or rumour that was there about the young aristocrat.  
So, he gave the necessary orders before deciding it was about time he followed the emperor’s orders and returned home, at least for the night.  
He probably scared the poor night servant to death, who clearly hadn’t expected his lord to return home closer to sunrise than to sundown.  
He stopped the man from causing a ruckus, since he didn’t want the whole domestic staff awake.  
Instead, he fixed himself some cold meat and bread he found in the kitchen before walking up the stairs to the master bedroom, already half asleep.  
When he pushed open the door, he was met with a surprise:  
In the dark glow of the fireplace the young man’s exposed skin seemed to be almost golden.  
And there was so much of it;  
His new bed slave had fallen asleep on his stomach, one arm swung over his head, his thin arms muscular and not a gram of fat.  
The pose was showing off the elegant line of his naked back, curved like that of a dancer frozen mid-movement.  
Kyungsoo blearily wondered if he really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, or if this was just his exhausted mind playing tricks on him.  
Either way, he couldn’t stop staring, his eyes wandering over the thin silk blanket covering the slave’s midriff that left little to imagination, all the way down his muscular legs, half-bowed, one of his knees sliding off the mattress.  
He looked like something forbidden, something out of Kyungsoo’s very personal set of fantasies and even though a minute ago he had wanted nothing but to fall onto the sheets and sleep for a day or two he felt the lust coil up in his stomach.  
No. He really needed sleep, and… his eyes wandered back to the slave’s face, half hidden behind long strands. He would have to get them cut, Kyungsoo absentmindedly thought as he stepped a little closer.  
Despite his almost perfectly obscene body the young man looked serene and innocent in his sleep, and as much as Kyungsoo wanted to bury his fingers in those soft looking dark brown strands, he couldn’t bring himself to wake the other up.  
So he turned around, pulling his stiff collared uniform off and throwing it over the back of a chair, his shirt and pants following suit.  
Then, there was a soft rustling from the bed, and when he turned it was to find the young slave blinking at him, a sleepy smile on his lips.  
“Master”, he said, his voice rough with sleep, and again Kyungsoo felt himself grow hot.  
The slave stretched a little, his long body all taunt lines and elegant dips that would feel oh so wonderfully beneath his touch.  
Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Hello.”  
The slave turned, the blanket almost slipping off his lap and riding up even further those muscular thighs that Kyungsoo was desperately trying not to look at.  
“My name is Jongin, Master... In case you forgot.”  
Kyungsoo would have liked to say he hadn’t forgotten, but they had only spent one night together before he was caught up in this nightmare kickstarted by Chanyeol, that fucking idiot.  
Right. Chanyeol. Nothing better to kill a boner like the idea of his dumbass of a best friend. He cleared his throat and made his way over to the other side of the bed.  
“You must be sleepy. So go back to sleep,, Jongin.”  
“Are you sure about that, master? If you need me”-  
“No.” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, realizing his voice might have been a bit too rough.  
“No, it is quite alright. All I need right now is sleep.”  
“As you wish, master.”  
Jongin already sounds half asleep, his back turned to Kyungsoo who settled on the soft blanket, releasing a sigh.  
Really, any other day he would have been very glad to share his bed with the young slave. But, not now. Not today.  
“Good night, Jongin”, he murmured before closing his eyes, not even sure if he got an answer before finally being over manned by sleep.


	9. Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam

When Baekhyun stepped through the door into the dining room Chanyeol was sitting at the low dinner table.   
He hadn’t noticed Baekhyun yet, eyes fixed on a document he held between his long fingers.   
The prince was wearing his uniform, all broad shoulders, deep dark reds and golds as he thoughtfully traced his own lips before dragging his fingers through his curly hair.   
“Master”, Baekhyun greeted him as he sank to his knees.   
A little shuffle as Chanyeol put the letter aside and got up, groaning a little as he held his injured side.   
“Baekhyun.”   
The single word was enough to send a shudder down the young slave’s spine, the voice so deep and heavy with affection that all he wanted to do was to step closer and curl up into the other one.   
But, the prince hadn’t allowed him yet to get up, and so he knelt there, eyes fixed on the floor directly in front of him as the other went around the table and came towards him.  
It was like getting closer to a fire; As if his master’s mere presence was enough to make his skin grow hot, anticipation and excitement, a distinct sense of danger and worry all clashing together. And so he knelt there, his breath shallow, somehow thinking of everything and nothing all at once- and then, there were long fingers sliding through his hair, before they suddenly curled around a few strands and lightly tugged.   
The little pull of his hair wasn’t even painful, and yet the young slave had to bite his lip to hold back a little noise from escaping his mouth as he looked up at his master.  
For a moment Chanyeol’s gaze was fixed on the slave’s lips, then they flickered up to meet his eyes.   
Baekhyun wondered how he only realized now- but this was exactly the situation from the throne room when he had first met the prince. When he first had been told that he would spend the rest of his life as an object the young royal owned.   
Back then it had sounded like a nightmare, the panic rising up in him so sudden and numbing that he had feared to lose his mind right then and there.   
Now.. the thought still scared him, but the reasons were so different from anything he could have imagined back then.   
By the gods, he still had calluses on his feet from his hard life he had lived in the mountains for the bigger part of a year.   
He had only returned to the palace a few days ago, and yet it all seemed so far away, as if this, how things were right now, was the way how it was always meant to be.  
Yes, somehow it was very similar to when they first had met, and yet as different as it could be.   
Back then, it felt like the whole country had been watching. Now, it was just the two of them.   
Back then, the prince had turned away before Baekhyun was dragged to his feet and out of the room.   
Now, his master brushed a warm thumb over his cheek before his hand wandered to the back of Baekhyun’s head, before he sank down on the floor in front of him, his knees brushing against those of the young slave.   
His master would always managed to surprise him, Baekhyun thought as he looked at the future emperor kneeling across from him.   
He felt himself smile, a little giddy stupid smile, and somehow, in the back of his mind he knew this little moment of happiness was just stolen. And yet, how could he give it up?  
Chanyeol’s smile mirrored his own as he lightly tugged the other forward.   
Without giving it another thought, Baekhyun put his hands on the other’s thighs and leaned towards him.   
He was still smiling when their lips met, smiling into the kiss that felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
It was very obvious how Chanyeol let him lead this time, responsive and yet all his actions merely reactions to what Baekhyun decided to do.   
And Baekhyun went slow about it; Placing little pecks on the corners of the others mouth, before playfully nipping on his lips and pulling back every other second or so before his tongue swept over the other’s lower lip. Chanyeol’s mouth immediately fell open, his tongue meeting Baekhyun’s halfway as he finally pressed their mouths together, kissing him a little deeper as one of his fingers curled into Chanyeol’s uniform, the other one around his neck.   
Yes, Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol was doing, and it made his heart swell with affection.   
Out there, when the world was watching they might be master and slave. But right now, right here, they were just two young men, desperately hungry for every touch, every kiss, every single thing the other had to give.   
There was so much to say, and yet Chanyeol had managed to say it all without a single word.  
He finally pulled back a little, breathless and grinning as he kept his eyes closed, his forehead leaned against Chanyeol’s.   
“Thank you”, he whispered and felt Chanyeol’s smile when he leaned forwards to kiss him once more.   
Baekhyun wondered how much it had cost the other to stay still and follow, when he clearly was used to taking action and leading, no matter if it was in the throne room, on the battlefield or in something as simple as kissing.   
Baekhyun felt the affection curl up at the back of his throat, so warm and happy and heavy, and yet a little string of sadness mixed in there, a bittersweet feeling that almost brought tears to his eyes.   
Because- as much as he wanted them to be just this- just two people in love- they weren’t.   
Chanyeol was the emperor’s son and his master.   
And Baekhyun- Baekhyun was just a slave. But, may the gods be damned, this slave still felt responsible for his people.   
And so, with his heart so full of happiness that it felt as if it was going to burst, he slowly felt it break instead.   
“Master”, he whispered against Chanyeol’s lips, and the other went stiff beneath his grip for a moment before he shut him up with his lips again.  
But again, Baekhyun pulled back, more resolutely this time.   
“Master”, he repeated a little louder, reminding them both of the reality before he slid of his lap, when all of him seemed to cry out to just get closer instead.   
He fought it down and spoke those words the scholar had taught him.  
“We need to talk about something. It is very important. May the scholar Mitok come in to translate?”  
He stubbornly stared at his own hands, despite feeling his master’s stare on him as the other watched him, worldless, motionless.   
The silence seemed to turn everything cold and bitter, the happy secure feeling within him falling apart within the blink of an eye.   
But, it was better this way, Baekhyun told himself. Because, no matter how much he wished and pretended for it to be different… they were master and slave. His master couldn’t love him. And he couldn’t love his master.  
“Yes”, the other finally said, and Baekhyun released a shaky breath.  
“Get up and open the door.”  
“Yes, Master”, Baekhyun replied, head still held low as the other got up.   
He heard the other groan in pain as he got off the floor, and yet he kept his eyes fixed on the door, fighting down the urge to turn around to check on him.   
Baekhyun opened the door and waved for the scholar to come inside.   
The old man smiled at him in the short moment Baekhyun raised his gaze, but it did little to fight down the chaos boiling within Baekhyun’s mind.   
He helped the old man who seemed to take ages to cross the room and sit down on a chair the servants had carried in along with the dinner and the drinks.   
The prince greeted the scholar shortly before they all fell into silence, Baekhyun kneeling down on the red, gold-embroidered pillow at his master’s side, eyes fixed onto his hands in his lap again.   
After a few moments Chanyeol cleared his throat and spoke to the scholar, just as the last servant was leaving the room.   
The old man answered in Suiian, before turning to Baekhyun.   
“Go on, boy, I will translate your words.”  
Baekhyun took a deep breath before looking up at is master.   
Chanyeol’s eyebrows were furrowed and he looked somewhat worried. Baekhyun already dreaded to see his reaction to his words, but he had made his decision.   
This was the right thing to do, he told himself once more, before-   
“I want a seat on your council. I can’t just sit at the sidelines, locked away as your little toy until you feel like spending time with me.”  
Surprise flashed over the crown prince’s face, followed by confusion and something akin to annoyance.   
He turned to Baekhyun a little more, and the other almost couldn’t see his lover anymore behind the stern regal facade.   
“I almost killed one of your brothers in the field. Your father andall of them will die, if not through my hand, at least through my order. You should be happy to be left alive, not even rotting away in some prison cell but in a palace! Baekhyun, you are not a prince anymore. You cannot go around making demands like that. My council members would laugh at you for what you just asked of me. Or they’d demand for you to be punished, or even killed. The answer is no.”  
The old scholar almost translated Chanyeol’s words simultaneously, before the prince closed his mouth, jaw set as he basically stared him down.   
Baekhyun would have liked to smooth out his frown with soft fingers, to reach out to the other to mend instead of breaking what they had.   
He wanted to, he wanted to so much.   
But he couldn’t.  
“I know all of that. And I am thankful for all that you have given me. It was a merciful decision, and it was a smart one. Because that is what you are. I trust you, and that is why I am asking this of you. So...when you decline me, I will accept it. But, only after you listen to me.”  
Chanyeol huffed in annoyance and turned away.  
“Stop flattering me.”  
“I’m not- god, all I am asking for you is to listen to me, how is that so hard?!”, Baekhyun asked a little louder than necessary, his pulse angrily hammering in his own ears.  
His raised voice was enough to get Chanyeol to turn to him again, but now it was with anger flaming in his eyes.   
Chanyeol tore his gaze away again and got up, firecly tugging at the collar of his uniform, his hair a mess.   
He looked beautiful and angry and wild, and somehow that resonated in the hot fiery fervor within Baekhyun so much.   
God, how much he wished he could just crash his lips against Chanyeol’s and to drag him down- he pushed the thought aside, feeling hot in the cheeks both with the images his mind was conjuring right now and his anger about not being taken serious.   
“Alright”, Chanyeol stopped in his pacing.   
“Since the scholar is clearly on your side on this one… I want another opinion. While the servants go and get Chen… eat a little.”  
Then he turned and stalked over to the door, bellowing a few orders before closing the door again.   
Chen… Baekhyun thought of a lot of ways in which the prince would react, but calling on his cousin for help wasn’t among them. He really must care about Chen’s opinion then, Baekhyun mused, and with a little flicker of irritation he realized he was both jealous and unsettled by that.   
Unsettled because, well, Chen was Chen. Baekhyun was sure he would always abandon the interests of their country in favour of his own good. That was just his nature and it wasn’t necessarily bad- except it was, when he was the only one to speak for them.   
The prince dropped onto his seat in silence, filling his cup with wine before downing the whole thing.   
“You should eat something, too”, Baekhyun said despite himself not haven eaten a single thing yet.   
But, he had this knot in his stomach, so tight that it felt like he would throw up just at the thought of eating food.   
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Well, then maybe don’t down a whole glass of wine? When have you even eaten for the last time?”  
“Baekhyun.”  
The way Chanyeol said his name and the look he gave him was warning enough, without any further words or the scholar translating.   
For a few tense seconds they all sat in silence, then there was a knock on the door and his cousin entered, dressed head to toe in black as always.   
His eyes flickered quickly over the scene before he bowed to Chanyeol.   
The crown prince said a few words in Suiian, obviously filling the other in on what was going on.   
Chen looked eerily calm when he looked up, but Baekhyun was sure the other would be at his throat (again) if it wasn’t for the presence of Chanyeol and the scholar.   
“You stupid little piece of- what do you think you are doing?”, Chen asked, not even the slightest bit of anger in his voice despite what he was saying.   
“Yeah, glad to see you too”, Baekhyun said as he got up.   
He knew full well this was against protocol- but if he had to have this talk with Chen, he wouldn’t be at his knees the whole time.   
“Stop joking around. This is serious. Why couldn’t you just keep your nose out of things, Baekhyun?”, the other asked, the slightest hint of irritation in his voice.   
“Don’t you think I know that? I’m on thin ice. I would have to be blind and deaf to miss it. Hell, Chanyeol can have me killed at any time he fancies it. I know you and every other council member would probably rather see me dead than at that table.”  
“Well”, Chen started smoothly, “if you know all of that...why are we even having that discussion?”  
“Because it doesn’t matter. Just because our family is in ruins doesn’t mean I am not a prince anymore.”  
“But you aren’t”- “We have a responsibility towards our people, and apparently I am the only one who actually takes it seriously. So, I will stand up for them, if you like it or not”, Baekhyun said simply, his conviction hard like iron, driving him forwards until he was staring at Chen, eye to eye.   
Chen gave an angry fake-laugh and closed the gap between them, purposefully crowding into Baekhyun’s space, but the other didn’t even move an inch.   
“That is what you are throwing your life away for right now? Some stupid sense of honor and loyalty towards those peasants? Do you think the would do the same for you? They think you are a weakling and a gross little freak. They think you are the one prince who never should have been born, after all your beloved mother died while giving birth to you.”  
Baekhyun felt hot with anger, almost trembling, and it took everything he had to not punch his cousin. It was one thing to say something like this. It was another when Chen knew exactly how much of a weak spot this was for Baekhyun. It was an ugly move, dirty and low, one that was meant to anger him of make him break down- and somehow, that realisation made Baekhyun’s anger disperse.   
Instead, he just forced himself to take a calming breath.   
Chen didn’t mean what he was saying, he was just playing his little games.   
“Well, if this is how you see it. I don't care what people who have never met me think of me… But those I met at my time away from the court… they were nice and kind hearted towards me. And don’t tell me you don’t know; How much they struggle to survive, how the hardly can scrap by. How they are oppressed and exploited by those very same people both of us hate.”  
Chen’s gaze flickered as he licked his lips and crossed his arms.   
“Listen, I know you are a cunning son of a bitch, but I know you are not actually a bad person. We can turn things around now. We could actually change something and make a difference!”  
Chen lightly shook his head.   
“It is not that easy, Baekhyun… You only know Chanyeol. The other generals...” Chen shook his head. “In the best case, they just have their eyes set on our natural resources. In the worst, they’d like to send all of us to die in the mines while they bring in people from Sui to life here. It really… it’s not easy.”  
For the first time, Chen’s voice wasn’t perfectly controlled and even- because yes, of course, Chen did care to a certain degree, whether he liked to admit it or not.   
“Well, then help me make it easier. We might not see things the same way often… but still, let me help you. Let me be another voice at that table who can speak up for them.”  
Chen sighed and shook his head. “Why do you think I wanted you at Chanyeol’s side? If you would have gotten close to him, really close, you would have been more powerful and influential than any person around that table.”  
He followed Chen’s gaze to look at Chanyeol who was sitting at the table still and watching their discussion unfold.  
“Well… I don’t think that plan will go through after today”, Baekhyun said, as he followed Chen’s actions and respectfully bowed to the prince.   
Chen sighed.   
“So, is that it?”, Baekhyun asked.  
Chen hesitated, obviously not really happy with how things were unfolding.   
“I don’t care for power, you know that. I won’t interfere with your other plans. All I want is to make sure that our people make it through this winter.”  
“You will let me speak in the council- it’s not like you will understand anything anyways. Nothing unplanned, you will discuss whichever thing you come up with with me beforehand. And, most importantly… until the moment you are dismissed from the council, there won’t be anything going on between you and Chanyeol.”  
Baekhyun would have liked to protest, but he had seen this coming all along. So had Chanyeol, probably. There just was no way this could work. Or, as Chen chose to put it:  
“They already think you are a little spoiled brat and a queer. At least that way they won’t think you are only on the council because you suck him off the right way.”  
“Chen!”  
The other made an amused noise at the back of his throat when he saw Baekhyun’s flaming cheeks.   
“I take it you didn’t suck him off yet. Still innocence personified, I see. Well… I suggest you leave. I will discuss things with the prince. If everything goes as you wished for in your pretty little head, I will see you in the council chamber tomorrow morning.”  
Baekhyun nodded at that and turned back to the young royal, who looked tired and weary, his dark eyes quiet, and yet Baekhyun knew that beneath this calm surface his master was probably still fuming with anger. For a moment, their eyes met, and Baekhyun fought down that strange urge still tugging him towards the other.   
Instead, he bowed as a way of goodbye and hastened outside without giving the other as much more as a single glance.   
Outside, he leaned against the door and closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind.   
Somehow, everything had went even better than he could have planned. And yet, for some reason, he was anything but happy about it.   
“My prince”, he opened his eyes to blink at the guard next to the door.   
“There was a message for you earlier. You are needed down at the stables.”  
And frankly… Baekhyun should have already known at this point.   
He was a slave. Who would have asked for him, anyways?  
But, he was so deep in his thoughts that he just nodded curtly and went on his way.   
It was quite late already, so even the castle itself seemed asleep, only a few squeaking rats chased around the corners by cats as silent as ghosts.   
It wasn’t snowing, but the night air was cold as ice and seemed to seep through his thin clothes immediately, frozen puddles crunching beneath his feet.  
He hastened over the empty courtyard, the shadows of the high walls so dark he couldn’t see his own hand before his eyes.   
Really, he should have known. In all the time he had lived in the castle, at no point had it ever been this dark.  
But, his mind was still occupied with what had happened tonight, and he was busy making plans, knowing he needed to get all the information as soon as possible- and, quite frankly, he was still quite hung up on how Chanyeol- no, his master (it was about time he followed the protocol and called the other by his title)- had looked at him when he left the room.  
The moment he pushed the stable door open, he finally sensed that something wasn’t right.  
But by then, there was already a huge hand wrapped over his mouth to muffle his screams, and a moment later another one around his hips as he was firmly pressed back against a hard body.   
He felt panic seep through himself as he desperately trashed around to get himself free. And yet, something, at the back of his mind-  
He bit the hand that was still over his mouth, so hard he could taste blood, then, a hoarse voice next to his ear.   
“Baekhyun, goddamnit, calm down.”  
And, despite better knowledge, he froze, didn’t even scream, even when the hand was removed from his mouth and the other let go off him.   
No, this couldn’t- it just wasn’t possible, that-  
“It’s me. You still recognize me, my prince, don’t you?”  
The old nickname was enough to make his knees weak.  
“But how… I thought you were”-”dead? I was close, and yet here I am. DId you miss me?”  
Did he miss him?, Baekhyun wondered. He wasn’t sure, actually. He had grieved for him, grieved for the loved one he had lost. Grieved, for he had thought the other’s blood was also on his hands, since somehow it was his fault, that-  
He had grieved, and he had put these thoughts to rest.   
And yet, in the last few days he had heard that voice in his dreams, had it heard scream in pain and laced with tears, had seen those hands tied behind the other’s back as his father had him tortured for the simple crime of loving his son.   
“Wait, let me…”  
There was some shuffling, and then a torch lit up, and finally, finally Baekhyun could see him. Could see that he was real, made of flesh and blood.   
“Yixing”, he whispered, his voice hoarse.   
In response the other one smiled that sad melancholic smile that Baekhyun knew as well as the back of his own hand.   
Last time he had seen him, the other had been a lanky teenager just about Baekhyun’s height, and his face had been covered in blood and bruises…  
Now… he must have gone through a growth spurt, because he easily towered over Baekhyun, his shoulders wide and his arms muscular.   
His hair was longer, falling into his forehead on one side, and below it Baekhyun could make out a cut in his eyebrow and a faint scar running through it.   
This wasn’t the boy anymore that he had shared his awkward first kisses with.   
Baekhyun wondered if the boy he had grieved for was actually dead, the man in front of him not much more to him than a stranger.   
A stranger that he had once loved with all his heart.  
And really, for a few moments Baekhyun didn’t know what to say as he blinked against the bright light and stared at the other.   
Then, Yixing raised his hand and softly brushed over a cut in Baekhyun’s lips and those fading bruises on his neck.   
“Did he do this to you?”, Yixing asked, his voice soft.  
“He?”, Baekhyun asked, a little confused.   
“That monster that enslaved you. That little prince who went around killing our people and destroying our land. God, Baekhyun, you had no idea how worried I was for you. But it eill br fine. You won’t have to endure him much longer. I’m back now, and he won’t put another hand on you, I promise.”   
Baekhyun stared up at him, face blank as he tried to make sense of these words.   
And, as he was still trying to do so, Yixing wrapped his arm around him once more and pulled him closer, leaning down until their lips met.  
Baekhyun was still frozen, too shocked to even push the other away, and when his brain finally sprung back to action Yixing was already pulling back a little.   
He leaned his forehead against Baekhyun, eyes closed and weird shadows flickering over his face due to the torchlight in his hand.   
“Don’t worry, Baekhyun. We have a plan, and soon, every single one of them will be dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this was quite a ride- but finally, we are getting some real action in here! I hope you didn't see those cheesy plot twists coming a mile away, though.   
> Honestly, those aren't my forte, I'd rather just write cheesy cutesy stuff about Chanyeol and Baekhyun cuddling and making out all day.   
> But, that gets a little boring over time, so instead there will be some attempts of murder, heart break, and the sexiest thing of them all; Politics. Yay!  
> (No worries though, Chanbaek will still have some time to shine.)
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on twitter @Thunderndrain21 or to leave comments.   
> Honestly, when it comes to writing I just live for people commenting& giving me feedback, so you will make me really happy, even if all you say is 'Okay, but Chen is right, WHEN will Baekhyun FINALLY suck Chanyeol off??'


	10. Ardet Nec Consumitur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a quick heads up before this chapter; There are some darker themes, like past rape& non-con, mentions of substances and so on.  
> I don't think it's like super dark, but if you are very sensitive to that, maybe skip that chapter. 
> 
> (..but also, it's a History AU with sexual master/ slave relationships, so... that kind of tells you what to expect already, I guess.

Over the last few days, Jongin’s life had changed more dramatically than he ever would have thought it could.  
He had been locked away in one of the cages in the slave master’s storage, and then a noble lady and a lord had come in, looking for a gift for their son who was about to return home.  
At this point, Jongin had been worried. He had experienced that the higher his master’s positions was, the more twisted and demanding they usually were, giving the harshest punishments for the mildest offences.  
But, there was nothing he could do, and so he sat there and endured as they dolled him up, and he had almost been thankful for those pills.  
He knew they would make him delirious , but at least they took the edge of reality, made everything a little less painful.  
He couldn’t remember much from when he had met his new master.Except that he was actually a bit smaller than him, muscular still but he hadn’t hurt him once.  
All he remembered from that night was a soft voice and soft hands, moans and the feeling of being filled, but… no pain, no orders or insults.  
When he had woken up the next day, he had woken up alone in the huge bed, to the news the young lord had returned to the capital Suillang, and that Jongin would be sent there, too.  
And so Jongin, the young slave who didn’t know anything than being locked away since the pirates had come and taken him from the small villages at the sunswept beach, traveled to the capital.  
He had to sit in the carriage at all times, and yet he had hungrily taken in the green, rolling hills and fields and forests, the jumping roaring rivers, the boatmen and the farmers, the other travelers, and finally the beauty of Suillang itself. The city was sprawled out along a river, the palace and the mansions of the nobles on a peninsula, well away from the dirt and the chaos of the rest of the city.  
And then- then he had been alone, his new master busy at the palace, not even returning home for the night for a few days.  
Of course he wasn’t allowed outside, but the mansion had a beautiful garden, and so he spent his days dozing off in the pavilion or wandering through the trees and flowers.  
It was, apart from his childhood that he could hardly remember, the best time of the 20 years of his life.  
He still remembered waking up when the man who must be his master had entered the room.  
It had almost been dark, but he made out a broad frame and a serious face, and he remembered how his master had snapped at him a little that he wanted to be left alone.  
It had scared him, to be honest, had made him wonder if his master even wanted him here and if he would take out all of his pent up frustration on him.  
But by the next morning, the man was gone already, and Jongin was left alone with the feeling of fear, slowly chipping away at his insides.  
He knew he had to do a better job next time, and so he was thankful when one of the servant girls told him one day his master would be home in a few hours.  
The waiting was the worst part. But, at least, then he would finally know what he was dealing with. and so he busied himself by making himself look presentable, trying to ignore his mind whispering all the worst possible ‘what if’s’ to him.  
And then- then Jongin had heard his master's voice from downstairs, so he threw a last look into the mirror. He was wearing white, the standard color for slaves unless their masters wished them to wear something different.  
He frowned, always a little bit upset by how dark his skin looked against the pristine white. Most masters prefered pale, just like they prefered small and cute, and Jongin wasn’t really any of these things. But, he had brushed his hair back and, for all it was worth he thought he looked not bad today.  
He could hear master's steps coming up the stairs, towards the door, and so he dropped to his knees in the middle of the room, his pulse beating rapidly, and he put his hands flat down onto his thighs to hide the light trembling.  
Then the door clicked open, and for a moment there was silence, only broken by the hammering of his own heart within his chest.  
Finally, hismaster hummed his name, heavy, appreciative, and Jongin relaxed a little as his lips formed that inviting little smile that he probably hated most about himself.  
Come here, it said. Take me. Take as much as you want- as long as you let me walk away from this afterwards.  
"Master", he breathed and finally raised his gaze with a look that was hopefully more alluring than terrified. He wasn’t allowed to look his master in the eyes, so he focused on his chest instead.  
He already had a good feeling about this one. If he was guessing his reaction right, his master liked what he saw, and after all, he hadn't had him beaten yet, and he got food, better than anything he could ever remember eating.  
Maybe he could stay on the lord's good side for some time, before he was sent off to a more cruel master.  
The other stepped closer and watched him, eyes slowly sliding over Jongin's kneeling form.  
"Mind giving me a hand?", he said then as he tugged at the collar of his uniform.  
"I would love to, master", Jongin said as he swiftly got up and followed the older one through the room, again that sultry smile on his face.  
Kyungsoo dropped on the edge of the bed and Jongin went down on his knees again so that he was looking up at the other as he slowly undid the collar of his uniform.  
He felt the other's heavy, appreciative gaze on him, and he was mildly surprised he hasn't been manhandled onto the bed yet or ordered to suck him off.  
Yes, as much as he was glad about the treatment he received from him… his new master was a difficult one.  
Surely Master wanted him... he just didn't tell him what to do, which made things extra hard for Jongin.  
He was used to to getting used, and as much as he was disgusted with himself for it, he knew things would be alright.  
His master's might would be rough, make him cry and hit him if they had a bad day...  
but he could take that.  
But, his new master had hardly touched him except in their first night together.  
Jongin couldn't remember much from that time, being turned soft and pliant by whichever the man who sold him had mixed into his food.  
But when he woke up the next day he wasn't in pain and he found no bruises on his body.  
And yet... this master was like any other one. And, if he made a mistake he would punish him, whichever way he liked.  
So, Jongin was on thin ice here. He didn't know what his master wanted, but he knew he had to give him something.  
The man had paid for him, after all.  
So, when he was done with the buttons he pushed the stiff jacket over his masters arms, sitting up on his heels to do so.  
Again, he could feel his master's eyes on him.  
He took a shaky breath before dropping his hands to his masters thighs and letting them wander up, skirting past the other's crotch.  
Some of his old masters had liked it when he was being a tease, some hadn't and had punished him for it. It was a gamble, and his current master gave him no hint whatsoever about what would be the right thing to do.  
Usually, the first days were the hardest. You were bound to make mistakes after all,and from every time he had changed hands, he had a permanent scar from the first week somewhere on his body, and a deeply terrifying memory to go along with it.  
But, he must have done something right, since his master leaned back on his arms a little and made an appreciative noise as he watched him undo his pants.  
Master was already half-hard, and again Jongin was surprised his head hadn't been shoved down yet to force his lips around the other's cock.  
Jongin took a shaky breath, when suddenly there were soft fingers in the back of his head, massaging through his hair.  
It was surprisingly pleasant and calming, dampening the panicky feeling in his stomach a little, and for a moment he let his eyes fall closed.  
"You're so beautiful", his master murmured, and for moment, Jongin's breath stopped.  
Beautiful?  
They didn't call him beautiful, usually.  
Except when he was crying, head shoved into the mattress.  
Then, more than once he had been pulled back by his hair, a rough voice telling him what a beautiful little slut he was, so tight around their cocks.  
No, usually they would insult him, call him a worthless little bitch, a dirty slut...  
His hands were still on his master's thighs, right next to his crotch, and he was frozen in surprise, until he realized he was supposed to thank the other for that compliment.  
"Thank you, Master", he stammered, and again the other's fingers combed soothingly through his hair.  
Then, finally he leaned forwards and wrapped his lips around the head of his master's cock.  
The other gave a silent, satisfied sigh, fingers still carding through his pet slave's hair who slowly sucked him to hardness, spit on his chin and dripping down his master's length.  
His master wasn't small by any means, but, more than that the slave worried about how thick he was.  
It would hurt like hell when the other would use him, he was sure of it.  
But... after their first night he hadn't been in pain? And he was sure his master had fucked him that night.  
But, he could still think about that later. Now... his master was fully hard in his mouth already, and Jongin forced his cock down his throat, fighting against his gag reflex as he felt the other’s length at the back of his throat, tears slipping from his eyes.  
Kyungsoo's grip in his hair grew a little stronger and he braced himself for the other man using him, forcing himself down his throat and fucking his face.  
Instead, the other slightly pulled him back.  
"Jongin... you don't have to do that", he said, his voice rough, clearly restraining himself.  
The slave felt relief flush through him, followed by a wave of confusion.  
His master was obviously holding back. But... why would he do that? It didn't make any sense. He didn’t have to be gentle or nice after all, he wasn’t supposed to care about Jongin at all.  
Kyungsoo's second hand wandered to his face and brushed at a tear that had gathered in his eyes and was threatening to spill down his cheeks.  
"Look at me", his master murmured, and Jongin did, just as he dragged his tongue up on the underside of his master’s cock.  
Kyungsoo was watching him from below heavy lids, appreciative and his eyes dark.  
Then, Jongin swirled his tongue around him and let it wander over his slit, and Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered closed, full shining lips falling open into a deep moan.  
Jongin felt his own cock jump in response to that noise and it took him all of his concentration to keep going.  
What… what was going on here? This was all so strange, so far from what he was used to.  
Sure, he did get hard sometimes when he got used, mostly from hands, tugging on his cock a little to rough, and sometimes from whichever pills of poisons they had made him swallow first.  
It happened rarely that he came, since most of the time he wasn't allowed to, anyways.  
This wasn't for his pleasure, after all. He was just their little toy, to be used however they wanted.  
These thoughts were enough to kill the lust that had started to coil in his stomach, but then Kyungsoo gave another one of these moans, and all of his attention was drawn back to the man in front of him.  
"Ah, fuck, Jongin. You feel so good", the other almost growled, and Jongin felt him buck, and he knew that the other wanted t thrust into him, and he didn't understand why he didn't just do exactly that.  
"Shit. Jongin, I'm going to"- his fingers curled into Jongin's hair, fingernails lightly scraping his skin as he felt the other spill into his mouth.  
It was hot and salty and bitter, and Jongin swallowed every single drop of it, just like he knew he was supposed to.  
His master pulled him off his cock and onto his legs, Jongin almost stumbling after kneeling for quite some time.  
Then master pulled him onto the bed and fully kicked his own pants off, before sitting back against the headboard and pulling the other closer.  
"That was perfect", he said as Jongin settled again between his legs, before sitting up and softly cupping the other's face in his hands.  
"Thank you", he murmured then, against his lips, before kissing him.  
Jongin was s little bit frozen in shock, his body on autopilot as he let his lips fall open to the other’s kiss.  
Master was kissing him after he had swallowed down his cum.  
He called him perfect.  
And now, his hands were sliding over Jongin's nipples, and nobody was more surprised than the slave himself at the needy little noise spilling from his mouth.  
To his shock he realized that he was almost fully hard and he still wasn't in pain, and he didn't get shoved around and laughed at or called names and… and this was all wrong.  
How could his msster ssx he was oerfect when Jongin was disgusted with himself.  
He was a bad slave, after all, that was why he was always punished, why bad things happened to him, and- his master somehow managed to pull another needy, obscene little noise from him, and Jongin felt his cheeks heat up.  
"Master", he murmured, and Kyungsoo was smiling as he nudged the other with his nose before kissing him again, deep and slow and filthy this time, his tongue thrusting into Jongin's mouth and playing with his own tongue. The hot, wet slide and the level of control his master showed in the way he kissed made him squirm, his fingers involuntarily curling against the mattress, needing something to hold on to, as his master used the hand in his hair to pull his head back as he went back onto his knees, being taller than his sklave in this new position, while his other hand wandered down over Jongin's neck and collarbones, stopping on his chest to toy with his nipples and again Jongin couldn't help but arch towards the other.  
Then, his hand slowly wandered lower and lower, and Jongin still couldn't believe that the hot feeling pooling into his stomach was more lust and excitement than fear.  
Then, Kyungsoo palmed him through the front of his thin pants, and Jongin almost choked on his own breath and his arm shot up to hold onto something, wrapping around one of his master's forearms before he could even realize what he was doing.  
"Master!", he choked out, face hot and throat dry as he pulled back, hiding his hand behind his back as if he had burned himself. As if that would change something.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"-"you didn't mean to do what?", Master asked, honest confusion in his voice  
Jongin frowned as he stared down. How... even if his master was used to well-behaved slaves, he would still have to know the rules.  
No eye contact, and..  
"I touched you, Master. Without being allowed to do so."  
His master was silent for a moment, then he started to chuckle as he put a hand beneath the slave's chin to make him raise his gaze.  
"Jongin, you can touch me all you want. You can look at me all you want. If I am uncomfortable with something, I will tell you- Just like you will tell me if you do not feel good about something, I hope?"  
It was the first time there was any hint of harshness or disappointment to his voice, and Jongin immediately nodded, while his thoughts were swirling in his head, without even understanding what the other was asking of him right now.  
"Good", Master said with a soft smile.  
Then, he took Jongin's hands in his, curling his fingers around his for a moment, before putting them on his shoulders.  
Then, he leaned back in, to kiss him again, slow and sensual and without any haste, as if he made it his personal goal to map out every bit of the other's mouth while taking him apart in the process.  
And he did. Jongin's hands curled into the other's shoulders, soft gasps leaving his mouth as his master let his hands slide lower after a few moments.  
"Is this okay?", he asked when Jongin shuddered as he softly palmed him through his pants.  
"Yes, master. Yes", Jongin choked out, actually meaning it as he fought to not thrust up into the faint touch.  
His master chuckled, giving him a few more strokes before: "Sit backs  
against the headboard, Jongin"  
Jongin did as he was told, while Kyungsoo leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a nondescript small brown tin.  
"Time to return the favour", he said then, a little grin on his lips before he leaned forward and kissed the slave again, a little bit more decisive and dominating than before, and Jongin let himself follow and fall into the rhythm of his master's lips against his.  
Then the other pulled away before putting his lips on his neck before kissing down, along Jongin's rapidly beating pulse, teeth slightly dragging against the skin.  
He didn't bite him, just gave a few very light nips, and white every single one Jongin was falling apart a little more beneath his touch, giving a different reaction every time  
He moaned, as his master’s teeth lightly scraped against a sensitive spot on his neck, and shivered and squirmed when his lips closed over his collarbone and sucked a little, fingers digging into his masters muscular forearms and shoulders.  
By now, his pants had gotten fairly uncomfortable against his hardened length, and he nervously licked over his dry lips once as his master undid the fastening and pulled them down his legs, his erection hard and hot against his own stomach, fingers itching to wrap around himself.  
It seemed to take his master ages to pull the pants down his legs and throw them aside.  
"Jongin", he murmured as he turned back around, his hand gliding up the inside of the other's thigh, and the slave looked up at him, remembering that Master had told him earlier that he was allowed to look at him, that he probably even wanted him to.  
His cheeks felt hot and he could feel his heart beating strangely fast in his chest.  
"So beautiful", Kyungsol murmured with a smile, and Jongin felt himself blush even more, warmth flushing through him at the other’s praise.  
Then, Kyungsoo flipped open the tin with one hand, gathering some of the shiny oil on his palm, before wrapping that hand around Jongin's cock.  
The slave took a sharp breath, the substance cool as it ran down the very sensitive skin, but then Kyungsoo began to jerk his hand up and down, the glide smooth with the oil, and Jongin was in heaven, a soft whimper leaving his lips as his head fell back into the pillows.  
He could actually hear the slide of his master's fingers against his cock, soft, slick sounds, so dirty that he felt his cheeks grow even hotter if that was even possible.  
And then, suddenly, there was the most heavenly feeling around the head of his cock that he had ever felt, so tight and hot bringing him so close to the edge within just a few seconds, his mind completely wrecked.  
He had to- to ask for permission before he came, he didn't want to- Master would be disappointed, if,... but it was too late, and Jongin already felt himself spill, and he didn't think he had ever felt so good while coming or that he had ever come so fast. He flickered his eyes open- and almost screamed as he pushed his master away.  
"Jongin!"  
The other looked more surprised than angry, his mouth glistening with oil and spit and cum, and Jongin hated how it sent another wave of lust through his already wrecked body, despite the panic that had shot up in him, so fast he felt his hands tremble.  
"Master, Master, you can't- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I"-  
His master's perplexed expression disappeared in the blink of an eye, immediately replaced by furrowed eyebrows, his eyes carefully fixed on the slave beneath him.  
"Jongin, it's alright. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
The other stared up at him, at his glistening mouth, still somewhat disbelieving and horrified.  
He was a Master.  
What he just had done- it was dirty, and disgusting, and that was why only slaves did it, ever.  
And yet, he couldn't shake of the memory of how good it had felt.  
But, even worse: He had pushed his master off, had refused him, when letting his master do whatever he wanted was all he was good for, anyways.  
No matter how much it hurt, or in this case, no matter how strange it was- Jongin was just supposed to take it, to take it all- and he couldn't even do that properly.  
He felt the tears gather in his eyes, overwhelmed by disgust for himself and fear and confusion and-  
"Dear God. Jongin!"  
Kyungsoo didn't even sound angry, only mildly terrified as he saw the tears in the slave's eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry master", Jongin kept choking out in between sobs, terrified of what would happen now.  
He had failed, fucked up in the biggest possible way, and now he surely would be-soft lips against his- ...punished?  
He opened his eyes just as Master pulled back before cupping his face in between his hands, hid thumbs wiping at the tears on Jongin's cheeks.  
"It's alright, Jongin. You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I... I should have asked, before- it's okay. Nothing bad will happen to you, alright?"  
Jongin forced himself to nod, even though he was still utterly confused. And yet, his master's soothing voice had taken the worst edge off his panic.  
His master took a blanket from the side of the bed, his arm never leaving Jongin's, before wrapping it around the other one  
It was soft against his skin,and he felt immediately a little less exposed and less like he was falling apart.  
His Master wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest, tugging Jongin's head beneath his own chin, his fingers soothingly wandering through the other's hair again as he murmured calming words.  
His arms were strong around him, bot not so tight that he couldn’t have shifted or gotten away if he had wanted to.  
Jongin didn't really hear what he was saying over his own sobs, but he heard the slowly, steady stream of his master's voice, a constant reminder that for some unfathomable reason, his master wasn't angry at him.  
Jongin began to doubt if the other man was a little bit addled in the mind, but... he was the best master Jongin ever had, so why would he care about that?  
Slowly, his sobs died away until he was only hiccuping softly and sniffing a little.  
Then, Kyungsoo pushed him off a little and pressed a soft skin to the slave’s forehead.  
“Jongin… I don’t know what exactly is going on, I just.. want you to know that I am sorry that I made you upset.”  
Jongin hastily shook his head.  
His master… he couldn’t apologize to him, he didn’t have to, no matter what he did.  
Somehow… somehow Master treated him like he had seen people treat each other. People, who cared about each other and saw each other as on the same level.  
Nobody had ever treated him like this, because he wasn’t a person. He was a slave, and the rules were different.  
But either his master didn’t know, or he didn’t care, and right now, Jongin was somewhat thankful for it.  
“We… we should talk about this tomorrow. For now, come with me, please.”  
His master led him in the room next door with the big basin full of warm water, and as they both went in there, Master helped him to rinse of his hair, and he never let completely go of him.  
There was always an arm brushing against his, a lingering touch on his side or an arm around him, and soon Jongin felt as if he would turn into water himself, as warm and fluid as he felt.  
When they got out, Kyungsoo wrapped him in a big towel and dried off his hair, and Jongin had to suppress a yawn, feeling sleepy after the emotional up and down and the warm bath.  
“Go to bed”, Master told him with a last lingering kiss against his lips, before he shrugged back into his shirt.  
“I’ll be back in a few hours, but you don’t have to stay up. Just rest for now, we can talk about everything tomorrow.”  
Jongin nodded and murmured “Yes, Master”, before making his way back to the bed, Kyungsoo following him into the room to shrugg back into his court uniform, before he stepped closer and pulled the blanket over his slave.  
“Good night, Jonginnie”, he murmured, carding his hair one more time through the slave’s hair which was still a little wet, before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I hope that wasn't to heavy on you guys? (i mean, you never know.)  
> But, as you can see, I still tried to keep things mostly cutesy and fluffy, because that just is my THING. Anyways... BLOWJOBS! We finally got some action! ~jay! 
> 
> if you wanna chat, if you have question or you want to kick to hurry tf up and upload another chapter; you can find me on twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/thunderndrain21
> 
> (to all my real life friends who read this... I AM SO SORRY)


	11. Fas est ab hoste doceri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit less of Chanbaek, but some much needed plot~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been..uhm...2 months? yeah, uhm. sorry. don't look at me. i'll update this again. hopefully sooner than this time :/

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide open as Yixing pulled him against his chest in a hug that made him feel short and out of breath.   
Yixing… was alive. He was alive, and he was here, with Baekhyun. This was real.   
Some months ago that was all he had wished, all he had prayed for on those days that he still prayed, those days when he didn’t loathe and damn himself and the gods and the whole world he was forced to live in.   
He had been numb back then for most days, almost certain his lover and friend was dead, the only human he truly cared for nothing more than a pile of bones and rotting flesh in some unmarked pit in the fields, dropped there by his father’s henchmen.  
He could still remember what it felt like, that all-consuming love, turning him blind to the danger, to the hate of those around him- and when Yixing had been torn from him… even just the memory made him feel like his heart was breaking, and he curled his finger around Yixing’s wide shoulders, as if somehow that could erase the past, those endless days he had spent in self-loathing, paralyzed by misery, by guilt, sure it was his fault that Yixing was dead.   
For all that time Baekhyun had been but a shadow of himself, so caught up in the darkness of his own mind he had no will- no will to fight back when he was banished, no will to survive.   
He closed his eyes, pressed up as close to the other as possible and felt Yixing’s heart beat against his ear.   
He remembered days of lying on his bed for hours after waking up, to exhausted from crying the night before, to numb to be bothered by hunger or thirst.   
The young slave didn’t even know how he had eventually overcome it- how he had decided to live again.   
But- as he felt his past creep over him like a cloud suddenly blocking out the sun on a warm summer’s day- he pushed away.   
He had promised, promised himself, that never again he would become like that. Never again he would let the world break him, never again would he give another human so much power over him, to break and shatter him into a million pieces that would take ages to pick up. Not Yixing, not Chanyeol, nobody. Nobody, ever again, he thought and balled his fists.   
“I’m- I’m sorry. This is happening so fast, I… I just can’t believe you are alive”, he whispered, stammering out the words as he saw the suspicious look in Yixing’s eyes. He didn’t know where the words came from, but they served to smooth out the frown on Yixing’s face, melting away like snow in summer, as the other gently took his hand.  
And just like that, Baekhyun could also feel his own affection for Yixing blossom again, like a flower that had been covered under a thick blanket of snow.   
And yet, he kept it away, at arms length, as his brain raced a million miles an hour.   
He needed information. One way or another, Yixing knew things he didn’t know. He could see it, as clear as day that the other still cared for him. So, Baekhyun would use his own affection to get Yixing’s trust, to get his knowledge. He didn’t like that idea, and yet he had promised himself he couldn’t be a silent, powerless bystander anymore. If using YIxing for that, all be damned he would do it.   
And… it wasn’t even a lie. One way or another, some part of Baekhyun would always love him, would always be intertwined and bound to the other, by all they had shared, from their shy first kisses to the blood and tears, forever ingrained in Baekhyun’s memory.   
“How have you been, my prince?”, Yixing asked, tearing Baekhyun out of his calculations.  
Baekhyun shook his hand, not wanting to get into all of that now, not willing to share more than necessary.   
“The past is in the past, no use in digging it up now. But… why are you here? My father s gone, but if Chanyeol’s soldiers find you here”- “Chanyeol? Is that what you call him? Well, I told you already. He is the reason I am here. And you, of course”, Yixing added softly.  
Ah. So that was it. Yixing wasn’t here on his own accord. He was here, because of his relation to Baekhyun. Somebody had probably sent him to make use of Baekhyun, to win him over for their cause. Whoever they were, they already tried to toy with him, by using Yixing, by playing to his emotions. Baekhyun didn’t like that, he didn’t like it at all.  
It was a rather sobering thought as Baekhyun wondered if Yixing ever would have tried to contact him otherwise, even if it was just to let him know he was still alive.   
Or, would he have let him live, forever with this shadow on his soul, the shadow of believing he was responsible for his death?  
It made it a little easier, somehow. Knowing that again, this wasn’t as simple as the thing between the two of them. So much more was at stake, and both of them where just pawns in a bigger game.   
So, again, for the second time today, Baekhyun would push away his feelings to act according to the bitter schemes around him, that web of lies and politics, sharpened swords and poison that weaved around him, bound them all together, no matter if they were slaves or free men or future kings.   
It was a bitter thought that made his lips form a sardonic little smile.   
We are all just slaves in the hands of the gods, blooming and wilting away in a single breath, he thought bitterly.   
And, easily enough he told himself it was this knowledge, and not worry for a certain crown prince that made the worlds fall from his lips.   
“But… I don’t understand. Why...why would you put yourself into so much danger? You don’t plan anything for tonight, do you? If Chanyeol’s guards-”.  
“No. I’d love to get my hands on that bastard, but… not tonight.For now, I’ll just take you to a safe place where we can talk.”  
“But- if they notice I am gone”- “I’ll be back. Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe. We- I will explain everything.”  
“But”- “I… I want to explain it to you. I- we don’t know if we can trust you.”  
Ah. There it was.  
“We?”, Baekhyun asked, stepping closer and curling his hands around Yixing’s. “What do you mean by that?”  
There were voices outside of the stables calling Baekhyun’s name.  
He flinched, pushing the other one away.   
“You need to hide! If they find you”- “They won’t. I just… you wouldn’t betray me, would you?”  
“No, never, but you”-  
“Baekhyun. You have to promise. We will send somebody to contact you. And I need to know that you won’t do something stupid, or gossip to anybody. Can we trust you?”  
Baekhyun took a deep breath, his mind in fits, and he wasn’t even sure what Yixing was asking of him.   
Except that- he had said they were going to kill Chanyeol.   
Baekhyun straightened his back and looked up at the other.   
“Yes. You can trust me. Now go.”  
Yixing nodded curtly, and slung an arm over his shoulder to press a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead.   
“I know I can trust you, my prince. I just… had to make sure of it... Now go outside and keep them busy for a minute or two, will you?”  
YIxing grinned at him, a boyish grin that was familiar, but the seriousness tucked away beneath it wasn’t.   
One wrong word, if he fucked this up- they could both end up dead because of this, Baekhyun sternly reminded himself.   
“I will, don’t worry.”  
He wanted to say something else, something more, something out of those huge pile of words he had stacked up in his mind when he was alone, wishing nothing more than to talk to Yixing again. And yet, he stayed silent.   
He turned around. And he walked outside.   
“Baekhyun! Where the hell did you go?! You can’t just vanish like that”-  
Minseok seemed furious, his usually calm eyes on fire, his hand resting on the handle of his sword, and Baekhyun almost feared he would grab him and drag him off into some cell.   
He was surrounded by a whole group of servants and soldiers, all of them holding torches, and he had to blink against the bright light after being in the dark stable.  
“I’m sorry.. I just…”, Baekhyun looked at his feet, his mind racing a million miles an hour. If he couldn’t come up with a good excuse- except, he had a good excuse. And, truth be told, it wasn’t even a lie.   
“Me and Chanyeol…”, he didn’t even have to pretend to be sad, his voice becoming laced with tears all by itself. Maybe it was the panic, maybe it really was because of what he had said to Chanyeol… maybe it was the realization that he was alone again. He couldn’t be with Chanyeol for a myriad of reasons if he looked at it with a clear mind for even just a second. And, he never ever could be with Yixing like that. No matter if the other one still loved him, no matter if his body still stumbled towards Yixing with all the confused curiousness from when he first had fallen in love.  
Baekhyun was lonely, and maybe it was better that way, thinking about how much trouble his stupid little heart caused him.   
“I just… I needed some fresh air and space and… I really didn’t want to … to say all of that. But I had to.”  
Minseok looked at him, brows furrowed, but then he shook his head, dropping his crossed arms as he stepped closer, waving at the servants so he and Baekhyun could talk in private.   
His voice was quiet, and yet so stern it made Baekhyun’s face burn with embarrassment. But, at least Minseok seemed to believe it, he realized with relief, careful to not let it show on his face.   
“I don’t know what happened between you to. But I can’t allow you to run off like that. You’re too precious as a…”  
“Yes. Yes, I know, I’m sorry.”  
“I hope so. Pull something like this again and I’ll have my guards on you every second of the day. And I mean it. Whether you are awake or asleep, they won’t even be positioned outside the room. I am talking full surveillance, every day. Understood?”  
Baekhyun bit his tongue, knowing full well this wouldn’t be the last time, not if Yixing was serious about meeting him again.  
He just nodded, feeling like a child getting scolded- well, except whenever he had made a mistake as a child his father had taken care that he got beaten hard enough that he would feel it for days.   
“Good. Good.”  
Minseok also looked dead tired as he rubbed his neck and waved two of the soldiers closer,  
He told them to lead Baekhyun to his room, if he understood it correctly, since the general talked to them in Suiian, then he told the young slave goodnight and marched off, the other servants dissipating as the soldiers followed behind.   
Baekhyun still felt like he was being treated as a child- but better a child that nobody expected serious trouble from than as an enemy.   
Sometimes, Baekhyun thought as he was finally alone in his room and dropped onto the bed, sometimes it had it’s advantages to be small and a little naive- after all, who would expect him, the lithe, weak little princeling to be able to cause serious damage.   
Well. Now it was all about keeping them in this believe. Not just Minseok, or Chen. All of them. Chanyeol and Yixing, Sehun and even Miteok. He had to know the game, had to know his own trumps. He would keep them in this belief- until he was ready to strike. 

 

 

 

Baekhyun had hardly slept at all that night, but he was wide awake the moment the servants entered, practically jumping out of bed.  
The young slave was driven by some nervous energy that literally made it impossible for him to sit still.   
He had wedged his way into the crown prince’s council, but that was only the beginning.   
Baekhyun couldn’t speak the language, he didn’t know anything about what was going on- and most importantly, he didn’t know the people, their interests and motivations.   
But, all of that could be taken care of.   
And today, finally, he would be sitting eye to eye with those making the decisions. Not just Chanyeol, not just Chen, but anybody who had probably already written him off as Chanyeol’s little toy.   
Well, he thought as he watched in the mirror as the icy water dripped of his face and back into the bowl, they would have to reconsider.   
He met the scholar Miteok in what had become their usual study room for breakfast, where the old man handed him the documents about today’s meeting.  
“Thank you”; Baekhyun said as his eyes flicked about the agenda. It all seemed rather technical, more hands on business than decision making- except-   
“...why is the Harvest Festival on this list?”, he asked and looked up at the old man across from him.   
“Ah. Well, of course I don’t know a lot about the council's business” (Baekhyun seriously doubted that by now) “but I assume they will discuss how and if it should be carried out.”  
Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, feeling a little irritated.   
“What- How is that even the council’s business?”  
Miteok smiled as he took a sip of his tea, stretching his rusty, thin feet towards the fire place.   
“Everything is the council’s business.”  
Baekhyun huffed and got up.   
“Think about it”, Miteok said and Baekhyun stopped for a moment before dropping back into his chair.   
“Well… the harvest festival honors our twelve gods. For one day, we take on their tasks, so that they may celebrate and rest. It keeps everything in balance, keeps the world spinning, as some say”, he said, wondering how any of that would be a problem to the council.   
“And?”, Miteok asked patiently.   
“And.. well, we celebrate. We drink, make music, dance, bring offerings to the temple, where the priests hold the ceremonies. My father and brothers, we would go to the Temple of the Lady of the RIvers and the Farmer- oh.”  
“Yes?”, Mitoek inquired as Baekhyun got back up, beginning to pace up and down in the room.   
“Is this about the royal ceremony?”  
“Yes. And no. Of course it is a problem that goes far beyond who leads the royal ceremony. Many Suiians would call your religion… rather antiquated, barbaric, some might say.”  
Baekhyun frowned as he got up, slowly pacing up and down. “You followed the same principles, until”- ”until we did not follow them anymore. We do not worship the forces of nature anymore, Baekhyun. The Lady of Rivers, The Farmer, even The Mountain King to us are just names from children’s tales. The idea the crown prince would take part in all of this to many is simply ridiculous.”  
Baekhyun didn’t consider himself to be especially pious or believing, but Mitoek’s words made him grind his teeth. It was the culture of his people Miteok was talking about, after all.  
“It is not like that”- “I know that, You do not have to convince me, boy. But, like I said, things are different in Sui. Some still follow the old rules, mainly women and farmers, and nobody cares . But the crown prince partaking in this…” Miteok shook his head for a moment, before continuing.   
“The crown prince isn’t just somebody designated by birth to rule some day. Like the emperor, he is heaven sent, our link to ….”- “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that word”, Baekhyun interrupted.   
Miteok repeated the word he had just used. “It is a rather… antiquated term. Translated to your language it might mean something like ‘The Only Decision Maker’, or simply ‘The Maker’.”  
Baekhyun nodded as a sign he had understood. “And Chanyeol and the emperor are what? Gods themselves?”, he asked, an amused twist around his mouth.”  
“Well...they are the closest thing to it”, Miteok admitted.   
“And our religion is antiquated? We worship morales and nature, rather than some dudes who”- “Careful who hears you talk like that”, Miteok interrupted him, voice sharper than Baekhyun had ever heard before. At this point, had simply assumed the old man wasn’t capable of being upset or even anger, but apparently he had been wrong.   
“Sit down, boy”, the scholar added, voice a little softer again, but his eyes still glinting.   
Baekhyun snapped his mouth shut and sat down, but that didn’t keep him from shaking his head about what the scholar had told him.   
“You are confused”, Miteok noted.   
“Very much so”, Baekhyun said, trying to keep the sass out of his voice.   
“Well, now you might know how the council and the prince feel about this. If you want to try and convince them to still hold the festival- go ahead. Just… avoid saying anything you just said to me.”  
Baekhyun still felt a little upset and irritated- and what was even more irritating- he knew the scholar was right.   
As illogical as the Suiian believes might seem to him- to those people, they meant something. Just like the harvest festival meant something to Baekhyun and his people. Miteok knew him well by now, Baekhyun thought as he looked over at the scholar. The old man was focused on guiding the cup of tea to his mouth, the task already enough to make his hand quiver a little. Miteok had made him understand, but Baekhyun could hardly use the same method- insulting the council member’s and Chanyeol’s religious beliefs would more likely get him killed than make them see a new side of things.   
“Scholar?”  
“Yes, boy?”, Miteok answered without even looking up from his cup.   
“You must have been a truly remarkable force when you were still on the council.”  
When Miteok looked up at him, the innumerable wrinkles around his eyes grew deeper as mischief blinked in them for a moment.   
“Oh, you have no idea, boy” he said then, before lowering his eyes. And again, he was nothing more than an ancient tiny man, almost drowning in his huge scarves and robe, struggling to even hold a teacup in his trembling, wrinkly fingers. 

 

Baekhyun felt.. not terribly unprepared. Miteok had told him about the council members, who to look out for, who had which reputation. He knew what was on the agenda and how things would proceed.   
However, he also knew this was merely a tiny fraction of everything he needed to know. But, time was running out, and Miteok had informed him he was to meet Chen and Xiumin before the council meeting.   
They had decided to postpone the language training to the afternoon, and so Baekhyun was well prepared by the time Sehun knocked on the door to fetch him.   
Sehun’s face was a stern mask, but he yelped indignantly when Baekhyun latched onto his side, yet made no move to push the smaller one away,   
But… why was Sehun here? He was, after all, Chanyeol’s servant.  
“I meet Chen and Xiumin now?”, Baekhyun asked, scraping together his broken Suiian for what it was worth, but Sehun just shook his head.   
“No. Chanyeol”, he then answered curtly, which actually did do the deed of getting Baekhyun to let go off him.   
Baekhyun had stopped, just a few feet away from the room where they had left the napping Miteok in front of the fireplace.   
“Why?”, he asked, but he only earned a shrug in return, before Sehun continued to walk down the corridor.   
So, Baekhyun had no choice but to follow him, his stomach churning uncomfortably at the idea of meeting his master.   
The prince hadn’t been pleased with him the night before, and Baekhyun doubted a single night of sleep would have dissolved that.   
So, naturally, his heart was beating in his chest wildly when he entered the room and dropped to his knees.   
“Master.”  
A moment of silence, rustling, then;  
“Get up”, the prince wasn’t even looking at him, instead focusing on a document in his hand.   
“Hello Cousin”, Chen greeted him, looking pale and proper like always in his dark robe, sharing the table with the crown prince and Minseok.   
“Hello Cousin”, Baekhyun gave back after a moment, when he realized his master really didn’t plan on talking to him, face hidden behind whatever he was reading right now.   
“So…”, he cleared his throat, hoping they couldn’t hear just how confused he was.   
“Why am I here again?”  
“Protocol”, Xiumin replied.   
“Right. Uhm... And that means?”, Baekhyun asked again.   
“Well. You, by protocol are required to kneel to his royal majesty when meeting him. You already won’t be taken serious by the council members. Them seeing you falling to your knees and being a good little slave is the last thing we need”, Chen elaborated.  
“Ah. So, I am required to meet ‘his royal highness’ everyday before the council meetings?”  
Chen and Xiumin nodded in agreement.   
“Then, does he plan to continue to act like a little petulant child and to ignore me or-?”, Baekhyun inquired, frustration getting the best of him, as he continued to stare at the backside of the document in Chanyeol’s hand.   
Xiumin seemed to promptly choke on his own breath, while Chen sharply called his name.   
But, it was enough to make the prince finally look at him, and he couldn’t fight down his satisfied little smirk completely- except, that it died on his lips when he saw his master’s angry frown.   
The next moment the crown prince got up, so fast his chair scratched over the floor with an unpleasant noise.  
He stepped around the table with long strides, gripping the front of his slaves’s white thin robes and pulled him forward so harshly Baekhyun almost stumbled, now on the tip of his toes.   
Baekhyun stared up at the other, breathing harshly and biting his lip to stay silent. After another long moment of staring up into his master’s furious eyes he whispered, so lowly only Chanyeol could hear; “I’m sorry, Master.”  
Immediately, the other let go off him and Baekhyun stumbled back, heart beating in his throat.   
He… had probably deserved that. He was well aware his master wasn’t the only one acting on emotions, causing more trouble than necessary.   
But, even though his chest hurt a little from where Chanyeol’s knuckles had pressed into it, he wasn’t afraid of the crown prince, not even now that he was so angry with him.   
And really, it didn’t make any sense.   
Baekhyun, by all means, should be terrified of the other, doing everything to stay on his good side.   
After all, the prince could have him dead any time he wished, so Baekhyun was completely at his mercy.   
However, by now Baekhyun had a feeling Chanyeol maybe liked this idea as little as he did.   
Either way, he was thoroughly convinced the prince was a good human being- and if at home he really was being worshipped as some sort of god… well, maybe giving him some contra- and learning how to take that- was exactly what the other needed.   
When Chanyeol spoke, he had already turned around and was walking back to his chair, gathering up his things.  
“I have let your behaviour slide for the longest time. I gave you what you wanted. In response, I expect you to obey me. I won’t tolerate your rule-breaking, your disrespect and sneaking around any longer. Am I understood?”  
“Yes. I understand, your royal highness”; Baekhyun answered. He also had a thing or two to add, but now it was probably best to not press his master’s buttons too much. Still, he couldn’t keep the lightest hint of sass from his voice as he addressed the other by his title.   
Chanyeol either hadn’t heard it or ignored it.  
“I will see you at the cabinet meeting, then. And...remember this is a privilege. One I will take back if you don’t curb your behaviour... so behave”, Chanyeol warned him, the last two words almost an angry growl as he stared down at Baekhyun on his way out.   
Baekhyun just stood there, rigid, eyes turned down and listened to Chen’s translations, until the door fell shut behind the young crown prince.   
Then, he took a relieved sigh and raked a hand through his hair.   
“I’m just...not going to say anything now”, he said and Chen huffed.   
“That’s a nice change for once. Now you just have to stop looking at him like that.”  
“Like what?”, Baekhyun asked, a little confused.   
“Like you want him to pin you against the nearest wall and kiss you breathless?”, Chen replied slowly, as if Baekhyun was missing something obvious.   
“That’s… I don’t… Xiumin!”  
“Yes Baekhyun?”, the general asked innocently enough and smiled.   
“You’re not going to disagree?”  
“...I mean, if that comforts you… he looks at you pretty much the same way.”


	12. Caelesti Sumus Omnes Semine Oriundi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's first council meeting& the much needed Chanbaek you all deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... read to the end of the chapter, it will all make sense. trust me.

Baekhyun clenched his jaw, hard enough for it to hurt, but it did nothing to hold back the hot tears falling from his eyes, turning icy a moment later with the howling winds tugging on his hair, his clothes. He turned around, angrily shaking his master’s arm off as he stared up at the taller one who was standing right in front of him now.  
Baekhyun took a deep breath, feeling like he could do this, like he could get through it- he met Chanyeol’s eyes and basically crumbled, tearing up again as he pressed a hand in front of his mouth, trying to muffle his sobs.  
“Don’t- don’t touch me”, he half sobbed, half hissed as Chanyeol put a hand on his arm, shrugging it off before shoving hard enough at the prince’s chest to push him back a step.  
“You didn’t know”, Chanyeol said, voice flat, and it took a few seconds for Baekhyun’s brain to scramble for the meaning of what his master had said.  
Then, he made an angry sound, half laughter, half growl.  
“No. No, I didn’t fucking know”, he replies in his mother tongue, gritting his teeth at the sympathy he sees on his master’s face.  
“How could you let this happen? How?!”, Baekhyun asks, shoving the taller one again, and the confusion on Chanyeol’s face is so sickeningly satisfying.  
You’ve hurt me before, Baekhyun thinks. I am allowed to get be angry.  
And not even the kicked puppy look on Chanyeol’s face can tame his anger, even though it dampens it a little bit.  
He suddenly remembers what the minister said, what scholar Miteok told him; Chanyeol is practically revered as some superhuman creature in his homeland. This might be the first time in years somebody has struck him. This might as well cost him his head.  
Well, better make it worth it, then, Baekhyun thinks, ready to land another punch on the other’s chest- when he hears crown prince’s words:  
“I’m sorry.”  
He startles, frowns, realizes only after a moment that Chanyeol hasn’t spoke in Sui, but in Baekhyun’s mother tongue.  
He stops, meets his master’s eyes. They are sincere, speaking of pity and sadness and guilt and a million other things Chanyeol doesn’t have the words for, and neither does Baekhyun.  
He doesn’t forgive him, probably could not do that for a long time. But, he realizes the prince actually is sorry, actually means what he said, and Baekhyun feels as if he is a container of water that somebody has pulled the plug out of, and he can watch his anger and irritation run down the drain,  
The pain stays, like a big, pulsing bright red spot on his mind, and Baekhyun isn’t sure it will ever go away- but, it is subdued for now.  
But, he feels weak, strung out, his resolve crumbling after this emotional mess he just went through, after watching Chanyeol at the council meeting for hours upon hours.  
And, they don’t need words, they have other means-  
His master gasps in surprise when Baekhyun grasps the front of his fine silk tunic and drags him down harshly, slotting their mouths together as Chanyeol stumble forward, and suddenly Baekhyun finds himself locked- locked between the icy wall in his back and the hotness of Chanyeol pressing to his front, his mouth skilled and licking into the slave’s mouth, gaining back his mind a lot faster than Baekhyun would have expected.  
He puts up a fight a little bit, kissing back harshly, with his teeth tugging a little on Chanyeol’s lower lip, before the prince harshly digs a hand into his hair and tugs, making Baekhyun gasp both in pain and the surprising jolt of pleasure shooting through his body.  
He can feel Chanyeol grin against his mouth, tugs on his robe a little harsher in revenge, pressing forwards and rolling his body against Chanyeol, making the prince gasp as the young slave presses to hi front.  
His master‘s lips leave his to suck a mark into his neck while his hand is still pulling back Baekhyun’ head sharply, locking im in his place and he is feeling a little vulnerable, thrashing around a bit at how utterly exposed and bare he feels, and even more disturbed by how little he minds.  
Yes, it is unnerving and makes his heart pound a little faster, but… but he can’t think about this right now, he decides, a noise leaving his throat as Chanyeol’s warm hands run up his bare chest beneath the shirt and his lips wander up to the shell of his ear tugging once, twice, before moving to his lips and they are kissing again.  
Then, there is a sharp knock on the door and Chanyeol pulls back immediately, and without his body against him Baekhyun suddenly feels the cold winds from outside, hastily pulling down his shirt back into place.  
Chanyeol takes one of Baekhyun’s smaller hands and presses a kiss to his knuckles, before nodding at the door.  
Baekhyun hesitates for a moment, before diving in and pressing a hastened, chaste kiss to the corner of his master’s mouth, feeling him grin more than seeing it before he hurries to the door, pushing down his hair and wondering if he looks halfway decent- Chanyeol doesn’t he realizes when he looks back, and the way his eyes drag up his body before meeting Baekhyun’s doesn’t help.  
He sighs and shakes his head before giving a little bow and leaving the room, following the servant back to the council chamber. 

 

A few hours before: 

 

Baekhyun entered the dimly lit council chamber behind Chen and Xiumin. They were the last ones to arrive, the other members already gathered around the long table, maps and reports stacked on top.  
The room seemed designed to put one asleep, the air stifling, the only reminder of the outside world a few narrow high windows far above, designed to make it impossible for anybody to listen in on what was being said.  
Baekhyun was well aware he was being watched- and he was well aware all these men had probably already had very firm opinions on him.  
They had seen him, after all, kneeling by Chanyeol’s feet like a good slave was supposed to, getting fed and coddled by their prince.  
The council members had also seen him, shell shocked and somewhat helpless after he and Sehun had been attacked by General Kang and his men.  
They probably thought him to be weak, half a child, nothing to be worried about. But- they must know as well that their prince had a soft spot for his new slave, and this belief, whether or not it was still true, was the one thing protecting Baekhyun and working to his favor right now.  
After everything that had happened, Chanyeol might as well would brush him aside , certainly not used to being refused or kept waiting, but Baekhyun was fairly sure that right now he at last still had some sort of support from Chanyeol’s side.  
And, before the council member’s figured out how desperate his real situation was, he would have to turn this game around for his sake and the sake of his people.  
The council members fell silent, one by one as they seized him up and down and Baekhyun nervously peaked at them, shielded behind General Xiumin and his cousin, whose somber black attire made him seem taller than he actually was.  
Baekhyun knew that in between them he must have been a rather unimpressive sight, the white clothes a little bit too big on him, making him seem even smaller and leaner than he actually was.  
He widely smiled at the council members as he was introduced, greeting them in his broken Suiian one by one.  
The minister of finance and trade was a fattened, balding man with a knack for anything luxurious judged by his attire and the thick gold chain around his reddened bulging neck.  
He returned Baekhyun’s smile with booming laughter and big gestures before nodding at Xiumin to pour him some more wine.  
Next was the minister of justice, a hardened looking thin-lipped man. Everything about him seemed gray; his clothes, his eyes, his hair. It was impossible to imagine him as a child or anything else than this watchful hawk that he seemed to be now.  
Baekhyun had a feeling this was a trustworthy man, not found of schemes and out to protect and hold up the order. The only problem was, the thing threatening this order right now was probably Baekhyun.  
To win him over, Baekhyun thought, sincerity and common ground and reasoning might be his best option.  
Next was the minister of religion, younger than the other two, a generous smile on his face that did not quite reach his eyes, a scornful tilt to his brow as he greeted the slave.  
Good. Underestimate me. Baekhyun thought as he said his greetings.  
He had found religious leaders to always dislike him, and he was sure this man would make no exception. But, the feeling usually was mutual; after all, Baekhyun did not like men who hid their own biases and old fashioned views behind some supposed gospel, speaking in the name of some almighty god, who usually was not around to verify their definitions of Good and Bad.  
The next man, the minister of health and culture, seemed rather colorless as well. But, in a suck-up kind of manner, like somebody who changed his opinions quicker than the winds, clinging onto the sleeves of greater men to keep his own slice of power.  
In this case the ‘greater man’ in question must the the minister of religion, judging by how closely this guy watched every single move the other man made.  
Last was the minister of foreign affairs, an elder, bookish man who seemed like he was more befitting of a library than a throne room and who went back to his reports after greeting Baekhyun with a small nod.  
He was sitting across the other 3 men, and Chen ushered him to sit down next to the minister on one of the three free seats, before him and General Xiumin sat down a well.  
Only a few moments had passed, Baekhyun staring at the documents on the table in front of him, while the other ministers talked in hushed voices, before the door opened and Chanyeol entered the room.  
Baekhyun hastily followed the others’ example and got up and bowed while his master dropped onto the decorated chair at the table’s head in a manner that was quite unregal.  
He looked bored, and, Baekhyun could soon relate to the sentiment, doing his best to analyze the other council members, but this was hard since he barely could understand a word.  
Xiumin next to him would lean over every other minute, murmuring a brief summary of what was going on, but Baekhyun found that most of it concerned only the empire and not his homeland, so he just nodded, making sure to memorize each minister’s attitude, and even their tiniest reactions.  
An hour or so must have passed like this, and Baekhyun had been preoccupied with looking at Chanyeol’s long lean fingers that toyed with a wooden horse figurine from the map for the last few minutes, rather than with the words of the minister of finance and trade- that was until Xiumin translated what he was talking about.  
“There are some concerns about health and riots and such, since big parts of the capital got destroyed”-  
“What?”, Baekhyun asked, shooting upright and suddenly alert, his voice a barely contained hiss.  
The other ministers turned and he tried to school his face into an expression that was not outright hostile, and kept it this way until they turned back to listen to the minister who was still going on.  
“Xiumin?”  
“You...you don’t know?”  
“Do I sound like i know what you are talking about? I was blindfolded when I entered the town and nobody bothers”- he suddenly remembered that distinct smell, of fire and cold ash when he had first entered the capital, and a sinking feeling spread in his stomach.  
No… this… this couldn’t be. He was supposed to protect these people. How could it be nobody had told him about this so far? Not Miteok or Chanyeol or Xiumin, sure, but Chen… or at least Yixing… god, maybe they all were wrong when they thought of him as an impetuous child, rash and loud, but in the end nothing to be concerned about.  
Xiumin sighed, not looking at Baekhyun as he continued.  
“Well, we were met with firm resistance and guerilla forces upon entering the town, General Kang decided to loot out some possible hideout spots,”  
“And, in the process, a significant part of the city ended up being destroyed? How is that even possible?!”  
Xiumin looked uncomfortable, and Baekhyun was aware that his voice was louder than was appropriate, his heart sinking a little bit when he realized everybody was looking at him- except Chen, who had buried his head in his hands.  
“Baekhyun”, Chanyeol called him, his voice sounding neutral and uncaring from where he reclined in his chair, the figurine still in his hand.  
Baekhyun’s mind was racing, shuffling through all the information he had gotten form Xiumin’s summaries so far.  
Well… he either could keep playing dumb. But, the plan had never included to do that in front of Chanyeol.  
Actually, he felt confident enough that the crown prince would not buy into it anyways, but… Chanyeol thinking that his slave was playing games with his royal advisers was decidedly NOT what Baekhyun needed.  
What he needed was… he needed Chanyeol on his side, and for the other ones to acknowledge that he could be useful and that he could be trusted… even though he would prefer them to underestimate him and basically think of him as helpless and invisible. Either way... The longer he could play the advisers, the better. He didn’t trust them when it came down to it, trusted them even less than Chen- because with his cousin he at least knew what he was getting into.  
Actually, he thought them more capable than his late father's advisers, but honestly, even rolling a dice would have let to better advice than theirs.  
He had an idea already, it was blatantly obvious… now he just needed to sell it.  
He slowly got up, the noise of the chair sliding over the tiles making him flinch a little.  
“Chen.”  
“Please don’t drag me into this.”  
“I need you to translate for me.”  
Chen pressed his lips together.  
“Did you even hear what I just said?”  
“I’ll do it”, Xiumin offered and shrugged.  
“No, you can’t, that’s”-  
A loud noise resounded in the small chamber, making them all fall silent and turn to where Chanyeol had gotten up as well, slamming the figurine down onto the wooden table.  
When the prince spoke it was with so much authority in his voice that Baekhyun wanted to draw his head in like a scolded child even before Chen translated for him.  
But, instead, he met his master’s dark angry eyes head on, without even blinking. Let Chanyeol be angry. He was confident that would wear of. But, if he played his cards right, he could gain his respect now.  
“He asks us to stop making a children’s play of this council… so much for not dragging me into this.”  
“Well, I guess then you can translate just as well”, Baekhyun said, sure that Chen would have thrown something into his general direction out of frustration, had they not been surrounded by the other council members.  
Without waiting for Chen’s reply he began to talk.  
“Now, let me summarize what information I have gathered so far. My approach might be….rather simplistic, but since all of the present honorable council members are so deeply familiar and such experts in their matter, my very naive approach might be of use, after all.  
Forgive me if I should be wrong, but please spare me a few minutes to explain…”  
He launched into a full on argument, listing of first what Xiumin had said about the condition of the army - the men were feeling dull and bored, training every day but uncomfortable in a foreign land, longing for their home.  
As he talked he made a point to look at the council members, but decided to decidedly not look at Chanyeol. He needed to concentrate, and his mater’s dark, burning gaze would not help with that.  
He also turned to Xiumin once in awhile for the other one to give an affirmative nod, regarding the facts he was stating.  
Then he moved on to line out the current conditions - the people were suffering in the unusual cold weather, terrified of the foreign army, grieving for lost family members and friends.  
The he folded his hands, meeting the eyes of first Xiumin and Chen as he continued, seeing sudden understanding flare up in their eyes, before he looked at the council members one by one.  
“On top of that, large parts of the city got destroyed,, people’s homes, public spheres… of course this is a dangerous situation, with tensions and hostility running high. If only we had… let’s say, a few thousand capable and disciplined men who could help to restore the city.”  
Finally, he looked at Chanyeol. The other one had been staring at him, expressionless, but when Chen translated his last few words his expression grew thoughtful.  
The minister of religion cut Baekhyun off, before he could continue, Xiumin murmuring the translation to the young slave.  
“What kind of scheme is this? You want the greatest army to have ever existed, the honorable warriors of Sui to crawl around in the dirt, playing working slave for those barbarians? We all know our heavenly Lord, the Maker, has chosen us as his people, since we are in many ways superior to those other people walking the earth. Therefore, it is our right, and our duty, in his name, to conquer those beneath us, to show them the light of his glory, and our light, and his sacred embodiment in this world- our godly emperor and his majesty the crown prince. So… is this a joke? Forgive me, young man, I don't mean to offend”- oh yes, you do, Baekhyun thought, - “but not everybody is so… interchangeable in who their loyalty belongs to. And not everybody finds a… subservient lifestyle as appealing as you do.”  
Baekhyun kept his face, perfectly neutral- but it was hard.  
Everybody else was either looking at the minister or at him- so they had probably missed the way in which the crown prince frowned, giving the minister a disdainful look.  
Good, Baekhyun thought. So you would side with me rather than this old heretic if it came down to it…  
And, surprisingly, he felt a pang of pity for the crown prince. Was this what he got treated like usually? As the representative of some hateful violent god, born to bully others into submission? Well... in all honesty that made it half a miracle his master wasn’t some crazed, megalomaniac psychopath.  
But, he hardly could say that out loud.  
“Honored minister, of course I recognize that… some people bring enlightenment and are fit to rule over others” - even though you are certainly not one of them, he added silently - “but does that not make it their duty to protect and show mercy to those ...beneath them, as you so nicely put it. Your men might be formidable warriors- but right now, they are not fighting a war. They are sitting far away from home, dreaming of loved ones, worrying for the children and women they left behind. Here we have enough of them; women, fatherless children, elderly, those that have gotten left behind. That big fire General Kang lit to burn down the city has only warmed them for so long- ...they are looking for a warmth beyond a fireplace in the evening- they want to care and be cared for. To see something else but weapons and death and the ever monotonous drill grounds.”  
Baekhyun looked around, fairly sure he had everybody on his side in this; The trade minister gave him an enthusiastic nod, the justice and foreign affair ministers looked thoughtful, and the health minister was desperately trying to look uninvolved.  
Chen was on his side, definitely, Xiumin as well if he had calculated right… that only left…  
he leaned on the table, directly staring at Chanyeol.  
“You talk of advancement and enlightenment… so far you only brought us destruction.”  
He reached out for the figurine Chanyeol had slammed down on the table earlier, staring at it thoughtfully for a moment.  
“It’s time to move past that. It’s time to build something new. Let’s bridge over the gap this war has torn.” He set the figure onto the table again, upright, before raising his eyes to Chanyeol.  
“Let’s build this new future. Together.”  
After he had finished, there was a moment of silence, before the religious minister began to spit out angry words- Baekhyun ignored him, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol.  
The prince looked amused, if anything, not paying the minister any mind.  
He got up, and the other council members rose as well, everybody falling silent.  
Chanyeol said a single sentence, turned, and left the room.  
“And?”, Baekhyun asked, with hardly concealed excitement.  
Xiumin shrugged.  
“Lunch break.”  
“What”-  
“Oh, I am quite sure he is already drafting up plans on how to put your ideas into action. He just… is too diplomatic to side with you over this… honored council member. Come on, let’s go and eat.”  
They were hardly out of the door when Sehun approached them.  
“The Crown Prince wants to talk to you”, he said, face as blank as ever, and Baekhyun had to bite his cheek to suppress a victorious grin.  
So, he followed Xiumin and Chen back to one of the private rooms reserved for the royal family, just to find the Crown Prince by the window, arms crossed as he stared outside.  
Baekhyun knew he was on thin ice right now, and he would do best to act submissive, to let Chanyeol know that he was on his side, that he was not a thread but an ally.  
But, when he looked past Chanyeol, his eyes widened in shock and he was basically across the room before he even realized, icy winds tearing at his thin gowns and making his eyes water.  
He hardly realized Chanyeol and stepped aside and was talking to the others as he looked at the remains of the capital.  
He could see over and endless stretch of rubble and blackened ruins, right down to the temple of the Lady of the Rivers. Everything in between, the seemingly endless sea of rooftops and marketplaces had been waltzed flat.  
And where formerly there had been laughter and screaming children, market people advertising their goods and the noises of half a dozen different animals… there was nothing but the gushing icy wind, blowing over few poorly made tents near the river, and almost extinguishing the few fires in between.  
“Baekhyun.” He jumped a little as his cousin called him, hastily wiping at the few tears that had rolled down his cheeks before turning.  
The three of them stood near the door, Xiumin with a steep frown on his face while Chen’s eyes looked like they were sparkling with excitement.  
“Chanyeol agreed to your suggestion. We will still have to see how to put things into motion, but...Xiumin and I will oversee the work of the soldiers.”  
Baekhyun just nodded, not fully trusting his voice. He knew he should be ecstatic now, thanking Chanyeol on his knees, but… but he couldn’t.  
Not when his home lay in ruins. Maybe Chanyeol hadn’t set fire to the city but- you could have stopped it. You could have, he thought, realizing he had been staring blankly at the prince for a few moments.  
Baekhyun looked away, too angry, too exhausted right now to feel ashamed as he turned back to the window.  
After a few moments the door opened and closed in his back.  
He wasn’t surprised when the crown prince softly said his name and put a hand on his arm a moment later. 

 

Chanyeol’s kisses have left a trace, and Baekhyun i sure he still looks a little debauched when he makes his way back into the council chamber after the lunch break.  
It’s funny, really, how fast the minister of religion who has looked annoyed and constipated suddenly changes to an alarming shade of red, looking scandalized and staring at Baekhyun as if the devil himself had suddenly sat down across from him.  
Baekhyun makes a point to smile at him sweetly, before he licks his lips and winks, and the minister actually breaks the cup he ha been holding, red wine falling on his robes as he jumps up and swears. A little later a messenger arrives, telling them the crown prince is excusing himself for the second half of the meeting, since he has other matter to attend to. It's still boring, but Baekhyun somehow finds the second half of the meeting a lot more tolerable than the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this was beginning to turn into game of thrones but..like...without the fun stuff? no sex, no dragons just...politics? it will get better from here on, trust me!


	13. Sol Omnibus Lucet

Kyungsoo sat in his small office by the corner, overseeing the small courtyard garden below.   
After his encounter with the young slave he had been so busy again he hadn’t returned to his house for another two days, instead sleeping on the futon by the window in here, only leaving the room for meetings and errands and to go to the bathroom  
But mostly, he spent his days and nights reading all the files their informants had gathered on the noble house of Kang -but, mostly, on the main heir of their enormous wealth, lands and their far stretched political ties: Zitao, his and Chanyeol’s old childhood friend.   
However, he still had a hard time to tie those reports on a stone faced warlord and ruthless warrior to the image of Zitao he harboured in his head; A scrawny boy, not much more than that, who would follow him and Chanyeol around while they went to explore the palace and the city, getting them all in trouble more than once with how clumsy he was. He had also been fond of Junmyeon, Chanyeol’s older illegitimate half-brother, following the oldest son of the emperor and a courtesan around wherever he went, questioning him endlessly. Indeed, it seemed strange the same person would order his soldiers to be whipped if they made mistakes while exercising. Especially, since Zitao used to cry, whenever he saw as much as a hurt songbird in the gardens.   
But, this was not his only job right now.  
According to protocol it would be the task of the crown prince’s court to welcome Zitao, since the other one was of noble birth and unmarried as well.   
And, with Chanyeol gone, the task to prepare the rooms and welcoming parade and a feast and hunting trips and visits to the imperial harem and everything else the young nobleman might desire.   
Yes, there was an endless list of things to be done and prepared, and… on top of that he had to make sure they could surveillance Zitao’s every movement, spy on him wherever he went.   
And yet, despite how busy he was, his usually focused mind kept wandering off, wandering off to a certain young slave.  
Kyungsoo sat back, dropping his brush for a moment as he stared outside, allowing himself to think of Jongin for a few moments.   
He was beautiful, and in Kyungsoo’s eyes maybe the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.   
But, there was a painful pang in his chest, when he remembered how the other one had looked at him, tears grazing his eyes and panic and despair etched onto his beautiful face, his eyes absolutely terrified.   
Kyungsoo groaned, angrily tugging on his hair.   
He. He had done that. Sure, other masters must have hurt the poor boy before him, but he had taken him nonetheless, had been blind to the other’s fear, his unwillingness to be with Kyungsoo.  
Monster. I’m a fucking monster, Kyungsoo thought, guilt filling him with a sudden rush as he gave an angry groan, hardly resisting the urge to drop his head on the desk. (He had done so a few times in the last days, whenever he felt too guilty. But, after a servant inquiring how he had gotten a black mark on his forehead he forced himself to stop.)  
And yes, maybe more than his work, this was the reason he hadn’t returned home yet.   
He was avoiding what he had done, avoiding his own guilt, avoiding those beautiful dark incredibly sad and terrified eyes waiting for him at home.   
There was a light knock on the door, and Kyungsoo shot up, smoothing down his hair and fixing his clothing before slipping a carefully neutral expression on his face.   
‘Come in’, he called them, voice curt and sharp, but to his surprise it was not a soldier or an official that entered his office.   
He rose, as the boy elegantly bowed to him, layers and layers of the lightest most beautiful silks hugging his body, moving as softly as leaves in a summer breeze.   
‘Good afternoon, Lord Kyungsoo. You called for me?’, he asked, and Kyungsoo carefully watched him; His attitude of servitude, friendly but decisive, and even though he was a courtesan he handled himself with so much dignity. Kyungsoo was sure if he would try to make a move on the other one he would be refused, and would have to deal with the repercussions - after all, the members of the 9 flower garden- the official name of the imperial Harem - where powerful in their own way - after all, it took just the right word whispered into the right ear sometimes to change the course of history. And no words were as powerful as Luhan’s - it was an open secret at court that he was prince Chanyeol’s favourite courtesan, and had been for years. And, as far as Kyungsoo could tell, apart from him Luhan might be Chanyeol’s closest friend as well. They had spend a big part of their time together form the point Chanyeol reached adulthood, and… Kyungsoo was aware that over time, sex often turned into something more.   
He pushed the thought aside for now and got up to greet the other.   
‘Luhan, I am glad to see you. Close the door’, he called to the servant outside, while Luhan waited, slim pale fingers crossed in front of his body.   
He didn’t look on edge or nervous at all, just perfectly serene and at ease, and Kyungsoo wondered what kind of reaction he should expect from the other one to the proposal he was about to make.   
‘Please, sit down. Wine? Tea? Anything else?’  
The courtesan politely declined, instead looking at him expectantly.  
Kyungsoo decided to cut straight to his concerns. After all, he and Luhan had never been close, had never spoken more than a few niceties- but, they both fiercely supported prince Chanyeol, both in their own ways.   
He would just have to count on Luhan’s benevolence rather than anything else.  
‘I need you to help me to get somebody into the Harem- not as a courtesan, just… anything else. A dancer, a servant… he is… unskilled, but I’m sure he could pick it up quickly.’  
Luhan was silent for a moment. ‘What an… unusual request. I suppose this is about your new pet slave? ....your enemies aren’t the only one watching you, mylord’, Luhan added with a laugh when he saw the surprise on Kyungsoo’s face.   
‘Between the two of us, some members of the harem were quite disappointed to hear you had returned with a pleasure slave in tow. I also… didn’t take you for the type, to be honest.’  
Was it just his imagination, or was there a slight curl of disappointment around Luhan’s lips?  
‘I...am not. He has been a gift. A gift I don’t see myself capable of handling right now. From what I have heard he spends most time outside in the garden anyways, and never asks for anything.’  
Luhan lightly frowned.   
‘Is he… not getting you satisfied?’  
What. Oh. No, he, Lord Kyungsoo, the crown prince’s right hand man, is not blushing right now.   
‘No, no, that’s not it. He is satisfying. Very sarisfying’, he hastily explains, and this time he is sure Luhan’s mouth twitches, even though he seems amused more than anything now.   
‘So why…?’   
‘Ah. Right. I fear that… rather, I am not to his satisfaction. Or, any master really. He… I fear he has been treated badly in the past. I… realized it late- too late, but- I don’t want to force him to be around me, be with me… and I want to make sure he… recovers from whatever he went through before. I just.. right now, with everything happening, I hardly have the time to sleep, not even speaking of caring for him the way he needs to be cared for’, he finishes, looking up ar Luhan.   
He had feared the other would judge him, would see in him nothing more than a bored master, throwing a used, broken toy aside.   
But, if anything, Luhan seemed understanding, albeit a bit worried.   
‘I… am honored you would trust me with such an important task.’  
‘But?’, Kyungsoo asked, sagging a little bit.   
‘But I can only agree after meeting him.’  
‘Ah. yes. Of course. I will arrange something.’  
Luhan softly put a hand down on his.   
‘Thank you. The harem does its best to keep the palace running, and it would be an honor for me to take this weight off your shoulders. But… but it might be best for the boy’- ‘Jongin ’, Kyungsoo supplied- ‘it might be best for Jongin to stay at your estate still. The harem is a whole other world, filled with intrigues and power plays I would not want him to get involved in.’  
Kyungsoo hesitated for a moment, before shrugging.   
‘I will trust your judgement in this, and everything else regarding Jongin’, he said as he rose from his chair to show Luhan to the door.   
Luhan nodded. ‘You are a smart man, Lord Kyungsoo. I see why our royal majesty values you so highly.’  
‘Same to you’, Kyungsoo said and slightly lowered his head in response to the courtesan’s bow, before he left the room.   
As the door closed Kyungsoo gave a relieved sigh.   
So he had gotten this off his hands.   
But...why did he feel guilty now still?, he asked himself, pouring an early glass of wine before returning to his desk.   
He had a parade to prepare, after all. 

 

Jongin was rolled up in a sunny spot outside, dozing off with the warmth comfortable around him.   
The servants scolded him sometimes for not taking care of himself better, since most masters prefered pale skin, but Jongin knew it wouldn’t make a difference with him.   
Besides, when he closed his eyes, feeling warm and comfortable, he sometimes dreamt… dreamt of a past he could hardly remember while awake.   
A childhood spent on golden beaches with the sun blazing above, salt on his lips and the pull of the ocean all around him.   
And… and evenings, by the fire. The pounding of drums. Dancing. Dancing like the flames, arms raised to the endless night sky above, toes digging into the heavy sand, while the beat pulled him in-  
‘Jongin!’,there was a hand on his shoulder and he was awoken quite rudely by a female servant.  
‘Lord Kyungsoo sent message that you ought to prepare. One of his friends will be here soon, and you are ro meet him.’  
Suddenly the sunlight seemed to fade, along with the warmth, as icy dread washed through him.   
He jumped up and hurried back to the house, and up to his master’s room, well aware this might had been the last time he had seen the garden, the last time he would move around freely like this.  
So Lord Kyungsoo had gotten sick off him already, had decided to sell him off to another nobleman.   
Of course. He… should have seen it coming. He had been an awful slave, and of course Lord Kyungsoo wouldn’t want to deal with him, wouldn’t want to get embarrassed by his slave in front of other people.   
Nevertheless… why… why did he feel a pang in his chest, almost like he was disappointed?   
Kai tugged the shirt over his head and splashed water on face, his arms and torso, nor even noticing the coldth.   
No, no he had no reason to be disappointed.   
After all…it’s not like he trusted Kyungsoo. He didn’t have any feelings towards him. At all.   
‘Jongin!’, he flinched and hastily out his shirt back on before almost falling down the stairs in his hury, basically slithering to his position on his knees in the hall the moment the door was opened.   
He tried to hide how hard he was breathing, and probably failed miserably, panic cursing through his veins, and it was like some poison was slowly spreading within him, making him numb, making it hard to even lift his head so his potential new master could see his face.   
But- Jongin blinked before staring right at the man in front of him. He.. he didn’t look like a master. He hardly looking like a human being with how otherworldly beautiful he was.   
Endless layers of white silk pooled around him, rustling softly as he crouched down in front of Jongin.   
‘Hello. It’s nice to meet you.’   
Jongin just stared - starred for another moment at this strange man before he hastily lowered his head.’Nice to meet you, too.’  
‘Lord Kyungsoo said you like the garden. How about we sit down there and have some tea while we talk?’, the man asked and offered him a hand to pull him on his feet, Jongin’s tanned wider fingers almost looking barbaric and crude against the other’s pale, long and thin digits.   
As he got up he realized the man was a bit smaller than him, and there was some good-natured humor blinking in his dark eyes as he smiled at him before turning around and walking to the gardens.   
Jongin followed after him, still confused, but the panic had ebbed away. Truthfully, he doubted this - this man could hurt anybody.  
They sat in silence as the servants prepared the tea, then- ‘ah, I am sorry Jongin, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Luhan, a courtesan of the imperial harem.’   
Jongin stared at the other one- well, not really in surprise but… he couldn’t believe he was sitting here.   
Couldn’t believe he was actually meeting somebody like Luhan, so delicate, so perfect, so sharp of mind, if the spark in his eyes was anything to go by.  
Of course this was what the pet slaves of nobility were supposed to be like- beautiful, well educated, well mannered, skilled in pleasing their masters in every way possible. And then… then there was him. He was just not adequate for Kyungsoo as a toy slave, and he knew it. But… none of this answered why Luhan was here.   
‘I..I am pleased to meet you’, he said finally and Luhan gave him a kind smile as he reached out to pour them some tea.   
‘Now, has Kyungsoo explained to you why I am here?’   
A little hesitant, Jongin shook his head. No. He hadn’t seen his master, since… since he ruined everything last time, breaking more rules than he could count in the span of a few hours, before master had vanished again.   
Luhan clicked his tongue. ‘This man. He is a good one, really, but sometime you would think it causes them physical pain to actually talk… even though it would solve so many problems.   
‘Well then. Lord Kyungsoo… He didn’t say so, but I think he really likes you. However’-  
Jongin could feel himself grow tense for a moment -’however he doesn't have the time right now to give you the care you deserve and need. He… and I as well, we think you need to… learn somethings and unlearn others. Basically, that is why I am here. If you agree, I will do my best to get you acquainted with how to act around nobility and at court, and how to entertain your masters… in more ways than one.’  
Jongin’s head was spinning. He… at court? And… what did Luhan mean with entertaining in more ways than one? There were rumors, of course, and even he had heard them before, of how exactly courtesans were trained to learn how to please.   
He cleared his throat, not knowing how to respond.   
‘If this is what master wishes’- Luhan looks up at him, sharply, and Jongin falls silent, realizing he has said the wrong thing.   
“This is not about what Lord Kyungsoo wants. It’s about what you want. Let me make this clear- Lord Kyungsoo suggested you to become a junior member of the 9 flower garden- pardon, the imperial harem, I mean. If you wanted to, you could get up, come to the harem and spend the rest of your life there, without ever having to see him or any other master again. It’s a gracious offer, one that allows you a lot more freedom than even the pet slaves of most nobles have. But… the harem is… quite difficult to navigate if you are unfamiliar with the rumours and gossips of the court.   
Therefore, I have suggested for you to stay here, with Lord Kyungsoo and I will come by to oversee your training. However- you are still free to move into the 9 flower garden at any time you choose to.’ Luhan stops his explanation to look at the other one intently.  
‘I know this is a lot to think about, but… you have time to make up your mind. They hold little power over you now. Lord Kyungsoo and every other lord and slave master out there. We- the members of the harme are powerful, in our own ways, and by becoming one of us it means you are safe.’   
Jongin swallowed hard, his mind running in circles. Was this true? Could it? What if… it this all was an elaborate scheme to test his loyalty? No, master wouldn’t do that… would he? But…   
‘Thank you, courtesan Luhan’, Jongin finally said after a few more moments of silence.   
‘I… I really have to think about this.’   
Luhan nodded and gave him another beautiful smile.   
‘I understand. Just… you do agree with your former master’s proposal? Will you accept me as your teacher for the time being?   
Jongin nodded, after a moment his hands clasping on his thighs.   
Former master. That would mean. He wouldn’t have a master. He...he could hardly remember a time before that,a time when all his being wasn’t turned to satisfy just one person, trying so hard to be whatever they wanted him to be- but...he had to think about this. Later. Not now.   
‘How could I ever turn that down?’, he answered then, to Luhan’s proposal of becoming his teacher.   
The courtesan smiled brightly, took another sip from his tea before getting up.   
‘I will leave you to it, then. I will see you tomorrow, Jongin.’   
Jongin bowed his head a little as he greeted him goodbye, still feeling like it was going to explode because of all the things Luhan had said to him.  
‘Tomorrow, courtesan Luhan’, he agreed and watched as the other picked up his white silk dressings a but to not step on it as he walked back towards the main house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are all thinking wtf, how many more members will you introduce to this story? all i can say is. uhm. well. stay tuned, I guess? but, this story basically writes itself and doesn't follow any plans i made for it, sooo... yeah I know only a little bit more about what will happen next than you do. :)


End file.
